


Eternity

by TvDinnerForTwo (GooGut)



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, Fear, Gijinka, Humanized, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mild food stuffing, Slow Romance, mild weight gain, the rating comes at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooGut/pseuds/TvDinnerForTwo
Summary: Gregory House was many things, standing relatively unchanged forever to accommodate guest after guest. One stormy night something changes. Tv Fish is quiet, sneaky and terribly skittish... What happens when he finally decides to break routine to speak to someone?
Relationships: Hell's Chef/Tv Fish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Always the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This heavily based on the GHS: Soul Collector game, using the hotel layout for the setting and characters. Tv Fish design used is mine, a gijinka design I've had for him since like... 2010 or earlier? Here's a link:  
> [Tv Fish Ref](https://twitter.com/SmolSabeArt/status/1321489874457894917?s=09)

Another storm was brewing outside, the dull rumble of thunder in the distance as lightning lit up the dim halls. An all too familiar shriek echoed down the aged hallway. Within moments the old rat running the hotel was yelling and making a fuss, as he always did. Everything was the same, as it had always been. 

Until there was a soft sound of rippling water in the air. A faint blue glow came up from the basement, a delicate face phasing through the basement door over looking the garden. Bright glowing blue eyes shifted nervously from side to side, searching for any movement. All was still. It was late, not too many people were wandering at this time... at least not out here. And not in the kitchen. 

Skilled in being fast and quiet he slipped over to the steel door. He did another double take as the glow around him faded. Satisfied by the stillness and only the sound of distant thunder he peeked through the keyhole. Nothing at a glance. Slowly he peeked his head through the door; the coast was clear. 

The blue haired man phased through the door entirely, almost instantly sinking down out of sight behind the counter. Coming here always made his stomach twist in knots. But right now his stomach was killing him, begging for something, anything to eat. Sure being a resident here made his needs significantly lessened than a normal person, but he still needed to eat. 

Still being overly cautious he peeked over the counter at the massive slab where the cook often sharpened his blade. The kitchen was still deserted. 'You know he isn't here. He's doing his rounds. Just grab something and go before you waste all your time.' He told himself, all but dragging himself to his feet. 

A quick turn on his heel and he was rummaging the fridge, much like that noisy feline. Except he was quiet and far less chaotic when he stole food. His skeletal fish tail swayed as he carefully slid around different things. Eggs, raw meats, loads of vegetables... plenty he could take. But all stuff Hell's Chef would definitely notice if it was gone. His paranoia knew no bounds.

A loud crack of thunder sent him through the fridge into the garden as static filled his eyes. His heart was pounding as the cloudy sky lit up. It was just the storm. He still had time. With a heavy sigh and a mental pep talk he phased back through the wall and fridge and snagged an apple before shutting the door. Fruit was always in abundance. Anyone could take it, the likelihood of him getting the blame was little to none.

Though to be fair... Neko Zombie very often got the blame on his thefts. And James. Though James never recieved punishment. 'God forbid someone punishes that brat for once..' he thought, opening a cabinet to find something more substantial. 'Trashes the places, bothers everyone he sees.. steals things that aren't his..' he still had far to vivid a memory of seeing that filthy magazine up close because of James' antics.

After a bit he found some bread and peanut butter. A sandwich and an apple. Definitely not a meal to be envied, but to him it would be more than enough. With the same caution he prepares his medicore meal and cleaned up after himself, every creak and groan of the old hotel nearly sending him out in a panic. 

The blue haired man had always been skittish, keeping far from everyone else residing in the building; hostile or not. Everyone made him so nervous, whether they had malicious intend or not, it was so very easy to hurt someone else... especially in this hell hole. He had a bent antenna to prove it from one guest who simply didn't like what they saw.

The storm had mostly passed by now, a clock chiming from somewhere outside the kitchen. Chef would be back soon. It was time to go. As quietly as he had entered he left, looking over the now damp garden before going through the wall on the other side. He stared at the massive door to the jacuzzi room, something he had always been curious about. Now wasn't the time. Sneaking to the kitchen always made him tired just from the sheer stress of getting caught. His mind had gone over plenty of ways the cook could end him. 

He started for the stair well by the library when another clap of thunder rolled over the building. Glowing blue eyes looked up, wondering just how many were disturbed by the storm.. aside from the shrieking cat down the hall. Once again all fell silent, the hall only illuminated by his glow, vague wave patterns rippling across the wood.

"Hello!" A voice came from behind.

Static immidately filled his eyes, his entire body jolting as he whipped around to see who was there. His heart was in his throat, about to bolt when he saw the puppy. Even with the axe in his head he was cute, staring up at the other.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.." Mummy Dog tilted his head at the blue haired man, blood dripping down his forehead. "I'm Mummy Dog. I don't think we've ever met before..." his head tilted to the other side. 

He could run. He always ran. No one spoke to him. No one even knew he could talk. A few people had seen him, down in the basent, wandering. Bolting if they got too close. Things were always the same here. As they always were.

"... I'm Tv Fish..." The words left his mouth and a strange feeling washed over him. Tonight things were different. Tonight things would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts


	2. Fish Out of Water

The little puppy seemed to light up upon Tv Fish speaking. He had probably never even seen him before, much less heard him speak.

"I've heard of you! Roulette Boy says you float around in the basement!" Mummy Dog exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Tv Fish recoiled a bit, still resisting the flight instinct that was so hard wired into him. He shushed the child a few times before very cautiously looking around. Coast was still clear.

"Yeah.. I float around the first and second floor of the basement.." Tv Fish muttered, squating down to look the puppy in the eyes. It was so strange to hear his own voice out loud. When was the last time he actually spoke..?

"What are you doing up here then?" Mummy Dog asked in that same curious tone. 

"I... just needed to get something to eat.." Tv Fish wondered if it was okay to tell the puppy that. Would he tell his father? Would he tell the other kids? Hell's Chef? Oh if word got back to Chef then Tv Fish would definitely end up on that chopping block.

"Why don't you eat with everyone else? You live here too." Mummy Dog said. 

That took the blue haired man by surprise. He looked at Mummy Dog, his finned ears folding back a bit at the consideration. It was an innocent question, logical too. But...

"I'm... skittish.. uh, shy. I don't.. like being around a lot of people..." Tv Fish muttered, still finding it hard to speak up. "I'm alright though.. I manage.."

"Oh.." Mummy Dog didn't look too pleased with that answer, his ears folding back. "Well... if you ever need anything, just tell me. I could get you some snacks!" 

The boy's enthusiasm and the little wag of his tail actually made a little smile tug at Tv Fish's mouth. He never really expected someone to offer him any kind of help. Not that he'd ask a child to get him food. It didn't sit right with him, but he knew better than to say that.

"Alright... I'll keep that in mind.." Tv Fish said softly, his tail swaying slightly. "Now it's late.. I'm sure your daddy is waiting for you to get some sleep."

That seemed to bring Mummy Dog back to his senses. He nodded and waved, calling out a goodbye before he trotted off down the hall. Tv Fish stood up, his ears perking a bit. He waved back, a strange feeling in his chest. It was so strange interacting with someone like this.

Part of him felt sad knowing the puppy probably would never see him again, let alone speak to him. No one would even believe him if he did talk about this experience. Tv Fish really only associated with guests, as was expected of him, and rarely Gregory. Though he really didn't trust the old rat at all. But then again, who did he trust. No one. Not here.

With a sigh he turned to go back to the stairs Mummy Dog had distracted him from. Tv Fish only managed to get a few steps before he heard singing... very familiar singing. He heard it on his late night trips to the kitchen, when wandering the basement... everyone knew it.

"Do you know know who I am~? They call me Judgement Boy!" 

Tv Fish instinctually ducked through a wall, the ability he had that let him avoid everyone oh so easily. He heard the singing continue past him out in the hall, his heart racing. As the tune quieted with distance he wondered if this really was how he wanted to spend his time in this hotel.

Always scared, always running, always hiding. He saw plenty of people talk, hangout, eat together. Despite the differences, the residents of the hotel typically got along or at least tolerated each other. Sure fights and arguments happened, but what was to be expected from people trapped here forever together? However none of them were Tv Fish. 

He was the residential one. He knew there were others outside the hotel that could do the same things as him. Broadcast forgotten memories for the guests, force them to remember their pasts before the hotel claimed them. Most didn't like that, some cried, others became violent, some just seemed to break. Unlike other residents who were unique and one of a kind, Tv Fish was one of many. If need be he could be replaced. That thought always loomed in the back of his mind when guests came to the hotel.

He blinked a few times, the tune coming back around. Judgement Boy was doing his rounds. And snapping the fish out of his trance. Tv Fish stared at the wall as the voice passed by in the hall again, waiting a second before peeking his head through to look down the hall at the figure. Judgement Boy was carrying his scales, still singing and seeming to be completely at peace with his position in the hotel. He watched the blonde turn the corner near his room before slinking out into the open again. 

His stomach was in knots as he took a step forward. If he could talk to Mummy Dog surely he could talk to someone else. Someone who was closer to his age. Or so he assumed. Age was a difficult thing to recall here.

"..hey.." Tv Fish practically whispered to himself. He all but sank into himself at the anxiety flooding him. This was impossible, he couldn't do this. He turned back to the stairs again, his bones starting to glow as he accepted how things were. Things weren't supposed to change. He was crazy for thinking he could change how he had been for as long as he could remember. Ever since he woke up here...

"Do you know-" Judgement Boy's song suddenly stopped, sounding way too close for Tv Fish's liking. "Well what do we have here~?" He was practically right behind him.

Panic surged Tv Fish, static flickering to the no signal screen in his eyes before he finally bolted forward and phased through the first wall he could. From behind the solid wall he could hear Judgement Boy's muffled voice and the sound of him touching at the wall. As the static faded Tv Fish thought the other sounded... deflated. Why?

The muffled voice grew quiet and he sound of singing returned after a long sigh. Tv Fish bit his lip as his stomach knotted tight and a shiver ran down his spine. Now or never.

His leaned forward, phasing just his torso through the wall, seeing Judgdment Boy just a few feet away. 

"H-hey.." Tv Fish's sheepish voice came. Although it was quiet the scale seemed to stop short, his tune stopping short as he turned to look at the blue haired man staring at him from the wall.

Judgement Boy seemed to be taken back by Tv Fish, staring at him in almost disbelief that he spoke. The blonde didn't move until he seemed sure the fish wasn't going bolt, taking slow steps to not risk spooking him.

"Well hello there." Judgement Boy said, surprisingly soft compared to his usual projections. He flashed a toothy grin at Tv Fish, making him recede a bit into the wall. "Whoa, easy there buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you.."

Just from looking at him he could tell Tv Fish was scared, sparks dancing between the metal antennas on his head. Static was starting to break up the bright blue of his irises. Despite all of this, he wasn't running. 

Mustering up whatever courage he could Tv Fish managed to speak again. "H-hello..." even another greeting seemed to make Judgement Boy smile again. 

"Look who's finally out of the basement." Judgement Boy rested his heavy looking dumbbell and scales over his shoulders, tilting his head at the other. "What brings you up here?"

Tv Fish bit his lip, somehow talking to someone else was much harder than he thought. "I... was hungry..." he muttered, losing that confidence. Judgement Boy perked up, eyes a bit wide as he glanced down the hall as if to make sure no one was there.

"Don't tell me you've been stealing from the kitchen. Ooh you know how much Hell's Chef hates thieves." Judgement Boy couldn't fight the bit of a snicker as mentioning the knife wielding candle made the no signal screen flicker. Tv Fish was very afraid of Chef. "You better be careful, you know what will happen if he catches you.."

"I know, I know..." Tv Fish muttered, nervously shifting and glancing around behind Judgement Boy. The halls were clear, but Catherine's room was right there. She should be asleep.. but if she wasn't and over heard this Tv Fish had no doubt she would tell Chef. Anything to give her a reason to talk to him or make him like her more. Tv Fish considered this for a moment before speaking softer. "But I need to eat... and I can't eat up here with everyone.. and I've heard how Chef talks about me... If I show myself around him at all he'll..." his voice trailed off.

"He does seem to have a fixation on you.. but he is a chef. And a very prideful one at that. If you tell him you're hungry and want him to cook you something, he probably will." Judgment Boy said, taking a moment to really look at the blue haired man. He could only see his torso, but even that was enough to see he looked rather thin.

Tv Fish looked at him very skeptically, brows furrowed. "Or he'll just take a swing at me and decide the next meal will be fish." Tv Fish said, his anxiety spiking. 

"Who knows. You could always try." Judgement Boy shifted his weight, letting the scales rock. "If he does go after you.. well, he's never managed to catch you. Pass through a few walls and you're safe. He's far too busy to chase you all day."

Tv Fish perked up a bit. It was true. Hell's Chef was always busy. He cooked all of the meals, for everyone, did all the dishes, tended his garden, moved stock around for the meals, listened in on the residents and guests for complaints.. he was always doing something. Judgement Boy watched Tv Fish quietly for a moment, seeming to be lost in thought. Tv Fish did this a lot, used to being alone, many things going through his head, wondering about things other residents probably didn't think about anymore.

Tv Fish finally snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the blonde who had leaned closer to get a better look at the evasive basement dweller. "M-maybe.." he muttered, suddenly phasing through the wall and passing the blonde. "I need to go.." 

Judgement Boy watched as he slipped by, even now he was quick. "Alright.. stay safe, Tv Fish. And don't be afraid to talk to me. You may be quiet but you seem awfully nice." He flashed the fish another toothy grin as Tv Fish finally retreated up the stairs. Judement Boy resumed walking down the hall, humming his song before he realized Tv Fish went upstairs and not back down to the basement. Just where was he going?


	3. Physical

Tv Fish glanced behind himself what felt like a thousand times before he got to what was an 'empty room' on the second floor. It wasn't far from Judgement Boy Gold's room or Hell's Chef's room either, but he only ever snuck up when no one was around to see. Neither of those residents were often in their rooms so it was relatively safe. It also was out of the main halls where everyone did their rounds. The quiet was nice.

He sighed as he slipped through the door effortlessly, almost immidately entering a panic when the lights were on and someone was fiddling with his bed. As the panic filled him and the static crackled the intruder looked at him. "Oh my, I didn't mean to frighten you.. hehe.." Gregory looked at the distressed fish. "Come now, I know you've been using this room. No need to get so worked up."

Tv Fish calmed only a bit, staying on edge around the owner. The old rat always made him paranoid. He may not be the one to physically harm him but he easily could put anyone in the hotel in grave danger. Tv Fish stepped further into his room, watching Gregory make his previously unmade bed. "I'm just doing my rounds." Gregory mused, starting toward the door. He stopped and looked back at the fish, making him tense. "Do you want me to lock the door behind me?" Tv Fish nodded without hesitation. "Very well. Have a good night." 

With that Gregory left, a metal click following from his key ring. Beside him with his keys and Tv Fish passing through the door no one could come in here. It was as safe as he could get with the comfort he craved. After living down in the basement and in shadows for so long some part of him ached for a room, a bed... it must have been from before he lived here.

Tv Fish approached his bed, running his fingers along the smooth sheets. They looked clean, no blood stains from unfortunate guests. He sighed, kneeling down and sliding his hand between the mattress and box spring. His tail swayed as he felt around, a knot starting to form. Until he felt it. With a sigh of relief he pulled out the remote, laying useless in his hand without the batteries. To ease his anxiety he'd stolen it from Gregory several months... years ago? His brows furrowed as he realized he had no idea how long it had been. Shaking the thought from his mind mind he slid it back between the bed and box spring. He flopped onto the bed with a groan, feeling far more tired than he had in ages. Talking to people was more exhausting than he thought.

It was close to noon when he finally woke up, blinking up at the ceiling. He sat up, processing that he had defintely had another nightmare of the cook downstairs hacking him to pieces for a stew and that everything the night before had happened. He socialized... or as close to socializing that he could muster. Tv Fish crawled out of bed and brushed himself off, glancing at his reflection. It was the first time in a while he really looked at himself. 

His ears folded back a bit. Under his eyes were dark from bad sleep, if any could be had. His tattered fin ears and worn clothes showed how he had taken a beating or two at some point, clothes also catching on things as he ran through the halls. Tv Fish narrowed his eyes. Had he always been so skinny? He knew his bone tail was one thing.. But he defintely looked thin. Maybe too thin. 

That wasn't his place to say though. Maybe he was just naturally thin. Almost as if to prove him wrong his stomach let out a painful growl. Eating the other night had reminded his body that he needed food to function. Tv Fish processed the time and the schedules he'd learned, lunch was just ending, everyone would disperse, Hell's Chef should go out to the garden for a while. Maybe he could snag a banana or at least something to drink to quiet his stomach. 

After a quick mental prep for going out during the day Tv Fish peeked outside his room. Looking left and right he saw nothing, heard nothing... all clear. Through the door he went, the apprehensive feeling the hotel had on him already giving him goosebumps. Silently he crept his way downstairs, keeping his glow down as he surveyed the area. Halls were clear. Just to be sure he made his way to the garden door, peeking through the key hole.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he saw Chef out in the garden, tending to it. But he was out of the kitchen, right on time. Tv Fish stood up to go around to the dining room, the much safer way to the kitchen while Chef was outside. His stomach protested the lack of food again as he walked along the wall. 

As he rounded the corner he was nearly hit by a door, his heart leaping to his throat as he was left face to face with the resident nurse. What little color he had drained from his face, static starting to fill his eyes. 

"Oh, hello there." Catherine all but purred, looking the blue haired man up and down. "I don't believe we've properly met.." 

Tv Fish took a step back, clearly about to bolt. Catherine gave him a smile, not as malicious as others he'd seen. Every fiber of his being told him to run, she was one of the most hostile residents. There was no telling when she would snap and sink that needle into the nearest body. He could only imagine how awful that felt. 

"Come now, don't be shy. I won't bite." Catherine cooed, setting the needle point down to the old wooden floor and leaning against it. Tv Fish swallowed hard, leg muscles tense and trembling, feeling cold sweat on his skin as he looked at the pink lizard. He was coiled tight, almost nauseous with fear. And yet he still managed to stutter out his name. 

"T.. Tv Fish..." his voice sounded absoultely pathetic.

Catherine raised a brow at his voice, her long tail curling around the needle. "So you can talk." She said rather flatly, glancing him up and down. "I don't believe I've ever given you any kind of exam." Her eyes seemed to light up. At that Tv Fish took a step back, eyes flickering to static and then the no signal screen briefly. "Oh my... am I scaring you..? Poor thing.." she hummed, pulling up her needle.

That was all he needed. Like a bullet he was gone, the nurse didn't even get the chance to blink before the fish was gone. He had shot through the library and then imidately across into the changing room to the jacuzzi. His entire body was trembling, heart pounding in his ears and ice cold fear coursing through his veins. Tv Fish curled around himself, breathing hard before perking up to the sound of the nurse in the hall. "Oh dear.. he took off so fast.." Catherine mused. "I hope the poor thing is alright.."

Oddly enough she actually sounded concerned. Or at least as close to concerned as Tv Fish had ever heard. He sat there for a moment, recounting different incidents he'd heard or seen with her taking blood. She was usually angry or upset... he had heard she took blood from those 'she didn't like', more often guests then anyone actually living here unless she was pushed too far. Tv Fish also recalled what Judgement Boy had said about Hell's Chef with his job here in the hotel. If he was a chef who prioritized feeding those who were hungry [supposedly] then maybe Catherine was the same way, being a nurse. He was genuinely curious on his overall well being considering he had, as she said, never gotten any medical exams here that he recalled.

Tv Fish slowly got up and poked his head through the wall to look at her part way down the hall. Swallowing the lump in this throat he stepped out into the hall.

"Catherine..?" His voice came out far shakier than he wanted. But it got her attention, her pink eyes locking onto him. Tv Fish felt his body tense, barely fighting back the static. "... can... um.. am I.. skinny..?"

The nurse perked up at the question, shifting her weight and resting the massive needle against her chest as her purple tongue flicked out from between her lips. "Hmm.." she hummed, stepping far closer to him than he felt comfortable with. 

Before he could recede from her the nurse had grabbed him by the wrist. That sent static across his eyes, sparks dancing between his antennas as he pulled back reflexively. Her grip was solid, he was trapped.

"Ah, ah. I need to give you a good look over. Come on." Catherine said, starting to drag the other by his wrist down the hall. Tears were welling up in his eyes, a thousand things racing through his head. Was this it? Did he finally get himself killed? Of all people he didn't expect it to be her. Then again, he was the one stupid enough to walk right up to her and ask for a physical exam. Of course she'd need to look him over.

He was lost in his own head until she got him into the nurse's office and closed the door. Then his eyes flickered back to normal, locking onto her. His tail and eyes were glowing brightly, making her squint a bit at him.

"Now, now.. just relax..." Catherine said, relieved that the glowing got less intense. "Better.. now as much as I'd.. mm.. love a blood sample from you..." she purred, making him sink back in the chair she'd sat him in. "I have a feeling you don't have enough fluid. Your wrist felt awfully thin." Tv Fish perked up at that, both relieved and distressed at the same time. That was a feeling he wasn't used to. He sat quietly as Catherine came over to him and stood him back up. 

He bit his lip nervously as the nurse reached under his shirt and touched his chest, his sides, hips.. then had him bend forward and she touched his back. Catherine furrowed her brows, heavily concerned. She knew his wrist felt skinny and his face was a little thin, but feeling his ribs and the slight concave curve of his stomach and then the slight protrude of his spine.. the poor boy was on his way to being emaciated. She stood him back up and looked at his clothes, baggy and easily hiding how thin he was under them.

"Oh my.." Catherine started, looking into the other's bright blue eyes. Tv Fish didn't like the tone, it was one he had never heard. It sounded like genuine concern. "Tv Fish, you are borderline emaciated. How often do you eat?"

".. every now and again..." Tv Fish muttered, looking away from her. It shouldn't have even been a question, no one ever really saw him, he never ate with them during meals, the cook wanted to fillet him. How could he eat regularly?

"That isn't good. Even here as a permanent guest you do have needs. And if you're this thin I can't imagine how infrequent your meals are." Catherine said, sounding almost motherly. Such a strange thought. "Now what I want you to do is eat three square meals a day." Tv Fish opened his mouth to protest. "At least. And after you do that for about a week I expect to see you again to see your progress." She didn't even let him speak.

Tv Fish stared at her, clearly distressed by her orders. His mind was already going haywire at the thought. He couldn't possibly steal 3 meals worth of food a day. But he also couldn't fathom asking Hell's Chef for food either. He recalled what Judgement Boy had said, he applied thag logic to Catherine and here he was. Unharmed, a medical exam and suggestion. If it worked here, then maybe it was possible Chef wasn't too different. Maybe.

".. okay.." Tv Fish finally muttered after what felt like an eternity. Catherine looked surprised he said anything.

"Alright. I will see you in a week then." Catherine gave a warm smile as the timid fish bowed his head and offered a quiet thanks before slipping out of the office. She watched him go, smile growing wider.

After all, even if he had an issue getting three square meals a day, hand delivering the mystious fish from the basement to Chef would definitely win her some sort of reward..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus starts some dramatic irony. There's a lot of that in this fic.


	4. Play Time

Tv Fish attempted to slip back to the kitchen to snag a snack to hold him over while he waited and debated his options on the matter of his weight. However, peeking through the dining room into the kitchen found him faced with Hell's Chef actively prepping dinner. The sight of that massive knife slamming through meat and bone was enough to make him back off for now. Any confidence he managed to scrounge up had been shaken right out of him. He could wait. 

He made his way around the ground floor, stopping short by the garden door when an oh so familiar voice came from behind him.

"What're you doin?" James asked, Tv Fish saw that shit eating grin the boy always had as soon as he turned around.

"I'm busy." Tv Fish answered him faster than he had anyone else. Mostly out of annoyance. James didn't pose much of a threat. He knew how James could be, following people around, constantly talking and laughing, messing with his video camera that was very much delicate and intertwined with his head and vision.

"Busy? With what? What do you even do?" James asked, snapping Tv Fish out of his thouhts. He processed that statement and his finned ears folded back. James would be the one to ask that type of question.

"I'm just busy. Wandering the basement, as I do." Tv Fish muttered, walking away from the small mouse.

"Hey! Wait!" James called, darting in front of the other. "You aren't busy! Come play tag with us!" 

Tv Fish paused, staring down at James. He felt the gears in his head stop. 'Us'. 'Play'. Social interactions had been draining enough, but a game with all the kids? He wasn't sure he could handle that.

"I'm sorry, I think I'll pass. I told you, I'm busy." Tv Fish said, almost feeling bad when he watched James' big ears fold back.

"Come on, just one round! You're so fast!" James certainly was insistent.

"Shouldn't that make you not want to play with me?" Tv Fish asked, raising a brow. 

"You can be it and once you win you can go do whatever you want in the basement! Just one game!" James said, with far more enthusiasm. "Just one."

Tv Fish looked down at the mouse, his tail swaying as he considered his options. James would leave him alone if he agreed. But he was still starving. He couldn't get into the kitchen yet though. He did need to kill time.. he looked down at James, who was staring up at him. He looked far more innocent than he knew he was like this. With a heavy sigh Tv Fish gave up. "Fine. One game." He said.

"Great!" James grinned, not even hesitating to grab him by the arm and dragging him right out the garden door. Twice today Tv Fish had been grabbed and dragged somewhere. After all of these years of no one catching him. "He said yes!"

"Yayy!!" The collective of the voices of nearly every child in Gregory House seemed beyond excited to have Tv Fish joining their game of tag.

Tv Fish looked over at the kids: James, Mummy Dog, Lost Doll, Roulette Boy and My Son. Granted Lost Doll certainly made him nervous, after dealing with Catherine and coming out unscathed he doubted tag with this lot would leave him injured. Tag.. the kids would hide, he'd search, catch one and the game would be over right? Right. That was how the game worked.

"Now count to ten and then come find us!" James said, pushing the adult toward the wall by the hall door. Tv Fish glanced back at the kitchen floor, feeling a pang of nervousness that Hell's Chef would come out during this game. Especially with the commotion... but there were no windows. And he was busy, as always. With a sigh he turned his back to the children and covered his eyes, resting his head against the wall as he started to count.

"1... 2... 3..." Tv Fish counted slowly, tail swaying. He could hear the kids scrambling and laughing, a smile threatening to tug at the corners of his mouth. Something about this made him feel like he wasn't trapped at Gregory House, it felt almost... homey.

".. 9... 10. Ready or not, here I come." Tv Fish turned around, his ears perking at the sight of James standing directly in the middle of the yard with his arms splayed out in what might have meant to be a threatening way. Though it was more amusing than anything. "Um... James?" Tv Fish started, trying not to laugh.

"Come get me." The mouse said, daring him. Tv Fish perked up, his ears folding back at the challenge. "Do it." James was egging him on. Tv Fish narrowed his eyes, a tiny bit of electricity dancing between his antennas before he bolted forward to attempt to catch James. Of course he took the bait, and James darted to the side. Tv Fish skid awkwardly to a stop and turned to try again, only to have the mouse duck under his arms. The fish may have been fast, but he specialized in running away from people, not toward them. And definitely not catching them.

The cat and mouse game went on for a bit before Tv Fish opted to look for the children who actually hid. James was used to running around the hotel, dodging Gregory and everyone else as he made a mess of things. He wouldn't be caught so easily. James of course taunted him for not catching him, not that Tv Fish was paying him any mind. He looked back by the vents leading down into the basement, spotting a red pigtail sticking out from behind the wall. A sinking feeling was forming as he approached silently. Hopefully it was just his nerves acting up..

Tossing his anxiety out the window he grabbed the little girl, earning a startled gasp. He looked down at the little freckled face in his arms, big purple eyes staring up at him. The fear of her head spinning around began to sit heavily in his chest before she gave a little pout before simply huffing "You got me!" Followed by a giggle. 

Tv Fish couldn't help the smile that came from seeing her light up. He set her back down on the grass before turning to James who was still standing in the middle of the yard. "Alright! I got her, she's it and I'm free to go right?" Tv Fish called, tail swaying. Beside him Lost Doll tilted her head, confused.

"What? Those aren't the rules.." she muttered, making his ears perk. 

"Wait, what?" Tv Fish asked.

"Those aren't the rules! You have to catch all of us! Then you win!" James called back. Tv Fish looked at him dumb founded, only to be met with that same shit eating grin.

"Since when are those the rules for tag? It's supposed to be tag one person then they're it!" Tv Fish called back, Lost Doll twiddled her fingers a bit as the blue haired man seemed frustrated by James' antics.

"James you should've told him the rules instead of tricking him.." Lost Doll said, almost in a warning tone. Tv Fish looked down at her, her gaze fixed on the mouse across the yard.

"Yeah.. well... yeah! Those are the rules! Just come get the rest of us! You promised one game!" James said, sounding almost guilty.. or perhaps nervous about Lost Doll. 

Tv Fish sighed softly, agreeing. He did promise to one game. Even if he was tricked into a longer game. It wasn't like he wasn't having fun. It was actually proving to be quite enjoyable so far. He looked at Lost Doll and then James. He caught one, could see another, and had 3 more to find. Before he could step away he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve, turning to look down at the little girl.

"I'm sorry James lied to you to make you play.. I hope you still have fun with us.." Lost Doll whispered, glancing past him. Tv Fish furrowed his brows, following her gaze towards the rose bushes along the corner of the garden. Two and two went together, she was helping him since James tricked him. 

"I'm still having fun." Tv Fish said, gently patting her head. The motion came to him so naturally it was almost bizarre considering how skittish he was. He mouthed out a 'thank you' before crossing the yard. James made a few ridiculous dashes and dodges around him, even though the fish made no effort to go after him.

He got to the other side of the garden, ignoring the sound of James behind him. The rose bushes were quite dense, Cactus Gunman really had put all of his love into them. Seeing them up close they were rather breath taking. The roses were flowering beautifully, bright pops of color against the deep green leaves. Tv Fish glanced down the bush, seeing a little paw sticking out. Tv Fish raised a brow, the little paw shuffling closer to the wall.

With a little smile Tv Fish phased through the front of the bush, gently pressing a finger against Mummy Dog's nose. "Got you." He said. Mummy Dog's ears perked up, following Lost Doll's example and pouting with a little whine. 

"You did.. how did you find me?" Mummy Dog asked. Tv Fish didn't want to give up Lost Doll for helping him so he simple point down at Mummy Dog's paws that were poking out just enough to give him away. "Aww... my feet.." he half whined, but still came out from his hiding place. Tv Fish gently gave him a pat on the head before turning out to the rest of the yard. It wasn't very big. James was still being himself in the middle. Two more kids to find.

"Come on! Come get me!" James called, trying to egg him on again. "Come on, bitch!" Tv Fish's ears perked up. Did James really just..

"I'm telling!" Lost Doll yelled.

"Don't you dare! Tattle tale!" James yelled back. "At least I didn't sell anyone out!" Tv Fish couldn't resist the snort of a laugh as Lost Doll blew a raspberry at James from across the yard. They really were still just kids after all.

Tv Fish then perked at the fact James was distracted, making a dash for him. James noticed him in time to duck under his arms. The blue haired man skid and turned, trying again, just barely missing this time. James clearly was the most active and dodgey.. but Tv Fish finally managed to fake him out and got an arm around him. "Got ya!" Tv Fish grinned, tail swaying.

The shocked look on James' face was priceless, and how quick he frowned and pouted in defeat. He muttered about how he wanted to be the last one out, making Tv Fish smiled as he set him down. "Then maybe hide and don't make yourself the biggest target, hm?" Tv Fish hummed, starting to look around the yard for the last two.

He looped back by Lost Doll, looking around by the walls and ducts. He just had this feeling someone was back here. Tv Fish checked the vent for the basement about three times before giving up on it, he checked around the garbage, also no luck. He scratched his head, tail swaying as he looked around. Then he heard a quiet 'plip' sound. Like water dripping. Again he heard it, turning to the very corner between the wall and duct. There was a little puddle forming on some trash, making him use his head. 

Then his ears perked up, tilting his head up to see Roulette Boy wedged up in the space. He was both surprised and horrified the boy had managed to get up there. Another plip, the drool from his mouth. "... how did you get up there?" Tv Fish dared to ask.

"I climbed." Roulette Boy certainly sounded quite proud of himself. "Good luck tagging me." 

Tv Fish tilted his head up at Roulette Boy, it seemed the child who should know him the best had forgotten something about him. Oh so very carefully Tv Fish pushed off the ground, floating seemingly weightless in the air. Roulette Boy stared down wide eyed, mentally kicking himself for forgetting that Tv Fish tended to float around the basement carefree. 

"Forgot I could float?" Tv Fish asked, earning a mildly embarrassed nod in return. He reached out to grab Roulette Boy, only to have the boy start to slip from his perch. Sparks flicked between Tv Fish's antennas as he just managed to catch the child.. but the sudden drop of weight made them both crash into the ground. At least Roulette Boy landed safely on Tv Fish's body, though Tv Fish would defintely feel that later. He groaned in pain, looking at the spinner atop Roulette Boy's head. Then the boy turned his head so he was actually looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" Roulette Boy asked, half looking like he might cry. "I'm sorry.."

"It's alright.. I'm alright.." Tv Fish said, sounding a bit breathless. Having a child fall directly onto his chest had completely knocked the wind out of him. "All that matters is you're okay.."

With a bit of effort he got up, letting Roulette Boy go. His back was sore but nothing else felt off. He'd walk it off. One more. Just had to find My Son. Surely one more wouldn't be that hard. 

After a solid ten minutes of searching Tv Fish was proven wrong. He had scoured the yard, looked behind every bush, the trash, in the duct to the basement, behind the fence. 

"Okay, James. You guys could only hide it here, right? He is out here, right??" Tv Fish asked, borderline distressed over this game now. 

"Nn.. kinda. Yeah." James said, sounding unsure himself. That didn't help Tv Fish's rising frustration. Kind of. How could he be kind of outside? Tv Fish looked around, seeing the door to the basement. It was out in the yard, but not technically in the yard at the same time. Maybe..? 

Not having a better option Tv Fish headed for the door, opening it and finding it empty. Of course. Then what did that hint mean? He turned and looked between the kitchen and the hall doors. He would've heard those, not that he'd run the risk of walking into the kitchen right now. Then the hall just made the whole hotel fair game. James may have been a trickster but he wouldn't do that. Then a light bulb finally went off.

Tv Fish looked against the far wall, behind the little box garden with Chef's herbs and vegetables was a small shed. All of the garden tools and supplies were in there. It was so small he had over looked it... but for a child it would be perfect. Feeling a spark of hope he went over and opened the door, spotting the last child pressed back between some garden shears and a shovel. Finally. The fish slipped in and gently grabbed My Son's shoulder. "Got ya." The blue haired man said, sounding beyond relieved.

My Son perked up, not pouting like the other. Out of the lot he was the most mature, and definitely the most intelligent. Tv Fish didn't know for sure who was the oldest, but they were all still just kids. "You did it. You got us all." My Son said, heading out to the now cluster of kids out in the yard. Tv Fish came back over, smiling. The game had lasted far longer than he wanted it to.. but he would be lying if he didn't say it was fun. A lot more fun than he expected. 

"Thank you for playing with us!" Tv Fish perked up at the collective thanks from the kids. He smiled softly, a strange feeling in his chest. It felt familiar.. it felt warm. Then all the kids were on him, hugging whatever they could reach. 

"You should play with us again sometime!" "You're really fun!" "Play another game with us!"

The overwhelming joy from the kids was almost too much for the reclusive fish, almost actually overwhelming him. "Maybe we can play again sometime.." he said, not wanting to dash any of their hopes. Based on the giddy reaponses he heard, that was enough for them to be happy. They released him, James piping up about snack time and the majority took off inside.. through the kitchen door. That made him nervous and reminded him of other pressing issues.

First and foremost the painful churn of his empty stomach. 

"Did you want to come in and eat with us?" My Son's voice suddenly came from his side. Tv Fish practically jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry..! I didn't mean to scare you.."

"It's alright.. don't worry. Just go enjoy the snacks with the other kids." Tv Fish said, really not wanting to face Chef right now... and probably needing to rely on the kids for support of he tried. If he was going to ask Chef something he would do it on his own, later. My Son looked at him, seeming to read his nervousness better than the other children.

"How about I bring you something when we're done?" My Son proposed, Tv Fish weighed the options. Hell's Chef would be moving onto more dinner prep following the kids' snacks. He'd have no real chance to eat between now and then. At least this would give him something.

"... alright. I'll take that.. I'll be out here.. but if anyone else comes out.. I probably won't stay.." Tv Fish warned. My Son was smart, he nodded and headed inside, leaving Tv Fish alone out in the garden. The blue haired man sat on the edge of the garden, looking in at all the different plants. He knew a few of residents planted and worked on the garden, each part looking significantly different. Cactus Guman's rose bushes and flowers looked nothing like Hell's Chef's vegetables and herbs. But Chef's and Catherine's stuff seemed at least some what similar.. perhaps that's just how Catherine wanted it. That wasn't really any of his business, she was love sick with the overly hostile cook. Hostile nurse, hostile cook. Surely they were a match made in... well, hell.

Time ticked by, Tv Fish staring up at the overcast sky. It was always overcast here. He thought about memories he had and let them play in his head, thought about shows he had seen late at night... the sun he saw through them. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen the sun. The last time he had really seen it. Always clouds, fog, storms...

The kitchen door opened suddenly. Panic briefly took over, making Tv Fish jump to his feet to flee.. before he saw My Son gently closing the door. With a sigh of relief Tv Fish sat back down, looking at the brunette bringing him something in a little decorative cup. He accepted the treat with a 'thank you' before looking it over. It was a cute looking little pudding cup, seemingly made with a tenderness he had never seen from the cook. It was... different. Perhaps there was more to know about Hell's Chef than he could learn by watching from afar.

Tv Fish ate silently, all but savoring the sweet treat. He had learned from his steals, and especially this treat, he was very fond of sweets of all kinds. My Son took the glass back to have it cleaned, thanking Tv Fish again for the fun game before disappearing back through the kitchen door. The blue haired man watched the boy disappear, suddenly feeling beyond exhausted. Perhaps these social interactions were really too much for him. Today had been extreme compared to yesterday. He did wonder why interacting with the kids was so much easier than anyone else.. logic said they were less dangerous, but that wasn't necessarily true. Perhaps dealing witg Catherine had just opened him up a bit more. Now with his stomach quieted he retreated back to his room where he crawled back into bed. A strange feeling for really having done so little. But it didn't stop him from knocking right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write.
> 
> Also sorry that the first 4 chapters really serve as just character introductions and simple relations for Tv Fish as well as establishing him.
> 
> I promise he actually interacts with Chef in the next chapter lmao


	5. Basement Halls

When Tv Fish awoke he didn't initially have any idea what time it was, lifting his head out of the pillow as his internal clock tried to process. Somehow he had managed to pass out until well after ten at night. However, he did feel refreshed and surprisingly full of energy. It made him feel like he could do at least one more productive thing today.. even if it would be the hardest. 

Tv Fish got up and slipped out of his room, glancing down the hall. He headed towards Chef's room and peeked through the keyhole... empty. Worth a shot. He traveled down the hall and then the stairs to the lobby, the hotel very quiet. Seems everyone was either in their rooms or relaxing, leaving the hallway vacant. As strange as it was, it at the least made traveling easier for the skittish fish. The kitchen and dining room were both empty. That left few options.. but he had an idea. 

Tv Fish headed down the basement stairs, his eyes glowing as the dim lights hardly did their job. He knew the basement probably better than most by this point, he could navigate it without much thought. Even with its labyrinth like qualities. A familiar blue glow illuminated around him, the illusion of water rippling on the walls and ceiling. Somehow making so much light was making him anxious, even when he was so comfortable down here.

He walked up and down the halls, listening for anyone else. For a while he heard nothing, debating if the cook was else where.. but he soon heard the sound of foot steps. Heavy footsteps. There weren't a lot of people here who walked like that. A pit was already forming. Could he really do this? Forcing himself to go on, he pursued at a steady pace. Around another corner and he could see the familar glow of a flame. Seeing Hell's Chef down here in the dim light definitely made Tv Fish remember many close encounters, many nightmares and many, many fears. His own glow faded a bit as he got closer, seeing Chef had his freshly sharpened knife slung over his shoulder. 

The fear pooling in Tv Fish's belly was slowing him down, goosebumps already forming. The second floor of the basement always felt heavier than the first, and right now it felt absolutely suffocating. He could see Hell's Chef looking around ahead.. just what was he looking for down here? Tv Fish composed himself the best he could, swallowing the lump in his throat before attempting to speak. 

"C-chef..?" Just like with Catherine his voice was pathetic, a dead give away to how he felt. His entire body went stiff when he saw the tall man stop walking, having somehow heard his voice over his footsteps. Chef's head turned slowly, an impossible to read expression on his face when he saw Tv Fish behind him. His eyes were glowing an ominous crimson in the low light, casting a foreboding glow along the blade over his shoulder. Tv Fish felt impossibly cold as the cook looked at him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he saw him shift the massive knife. 

Static flickered across his eyes as Hell's Chef took a step towards him, every single signal in his body telling him to run as fast as he could. But that wasn't why he was here. Tv Fish focused on the cook, still feeling completely terrified. "...I... I have a.. a question..." He stuttered. Speaking made Chef stop, seeming to consider if he was actually hearing him. 

"...so you can speak..." Chef said, glowing red eyes still locked onto him. His hand gripped harder at the handle, making Tv Fish take a single step back. There was an ominous glint in Chef's eye when he stepped back. Tv Fish now knew exactly why Chef was down here... he was looking for him. 

"..y-yes... yes I can.." Tv Fish started, feeling smaller with every step closer Hell's Chef got to him. He'd never been so close. "I uh... oh god..." He muttered, feeling himself back up again as sparks danced between his antennas and static flickered across his eyes. Chef was getting way too close.

"What... is it..?" Chef asked, the question weighing heavily on the other as he brought that massive knife down from his shoulder. Tv Fish was convinced he was actually going to die down here. 

"... c- can... can you.. please s-save me some.. f-food...?" Tv Fish barely managed to get the question out before the larger man was lifting that knife of his. Though the question seemed to make him freeze. "Th-three meals.. if you can..." slowly the knife went back to resting on his shoulder, crimson eyes still too focused on the blue haired man. ".. C-Catherine says I'm too.. s-skinny... I-I need to eat more..." 

Hell's Chef stood there, looking at Tv Fish with another unreadable expression. The fish had gone silent, trembling as he stood nearly backed into a wall. He was debating bolting before the cook decided filleting him would be easier than feeding him when Chef spoke again and nearly made his heart stop.

"We can't have that.." Chef said, looking the scrawny man up and down. "I'll feed you." Tv Fish stared at the other, actually having an issue processing this. "You asked me to save you food... you don't want to eat with everyone?" Tv Fish shook his head, his mouth dry from the panic. "Hmm... come to the kitchen after breakfast. I'll have something for you.." 

Hell's Chef looked him up and down again before turning and continuing to walk. Finally out of Chef's gaze, Tv Fish managed to take a breath, swallowing hard as he came down from whatever adrenaline rush he was going through. 

"Th- thank you!" Tv Fish called, flinching at the sound of his own voice. Chef looked back at him, giving him a nod before resuming on his way. Now in the clear Tv Fish was quick to scramble through the walls, far away from the other and that massive knife.. just in case he had a change of heart. However, it seemed Judgement Boy was right. Chef would feed someone hungry who wanted food. So far, so good. Tv Fish began his own mindless wandering up in the hotel, keeping his distance from the basement for now. He needed time to relax and decompress. 

...Down in the the basement, Hell's Chef was making his way back up to the kitchen, a most unnerving smile on his face. "... came right to me..." He said, shifting the knife on his shoulder. "I can work with this..." He chuckled darkly before closing the kitchen door behind him, the sound of metal scraping on metal following..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunn..
> 
> I did say they'd interact this chapter. And they did


	6. In the Kitchen

The rest of the night was quiet and undisturbed, Tv Fish buried under every blanket he could find after his encounter with Chef. The fear that cook sent through him chilled him to the bone. Waking up felt worse than getting to sleep, limbs heavy and sore from the tension. Blankets were twisted all over him, having tossed and turned all night from nightmares. Luckily he couldn't place anything too specific.. Though he had no doubt Hell's Chef played a part in it. Wandering a bit hadn't helped calm him at all last night. 

He got up and ready for the day, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself to go to the kitchen. For the first time with Chef knowing he was there. That still made his stomach flip. He didn't trust the cook, he had no reason to.. but just like with Catherine, Chef hadn't hurt him. Though he did appear to consider it. Heavily considered it. The memory all but played itself again in his head; the way his gloved hand tightened on the handle, his sharp eyes unreadable but unmistakably locked onto him. Tv Fish felt cold fear creeping across his skin, making him shiver as he passed through his door into the quiet hall. 

Even though the two most outwardly hostile residents had given him safe passage to eat he still felt incredibly uneasy. He knew all too well how easily moods could change, one wrong move or statement could make Chef lose his temper. That was something he'd seen far too often. Tv Fish forced the panicked thoughts from his mind as he traveled downstairs, the old floor groaning as he actually put his weight down as he walked. Still wanting to avoid people he opted to go through the garden, which was empty so early in the morning. It was still overcast, but the grass and plants were damp with dew now. The roses also smelled absolutely amazing in the morning air.

Tv Fish looked at the kitchen door, feeling a familiar anxiety starting to pool in his chest. As if to force him along his stomach growled painfully... reminding him of just how little he ate the previous day. He sucked in a deep breath to ease his nerves and phased through the door. He instinctively wanted to duck down, half crouching behind the counter... but the kitchen was empty. He stood up, ears perking a bit. Where was Hell's Chef?

The door connecting the kitchen and dining room suddenly swung open, the tall man stepping through the door with a collection of dirty plates and utensils in hand. Noticing the figure on the other side of the kitchen Chef's eyes imidiately locked on, making Tv Fish shrink into himself. Was coming in his first mistake? 

"... you actually showed up... hmm.." the outwardly hostile tension the cook seemed to have melted away. That was a different look for sure. Chef set all the dishes down in the sink, rolling up his sleeves before turning to the fish. "You came later than I expected..." Tv Fish swallowed a bit nervously, jumping as Chef walked by him to take something out of the fridge. 

The blue haired man pressed himself against the counter, not wanting to be in the cook's way. He knew how Hell's Chef felt about people being in here... though these were very different circumstances. 

"Here." Hell's Chef was holding a plate out to him. Tv Fish looked down, it was gingerly wrapped in plastic, saved for him. 

"... Thank you.." Tv Fish said quietly, taking the plate. It was still warm. Clearly it had only been put away recently... had Chef been waiting for him? The blonde merely nodded with a grunt, giving him a fork and glass of water before turning and removing his gloves before starting on the mountain of dishes. 

Tv Fish unwrapped the plate, shifting rather nervously as he cast a glance around the kitchen. Was he supposed to leave to eat? Come back with the plate? His tail curled around him, taking up as little space as possible. He had no idea what was the appropriate thing to do in regards to keeping Hell's Chef content. The tall blonde noticed the other shifting uneasily with his plate, narrowing his eyes at the thought of purhaps not being happy with the food.. only to see he hadn't even touched it yet.

"...aren't you going to eat?" His question made the blue haired man jump, looking up at him with bright panicked blue eyes. "... you can eat in here... as long as you don't make a mess.." Tv Fish nodded, looking down at the plate.

The thought crossed his mind it could be poisoned. He had never heard of Hell's Chef poisoning other residents... but he had never been so set on cooking any of them either. The fears and worries piled up in his head, staring at his food. However, the meal was looking far too appetizing to not at least try it, and he knew all too well refusing to eat was a fate worse than death. Tv Fish couldn't honestly remember the last time he ate a real meal like this.

When meals were prepared like this for the residents it served as a reminder that Hell's Chef knew how to make normal food, not just the chopped up remains of unfortunate guests and hazaradous meals purely for the sake of injuring whomever have to eat them. The plate was pretty evenly portioned out, almost decoratively so with fluffy looking eggs, crispy bacon and diagonally cut french toast. It looked as though there had been syrup and butter on the french toast, but having come late most of it had been absorbed into the bread. Tv Fish's stomach all but cramped at the sight, painfully reminding him it was empty.

"... you sound like you're starving." Hell's Chef said, looking over at Tv Fish in the corner. He could hear his stomach over the sound of washing dishes. 

"Y-yeah... I don't eat very often..." Tv Fish muttered, not really wanting to get into exactly how he was keeping himself fed.

Hell's Chef seemed at least appeased by his answer, returning to the dishes. No longer his center of attention, Tv Fish finally scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth. If it was poisoned it was at least delicious poison. Tv Fish seemed to light up at the taste, his tail swaying slightly. Unable to control himself he ate perhaps a bit too fast, scraping up every crumb that was on his plate. He also wasn't very good at paying attention while eating, completely unaware of the the tall man watching him. 

It was strange to see someone eating so fast when they weren't being rushed along. Perhaps it was the fear? Chef looked down the smaller man's body, seeing a bit of his side from the tears in his shirt. Even just that was enough for the blonde to see that Tv Fish was very skinny. He would fix that.

Tv Fish came back to his senses when saw Hell's Chef reaching for him, static buzzing as he jerked back and partially phased through the counter. Much to his surprise Chef stopped, looking at him with his hand held out. Gears started to turn as the static faded... he was reaching for the plate. He was just doing the dishes. Looking a bit embarrassed by his own distress, Tv Fish handed the plate to Chef. "..Sorry.." he muttered, face feeling oddly warm. It was very strange to feel embarrassed in front of someone, especially Hell's Chef.

Chef took the plate and went back to the sink, resuming his work. Tv Fish looked at him, then around at the kitchen; one person was really responsible for all of this? Unlike Judgment Boy and Judgement Boy Gold who had their promter assistants, who occationally were seen helping with other things, Hell's Chef was alone in here. He cooked and cleaned up three full meals, snacks for the kids, very often dessert in recent time, gardening and general kitchen maintenance.. plus his rounds and everything he did outside the kitchen. It was a lot.

Tv Fish continued to look around until he saw the massive knife sitting on the metal block. The sight made him tremble and process that perhaps it was time he left. He had his first meal for the day. He didn't need to float around and be in the way. 

"Th-thank you.." Tv Fish stuttered, Chef pulled on his gloves and looked at him. ".. it was delicious..." Chef raised a brow, glowing red eyes locked onto him. Tv Fish was starting to feel very uneasy. "Ah.. uh.. s-see you later!" Tv Fish exclaimed, bolting out through the kitchen door. 

Hell's Chef watched the fish bolt out, turning and grabbing his knife. It was time to tend to the garden. He looked at the door when Tv Fish had bolted, knowing based on how enthusiastically he had eaten he'd be back for lunch. Chef grinned, squeezing the handle of his knife as he went out the door. He had all the time he needed now...

Lunch came and went near about the same as breakfast, Tv Fish having arrived closer to the appropriate time as he had popped in when Chef himself was in the middle of eating. What had surprised Tv Fish is it was the closest he'd ever seen Hell's Chef to being surprised. Part of him imagined if he actually saw that little flinch.

Now Tv Fish had wandered around the basement a few times, his normal routine. Upon slipping down to the third floor he heard that oh so familiar song and rattling chains.

"Do you know who I am~?" Judgement Boy was practicing. It seemed early.. but anything seemed possible right now. Lots of things that had been the same forever changed within a matter of days, hours even. Tv Fish followed his song, spotting the scale spinning his cages and mock dropping the heart.

"Have you ever dropped the money?" Tv Fish asked, successfully scaring the blonde in stipes. He looked back at Tv Fish, sighing heavily as he rested this dumbbell on his shoulders.

"Well, well, look who it is. Back in the basememt I see." Judgement Boy rocked his shoulders, letting the scales teeter. "You ate two meals today. Must be a nice feeling." Tv Fish raised a brow. "You know... I think you and the chef could end up getting along. He never let's anybody in his kitchen." Judgement Boy did that dramatic voice he loved so much. The statement however made Tv Fish bristle, though he wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling. 

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Tv Fish said, his sarcastic tone making Judgement Boy smirk. "I think its more likely he chops my head and tail off and fillets the rest."

"Mm.. maybe. He did have a bit of an obsession with you when he first saw you." Judgement Boy said, Tv Fish felt.. strange hearing that. Most people barely even knew about him, let alone had seen him. Then Chef was obsessed with him... for cooking reason for sure, but still. "Honestly I would like to say he still does.. I've seen him down wandering the basement to look for you."

"You know this isn't making me feel any better about being alone in the kitchen with him." Tv Fish said, watching Judgement Boy continue to teeter his scales.

"Oh relax, if he wanted to chop you up he would've done so when you stopped moving." The blonde said, Tv Fish had to nod. Chef wasn't the most patient...

"I suppose that's true... but I'm not going to let my guard down.. I don't trust him." Tv Fish said, watching Judgement Boy walk by.

"I wouldn't expect you to, he is unpredictable. I didn't know for sure if he'd take a swing at you or not." Judgement Boy flashed a toothy grin as he walked. 

Tv Fish was looking at him, mouth slighty open. Judgement Boy had told him to do it in the first place, and he wasn't even sure if it was safe?? 

"You're saying I could've died? He could've killed me!"

"Hey, hey... but he didn't. I know enough to make safe guesses. He's not too hard to figure out. I told you, he's a chef. His job is to cook and feed." Judgement Boy said, the fish following him looking quite upset. "So now we know. You are unharmed and getting three meals a day."

"I guess..." Tv Fish glanced down at the scales. "... and what about your scales. You never answered."

"My judgements are for me and the person I'm judging." Judgement Boy said. Tv Fish made a face; what a liar. It was almost dinner time. They had to get upstairs to eat.

The two parted in the garden, Judgement Boy going around to the dining room while Tv Fish slipped through the kitchen door. Being early gave him a new perspective on what Hell's Chef did. Upon entering the blonde cook was setting up several plates to carry out. He looked at the fish, no where near as surprised as he was earlier.

"I'll feed you in a minute.." Chef muttered, picking up the plates and heading out to the dining room. Tv Fish waited, watching Chef finish setting up more plates then brought them out. The last set of plates he added what Tv Fish assumed was cheese on top of the vegetables before taking those out.

He actually made changes based on who got what. Tv Fish had never noticed before, then again he never was up here around the meals. He waited quietly, looking around at the pots that would need to be cleaned, then he noticed the two plates made sitting on the counter. Looking at them one appeared to have a bit more food than the other. Tv Fish looked at the door as Chef came back, his focus now on the blue haired man. 

"You have no issues with this? " Chef asked, picking up the plates. In his current state Tv Fish defintely wasn't picky, though the consideration was nice. 

"No, it looks good.." Tv Fish said. His mouth was almost watering from the smell. Chef looked at him for a moment before turning to the stove and setting the plates down. He mixed the pot, letting the curious Tv Fish peek around him at a safe distance to see. It was the cheese sauce he used on the last set of plates.

"Do you want any of this?" Chef looked at Tv Fish, who dispite not saying a word, seemed very interested. His eyes were practically sparkling. Now that was a different look on the timid man's face. Even without a verbal confirmation Chef took it as a yes. He scooped out a hefty spoonful and poured it over the broccoli.. on the bigger plate.

Chef passed it over to Tv Fish silently, nodding in response to the thanks he received. Tv Fish looked at his portion compared to Chef's, surprised the larger one was for him.. was it possible it was a mistake?

"Uh.. this isn't your plate, is it? It seems.. like a lot.." Tv Fish said, ears folding back as he poked at the cheese covered broccoli.

"You're skinny." Chef said simply, taking a bite of his food. Tv Fish looked down at his food, eating a florette of broccoli and cheese. "You need to eat and gain weight..." Tv Fish nodded, continuing to eat. He was right.

Something about this felt.. familiar. The warm cheese, while definitely a favorite taste, reminded him of... Tv Fish couldn't place it. Perhaps it was his own memory, long since forgotten. He ate quietly, tail swaying as he was lost in thought. Potato, broccoli with cheese, and a pork chop. Eating dinner took longer than the other meals, mostly from having to actually cut the meat. Chef actually had to stop him from just biting into it while trying to eat too fast.. again.

"Relax... slow down... no one is going to take it from you..." Chef said, softer than Tv Fish expected. That was strangely nice of him. 

They ate in silence after that, Chef collecting their plates and starting to set up the sinks. He went about his usual business, collecting the dishes from the dining room, breaking everything down and storing whatever excess he could use for tomorrow. He really did work hard. 

Tv Fish watched, fiddling with his hands as he stood out of the way. Chef's sleeves were rolled up, gloves set aside as he scrubbed the pots. Tv Fish's ears twitched, wondering if he should ask to help. Would that be over stepping? Chef was very, very possessive of the kitchen. He didn't like people in his kitchen, stealing his food, messing with his things. So help seemed like a stretch. But it wasn't cooking.. so..

"Um..." Tv Fish started, seeing Chef glance over his shoulder at him as he continued washing. "Do you... need any help..?" Tv Fish swallowed hard as his sharp red eyes narrowed at the question. He was pretty sure he could see his muscles tensing under his uniform. It was a bad question to ask.

"No." Chef said sharply before returning to the dishes. He was definitely agitated now. At least his knife was safely set aside. Taking the hint Tv Fish inched for the door, receiving an intimidating glance from the cook.

"S-sorry... uh.. dinner was delicious.. thank you again.." Tv Fish stuttered slightly, his comment seeming to ease some of the hostile tension that he had knit into Chef's shoulders. "See you in the morning." With that he slipped out the door, disappearing from Chef's view. 

Tomorrow morning. Tv Fish would come back, eat again. Lunch. Dinner. Repeat. How long would he continue? Chef pondered to himself as he cleaned and put everything away. He preped for the next day and began sharpening his prized knife. Tv Fish had surprised him, more vocal than he had expected based on their brief interactions in the past. Oddly.. polite. He stuttered a lot, very jumpy.. That made sense. Small and skinny.. though he'd work on that. Chef lifted his knife, looking along the sharp edge. What an interesting situation to be in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you about that dramatic irony


	7. Gardening Tips

The next day was nearly the same as the first, Tv Fish better at his timing when he arrived in the kitchen for his meals. He was careful not to show up too early and risk being in the way, and never came late to make Chef save his food again. Tv Fish was also careful as to not push the cook again with the wrong questions. They didn't talk much, Tv Fish didn't linger very long, not wanting to overstay his welcome. This routine went on for a solid three days after the first.

Four days into his first week, having gotten fairly used to the new schedule to work around Tv Fish had noticed an increase in his energy, not having to rest as often. His body didn't feel as sore and his stomach wasn't killing him the way it was before. Aside from the physical changes he felt from actually eating properly he had noticed he wasn't as jumpy.. still timid and wary, but not ready to bolt at the first movement he saw. Chef still made him nervous, but not as much as he did before.

Breakfast ended, the dishes were taken care of and Tv Fish did a brief wander of the basement. He chatted with Judgement Boy, which also had become part of his routine. At least twice he had also played a game with Roulette Boy, who was beyond ecstatic to have someone besides the other kids play with him. Tv Fish had also caught James one night and inquired about his camera, the one that could project directly into his head and out to guests and residents the same. Of course James lied and took off, claiming he had 'lost it'. While he didn't mind playing tag, he still found James to be absolutely infuriating to deal with.

Tv Fish went up the stairs to the garden from the basement, having finished another chat with Judgement Boy. The scale had made another joke of Tv Fish and Hell's Chef getting along. And then offered actual helpful advice. "Chef would never say he needs help." Judgement Boy emphasised the word needs. "Perhaps try asking if he wants help. Or even if you can help." Tv Fish nodded at the thought. It was a way to work around Chef's ego in his kitchen. Tv Fish was hopeful maybe he could help out if only just a little bit. 

Tv Fish phased through the door, perking up when he saw Hell's Chef tending to his garden. The blue haired man tilted his head, watching him curiously from afar. He had seen a few different people garden, but he himself knew nearly nothing about it. Perhaps now could be a time to learn? As long as he wasn't too distracting perhaps the cook wouldn't mind him watching.

He carefully walked over, feeling somewhat nervous about bothering Chef outside the kitchen. Tv Fish pushed off the ground, floating a few feet off the ground. Should Chef stand up he would be much higher than him, but while crouching and tending to the plants they were about eye level. Tv Fish floated next to the cook, giving him a few feet just in case he was too close.

Chef perked up, noticing the shadow and then the blue glow, turning rather quickly and still managing to startle the fish. His hand had initally moved toward his knife, but receded when he saw Tv Fish floating there.

"...what are you doing?" Chef asked, shifting his gaze back to his garden. He plucked a carrot from the ground, Tv Fish perking up.

"I was just curious..." Tv Fish said, watching Chef pull out another root vegetable he wasn't familiar with. A turnip maybe?

"... Curiosity killed the cat.." Chef said rather flatly. That certainly made a knot form in Tv Fish's stomach. The blue haired man realized Chef didn't move when he said that. Was... that a joke? He didn't hear a chuckle or see a smile.. but he didn't notice any hostility either.

"... can I watch?" Tv Fish asked, trying out the new method of asking. Chef paused, glancing up at the fish floating there. The cook had a blank expression, as though considering it.

"... fine. I don't own the garden." Chef said after a moment, returning to his tending. Having gotten permission Tv Fish settled onto the grass next to Chef, still keeping a couple feet between them. 

He watched for a while, quietly, trying to understand what exactly was what. Tv Fish watched herbs and other root vegetables get collected, set carefully in a basket. He glanced between the leafy greens, tilting his head as he had no idea what was the difference. Some things had a scent, he could pick up on that much. Tv Fish spotted a strange looking curled stalk with a few leaves growing out of it. The leaves reminded him of something he'd seen in the kitchen before.

"Is this basil?" Tv Fish asked, pointing at the stalk. Chef looked at the plant in question, narrowing his eyes. "Or.. bay leaf..?" Tv Fish sounded more unsure. 

Chef grabbed the stalk and ripped it out rather hard, a few leaves falling off. Tv Fish sank back into himself at the strangely aggressive act. It was just a plant wasn't it?

"This is a weed." Chef growled, the thin plant seeming to wilt in his hand. Tv Fish noticed at the top of the stalk what appeared to be a bulb.. a flower? "It doesn't belong here."

Before Hell's Chef could toss it aside Tv Fish piped up. "Can I have it?" He asked. Chef looked at him, brows furrowed slightly. "I.. I wanted to try and garden.. I like how flowers look and smell..." 

"... this is a weed." Chef repeated, softer this time. He looked at the plant in his hand, there was a chance it could be a flower.. but that didn't change the fact in his part of the garden it was useless. "Why don't you plant a seed then? Cactus Gunman has plenty..." Chef muttered, looking at the other who still seemed focused on the plant in his hand.

"Can I try this one first? I can keep it in my room and let it bloom." Tv Fish said, ears perking up. Chef made a bit of a face, though what he was thinking was unreadable. Then he was holding the plant out to the blue haired man.

"Here..." Chef said quietly. "Pots and soil are in the shed..." he added, resuming his work. Tv Fish perked up, taking his presumed weed and heading to the shed. He set it up in a plain pot, much like the terracotta pots in the rooms. It looked a bit rough now that Chef had manhandled it.. but the bud was unharmed. Somehow the little plant made him happy.. maybe something else from his past? Or he felt similar to it... something that didn't necessarily belong here, but still growing, managing..

Or he was just really over thinking it. Regardless be wanted to see what the flower looked like, weed or not.

Tv Fish sat relitively quietly the rest of the time, asking a few questions about some vegetables and herbs. Chef oddly okay with the questions and curiosity, letting him smell a few of the herbs. Tv Fish was also certain he heard a chuckle when jerked back from rosemary. While Chef was fairly quiet, he did talk more today than he had the first day. It seemed both of them had become more talkative.

Tv Fish looked at the flowers along the wall, then back at his weed.

"Are there edible flowers?" He asked. Chef was finishing up, watering the herbs. 

"Yes." 

"Do they taste good?"

"Varies." Tv Fish tilted his head. "Different flowers have different tastes. They are typically decoration." Chef looked over the garden, seeming satisfied.

"Have you ever used them?" Very curious. Chef looked at him, not seeming annoyed despite the persistent questions.

"Yes." Chef said. "I used to work on a train... first class... decorative plates... rich customers..." Tv Fish perked up a bit. "Snobby customers..." Chef growled, seeming to be getting aggitated by the memory. Tv Fish trembled lightly, gripping the pot of his plant. Chef sighed, plucking up his knife with ease and swinging it over his shoulder. "I don't use them anymore. No need for that kind of decorating.."

"I bet it looked really nice." Tv Fish said softly, sanding up. "You're really good at your job." Hell's Chef looked at the other, watching him shy away from the gaze. Perhaps he was getting a little too relaxed around the cook.

"... I need to start on lunch." Chef said. Tv Fish nodded, clutching his little plant. ".. take good care of that." With that Chef returned to the kitchen with his fresh produce, leaving Tv Fish out in the garden. 

Tv Fish stared at the door, feeling oddly... happy? The interaction with Chef was pleasant, they talked more than they had previously. Chef seemed less abrasive, even when bothered with questions. Tv Fish could practically hear Judgement Boy saying "See! I told you that you two could get along!"

But... maybe he was right. He had been before, even on a hunch.. so... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love awkward bonding. Love cold characters having to be soft to skittish ones


	8. More than Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is why mild food stuffing is in the tags. I promise it isn't that bad

A few more days passed, Catherine gave him a quick check up and verified that he had put on a bit of weight but still had a ways to go. Another check up after another week was agreed on. Tv Fish kept his routine with Judgement Boy and Roulette Boy, occationally joined by other children. His plant had perked up on his window sill, growing new leaves and getting taller. The bud still hadn't opened, though it had gotten bigger. Tv Fish and Hell's Chef had a few more lax conversations, the cook seeming significantly less abrasive now that they were in the second week. They had discussed hobbies the other day, finding that Tv Fish had none aside from enjoying music and now trying his hand at gardening while Chef's "hobbies" revolved around his work so Tv Fish wasn't convinced they really counted. It was still pleasant to have a conversation with him, oddly enough.

Breakfast and lunch went by peacefully, Tv Fish once again joining Chef in the garden between the meals. Though this time he actually planted a seed. Chef let him plant it closer to his herbs, though not necessarily in his part of the garden. It was a flower seed, a simple little tulip he had gotten from Cactus Gunman. Tv Fish was excited to see it grow, hopefully it would be okay since his only experience was with a weed. 

Dinner was approaching, Tv Fish floating about and chatting with Judgement Boy in the basement. He had come to enjoy watching him train, listening to his mock judgements and his overly enthusiastic song. Tv Fish also... liked having someone to talk to. Perhaps he needed this change.

"You know, you've really come out of your shell!" Judgement Boy grinned, spinning on his heel and mock dropping one of the cages. "You seem happy."

Tv Fish perked up, looking at him. For the first time he actually smiled at the blonde, a real smile. Judgement Boy seemed to light up at the other's response. Tv Fish didn't have words for how he felt, but he knew for sure he felt better than he had in ages.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time. Chef is probably waiting for you." Judgement Boy teased, all but skipping by a now flustered Tv Fish. The blonde raised a brow, that was a different response.

"Shut up.. he's just doing his job.." Tv Fish muttered, feeling the warmth on his cheeks. 

"Funny how you turn red though." Judgement Boy mused. That made Tv Fish redder. Judgement Boy was honestly surprised when he felt the fish's elbow in his side. He decided to stop his teasing, knowing better than to push him too far. Tv Fish was still pretty shy, perhaps this was just a branch off of his shyness. Or perhaps he was getting along better with Chef than he wanted to share. 

The two headed upstairs, making a lighter conversation about how the kids seemed to love Tv Fish now. Which made Tv Fish smile again. He felt better it seemed. They parted ways at the garden, as usual, and Judgement Boy wished the other a good evening. They rarely saw each other after dinner.

Tv Fish entered the kitchen, seeing Chef preparing what appeared to be their plates. The tall blonde looked at the blue haired man and gave him a nod before turning his attention back to the meal at hand. Italian food; pasta, red sauce and a beautiful fried chicken cutlet on top with a healthy portion of cheese to top it off. Tv Fish's tail swayed in excitement, something Chef had noticed him doing more often.

Chef handed out the food to those in the dining room, Tv Fish hearing the collective thanks from everyone before Chef came back. Tv Fish was given his portion of food, which still was slightly bigger than Chef's. As they ate Chef looked over the other. Tv Fish had become less tense and reclusive, standing much closer than he had last week. He didn't scarf down his food as fast as he could anymore, actually taking his time to eat and enjoy it. He did still look thin, but not as painfully so.

"...Your check up was today, wasn't it?" Chef asked. Tv Fish perked up, looking at him as he swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti. Chef didn't usually start conversations.

"Yeah.. it was this morning." Tv Fish answered, licking sauce from his lip. As always it was delicious.

"What did Catherine say?" It was his usual tone. Hard to read.

"That I put on some weight." Tv Fish ate a piece of chicken before continuing. "But I still have a ways to go." He ate another piece of chicken. Chef hummed, finishing his plate quietly before going to collect the other dishes. Tv Fish was just finishing as Chef put the dishes in the sink. 

Before Tv Fish could add his plate to the sink, Chef stopped him and took the plate from him. With furrowed brows he went to question what Chef was doing, only to see the blonde refill the plate with the same sized portion. Chef offered it back to him, Tv Fish taking it with a confused look.

"You are still very thin. I think you could have another helping." Chef said, sounding rather.. happy? Compared to his usual tone. He looked at Tv Fish expectantly, waiting.

Tv Fish could eat more, so it couldn't hurt... and even though he had eased up around Hell's Chef, he knew better than to refuse any food Chef gave him. If anything would set him off it would be that. So, Tv Fish smiled and thanked him, starting to eat his second portion. He was surprised that Chef seemed to half smile back before starting to work on the dishes.

About midway through his plate though Tv Fish was starting to feel very full. He cast a glance over at the cook, swallowing another mouthful of spaghetti. Chef looked back at him, still seeming to be in a good mood.

"Good?" The blonde asked. Tv Fish nodded, offering a smile before the cook returned his focus to the dishes. It would be a lot, but Tv Fish would finish the plate to keep Chef happy. Surely eating more would help him gain the weight he needed like Chef said.

Tv Fish did manage to finish his plate, letting out a sigh of relief. Perhaps a bit too loud but he didn't hear any questions from Chef. Tv Fish tried again to put his plate in the sink, only to get stopped again. This time Chef set a single chicken cutlet on his plate. His finned ears folded back, looking up at the cook. 

"One piece left over." He said. "I dont believe I can save it for anything." Tv Fish continued to look at him, feeling his stomach churn painfully from already being overfilled. "Want to finish it up?" Chef said it such a tone that Tv Fish couldn't place if it was polite or threatening. So he simply nodded, happy to see Chef appeared content with his answer.

Chef actually gently pat the other's head before returning to the last of the dishes. Tv Fish felt... weird. Aside from having eaten way too much, that was the first time Hell's Chef had touched him. It was surprisingly gentle. He looked down at the last piece of chicken. Still couldn't be rude... so he started eating. 

Finishing it definitely didn't make his stomach feel any better. Tv Fish's stomach felt heavy, making a lot more noise than he'd ever heard from it. And he felt.. borderline nauseous. He'd never over eaten before. He also felt strangely warm.. almost feverish. Maybe from the nausea?

He looked at Chef who had finished cleaning up and seemed to be prepping something else now. He was wisking something in a bowl, making Tv Fish tilt his head slightly. A sudden chime from the oven made him jump slightly. He never heard that go off, usually he had wandered back to the basement by now. 

"Making something else..?" Tv Fish asked, a sudden familiar nervousness starting to creep in.

"Mm." Chef hummed, setting the bowl down. Tv Fish stepped back so he had access to the oven, unable to stop the trembling. Chef passed him and opened the oven... only to pull out a large sheet pan with what appeared to be a kind of muffin pan. He was just baking... Tv Fish sighed softly in relief. The cook flipped the tray, plating out a few dozen chocolate cakes. Usually the idea of a cake would excite him, but right now he could feel himself about to gag at the thought.

"Smells good..." Tv Fish muttered, smiling at the cook. He knew he should still be polite, even as he slipped back toward the door to the garden. 

"Where are you going?" Chef's voice stopped him dead in his tracks, looking up at the tall blonde. His red eyes had an ominous glow to them tonight. "Surely you still have room for dessert.." he said. Tv Fish's ears folded back, doing his best to smile and nod. How was he supposed to say no?

Later in the night Tv Fish was making his way to the lounge, feeling absolutely sick. He had been gagging, hiccuping, feeling the worst he had in... He didn't even remember. He had no idea eating so much would feel so awful. But no one could tell Chef no in regards to food, guest or resident would find themselves on the other side of that knife. Tv Fish also really didn't want to spoil whatever they had, feeling strangely at ease with it. Perhaps Chef was just feeling generous, wanting to help him along with his weight. It wasn't really like him.. but none of this was. That had to be it.

Lost in thought Tv Fish didn't even notice Catherine walk by, stopping short when she saw the blue haired man's face.

"Oh my... are you feeling alright?" She asked, snapping him out of it. He looked at her, looking almost green in the face as he tried to suppress a gag. "You certainly don't look alright... what's wrong?" As if to answer for him his stomach groaned in pain, making him feel even worse. "... do you need to throw up?"

"No." Tv Fish said, ears folding back. "No... I'm alright.. I just need to lay down for a bit..." Catherine looked at him skeptically. He was quick to answer that question.

"What happened?" Catherind asked, her tail curling around her.

"I... I just ate a bit too much..." Tv Fish said, sounding about as bad as he looked. Catherine raised a brow.

"Be careful about over eating.." she started.

"I know.. I should've asked to stop.." he groaned. Catherine stared at him. Asked to stop?

"What do you mean?"

"It was Chef's idea... I mentioned I needed to gain more weight and he insisted..." Tv Fish sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm sure he was just trying to help.. but..." he fought back another gag. "S-sorry.. I need to go lay down..." he didn't let her get another word in before he went on his way to the lounge. Catherine watched him go, flicking her tongue out before going about her business. She couldn't be late to her date after all.

'Date' was what she called it, though it was more of hanging out, having a couple drinks, and having one sided conversations. Tonight thus far had been no different. Chef barely spoke to her, what he did say was dismissive or cooking related. He was always so caught up in his work. Catherine looked at him taking a sip of his drink. Perhaps she should try something else... something new.

"You surprised me by actually feeding that fish." She said, hearing him hum in reply. "He has put on a bit of weight but he is still very skinny."

"...he told me." Chef said. Progress.. sort of.

"Though be careful about overfeeding him.." Catherine said, Chef was silent. "He isn't used to eating so much."

"He'll get used to it." Chef said, finishing his drink. Before Catherine could say anything else he grinned. ".. needs more meat on his bones.."

Catherine stared a Chef for a moment, finally just sighing and downing her own drink. Well... some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not that bad.


	9. Time Together

Tv Fish found that for the next couple days Chef had nearly doubled his meal portions, and he still lacked the courage to tell him it was too much and refuse. No matter how many times he tried to make himself, he couldn't. Chef had seemed to be in an overall better mood and telling him to stop could spoil that good mood and whatever peace they had between them. So he struggled through it, dealing with the sick feeling after. 

Another hefty lunch went by, Tv Fish slightly better at masking his feelings as Chef went to tend to one of the kids who seemed to want more to eat. He looked at his plate and the pile of dishes. He hadn't tried to ask Chef to help again and decided to take a risk by starting to clean his own dish. Chef came back to see him at the sink, almost immidately questioning him.

"What are you doing?" That tone hadn't been heard in several days, but it struck the same fear into the fish's heart.

"I was just washing my dish..." Tv Fish said, not shying away the way he used to. He looked at Chef... despite the tone he didn't look as hostile as he sounded. Skeptical, but not aggressive. It was time to try again. "... can I help with the dishes?" Chef looked at him, eyes narrow but clearly thinking it over this time. 

"...fine." Chef said after a moment. Tv Fish perked up, the gears in his head stuttering. It worked? Tv Fish smiled, stepping aside for the cook as he prepared to start on the rest of the dishes. He returned to the sink once the cook gave him a nod. 

The smaller man stood beside him, torn, baggy sleeves rolled up as his tail swayed and Hell's Chef filled up the sinks. Chef looked down at the fish, quietly scrubbing the plates, seeming to be quite thorough. At least Tv Fish actually did a good job on washing the dishes. Chef had been prepared to scold him and shoo him away, but it seemed he wasn't a bad dish washer at all. 

There was a pretty noteable height difference between them, especially when they were standing beside each other. Chef could easily see over Tv Fish's head. Sharp red eyes watched the other, the fish completely focused on the task at hand. Satisfied with what he saw the blonde focused back on the dishes, the way he always did.

The extra hands did make it go faster, significantly faster. Chef didn't seem to know what to do having gotten done so quickly. He looked at the other, who was now cleaning the sink. 

"... thank you." Chef said, making the blue haired man look up at him. Tv Fish actually processed how close they were and feeling quite small compared to the other.

"You're welcome." Tv Fish said, offering a smile. Chef started to roll down his sleeves, Tv Fish actually noticing how strong his arms looked. It was obvious that Chef was strong based on his knife alone, but seeing it was something else. His muscles were definitely solid, hidden under his uniform. Then Tv Fish actually processed what he was thinking, looking away. Where had that thought conme from? 

The blonde was then picking up his knife and resting it on his shoulder. It seemed he had found something to do. Tv Fish nodded to him and waved goodbye before phasing through the door. Chef gave him a wave back, seeming to be thinking about something again. Tv Fish checked his seed in the garden, which had done nothing yet. Then began to decend into the basement, drifting peacefully through the walls and rooms, casting his blue glow across the walls. 

Dinner was about the same as the other meals, Tv Fish struggling to finish his portion. Luckily Chef hasn't noticed his struggle. Again he asked if he could help with the dishes, catching the cook off guard as he set the dishes in the sink. Once again Chef agreed, allowing the other to work beside him and speed up the dishes. Once they were done he noticed the fish leaning against the counter, seeming to feel unwell. 

"Everything alright?" Chef asked, noticing how Tv Fish jumped. His eyes narrowed a bit as he waited for a reply.

"I'm alright... just full.." Tv Fish said, smiling at the other regardless of how he felt. Chef looked him up and down, seeing that in only the few days that passed he seemed to be filling out his baggy clothes a bit more. Tv Fish was trying very hard not to falter under the cook's sharp gaze. 

"I have to get things together for tomorrow.. and do my rounds.." Chef said, once again heaving his massive knife over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow.." 

Tv Fish paused. Usually that was his line. He looked at Chef, only to see he was already heading out.

"See you tomorrow." Tv Fish called, seeing the blonde stop to acknowledge his words before continuing. Alone in the kitchen Tv Fish began to wonder about him and Chef. Even though not much time had passed, they had both changed significantly. They both were more vocal, especially with each other, Tv Fish wasn't as timid or skittish... though certain things still made him jump. Chef somehow seemed more gentle, and allowed Tv Fish to sit with him in the garden and talk, help with the dishes and didn't appear to search for him in the basement anymore. It was... nice.

Night creeped up, another storm brewing. Thunder rolled in, lightning flashing and illuminating the old building. Tv Fish didn't even know what time it was, having gotten caught up hanging out with Judgement Boy after dinner. That was something they almost never did, though both enjoyed the other's company. They talked and joked for what was probably hours, Tv Fish listening to more mock judgements and pretending to be shocked at the results. It could've gone on all night... but Judgement Boy Gold showed up and seemed to be disappointed in them for playing around. Tv Fish had almost never interacted with Gold.. and this didn't seem like a good time.

Tv Fish said his goodbyes, heading up the stairs into the house for a change. He didn't feel like getting wet today. The hall with the nurses office and lounge was clear, still cautious about returning to his room. He started walking, perking up at the sound of the tv in the lounge. Out of curiosity he peeked, seeing a rather annoyed looking Catherine sitting on the couch. 

"He's so inconsiderate." She huffed before munching on a donut. "Canceling because he's too busy.." she muttered, sinking back into the couch. "What does he have to do now.."

Tv Fish stepped away, it wasn't any of his business. Thunder rolled over head, Neko Zombie crying out from the other side of the hotel. Again the halls lit up and he continued to the end of the hall. He debated taking the other stairwell but Neko Zombie was always unpredictable.. and Gregory was sure to be there soon. 

He went up the closer stairwell, peeking into the hall where Lost Doll often was.. though at this time of night she was asleep. Another crack of thunder shook the hotel, a startled cry coming from another room. Seems the thunder had woken Cactus Gunman. Tv Fish went for the path over looking the garden, seeing the light rain had already put out the candles there. The garden seemed very ominous at night during a storm from this view. It was dark, dreary and deserted. 

Tv Fish continued before the sky lit up again. The last thing he needed was a lightning strike to short his circuits, he didn't need anyone trying to restart him after that. Safe inside again he went around to where his room was, only to stop short at a voice. "What are you doing up here?"

He recognized it imidiately, looking down the dim hall to a set of glowing red eyes and a flickering flame. Hell's Chef must've been retiring for the night. Chef stayed focused on the fish, the blue glow emitting from him illuminating that side of the hall. A knot was forming quickly in the pit of his stomach.

"I.. I was just wandering.." Tv Fish lied. He didn't want anyone other than Gregory to know he was residing in a room up here. Thunder rolled through again, quieter this time. It was passing.

"Never seen you wander up here before.." Chef said, lowering his knife from his shoulder. 

"I don't do it often.. but I like to look around.." Tv Fish said more honestly. He couldn't help but glance at the knife. 

"... The hall isn't much to look at." Chef sounded skeptical. Tv fish was starting to feel anxious, tension starting to tighten his muscles.

"Well, the rooms up here are bigger.. nicer.. I have seen a few of the spares..." Tv Fish said. He was not going to mention peeking in Chef or Gold's rooms, as Chef said curiosity killed the cat. 

Chef looked at him, that same unreadable expression. Tv Fish let his ears fold back a bit as the cook looked down the hall behind him. Was someone else coming? Glowing crimson eyes were on him again, Tv Fish unsure what was making his stomach twist now.

"... do you.. want to have a drink?" Chef asked.

Tv Fish stared at him, his mind struggling to process the question. He was sure he heard that wrong. 

".. what?" The blue haired man managed to ask, completely at a loss. The cook cast another glance back over his shoulder. Was he... checking if anyone was coming? 

"... do you want to have a drink?" Chef asked again, more sternly this time. Tv Fish blinked at him a few times, gears struggling to turn. 

"A.. drink?" Tv Fish could tell Chef's patience was wearing on this conversation. He looked... strangely frazzled. Another glance back, paranoid?

"Yes." Chef almost sounded annoyed. Almost. He seemed to collect himself before asking again. "Would you like to have a drink.. with me?"

Tv Fish couldn't help the spark that danced between his antennas. Chef raised a brow, shifting his knife back onto his shoulder. He was waiting after Tv Fish's curious reaction now that the question got through his head.

"... sure.." Tv Fish said, his own voice seeming to startle him. He felt like he hadn't even thought it over before answering. Chef perked up, letting out what Tv Fish assumed was a sigh of relief. Had he been nervous to ask? He was constantly checking over his shoulder, as though worried someone would see or hear. He asked several times, becoming more frustrated with each ask. Just what was going on in Gregory House?

Tv Fish started to head down the hall towards the bar. He couldn't help but flinch when Chef caught him by the back of his shirt. So many thoughts flashed through his had, making static fill his vision. 

"Easy.." Chef said softly, almost a whisper before releasing him. Tv Fish relaxed a bit, still tense from the strangeness of this situation. "Where are you going?" 

"Huh?" Tv Fish looked up at the cook, seeing his own reflection in the massive knife. The sight made him uneasy. "I figured we were going to the bar.. isn't that where everyone goes..?"

"Typically.." Chef said, seeming to consider the thought briefly. Then he turned the knob to his room. "But I don't want to deal with anyone tonight.." he almost growled. Tv Fish hadn't considered Clock Master or the now awake Cactus Gunman. 

"That makes sense.." Tv Fish muttered, his ears folding back as he looked into Chef's room. He had only peeked a few times, never actually daring to go in. Feeling a hand on his back almost made him bolt, his entire body tensing. 

"Easy.." Chef whispered again, oddly gentle with him. Tv Fish looked up at him, realizing they were almost uncomfortably close... did anyone get this close to Chef? The blonde was looking down at him, pressing the hand against his back to nudge him closer to the door. "After you.."

Tv Fish looked into the room, strange feelings bubbling inside of him. Anxiety. Fear. Caution. Excitement? He swallowed hard and walked in, biting the bullet. Hopefully this wouldn't be a mistake. Chef followed immidately after, closing the door behind him. Tv Fish felt his heart leap to his throat when he heard the lock click immidately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bonding.
> 
> And Chef having one of a problem asking a simple question which I loved writing. A toast for their drinks in the next chapter


	10. A few Drinks

Tv Fish let Chef guide him over to the very nice looking seats in the corner, sitting in the one closet to the wall. His heart was pounding against his ribs. The cook looked at him as though making sure he was actually there before walking to a small dresser where a few bottles were arranged. He set his knife down, letting it rest against the wall near the dresser. That made Tv Fish feel at least a tiny bit better.

The fish looked at what appeared to be a decorative tea set on the coffee table between the seats. Then he looked around the room while Chef looked at the different bottles. It was elegant, decorated and neat. The large bed was made and neat, a few singe marks on the pillow.. that made sense. There appeared to be a picture frame hanging over the bed. He had to squint to see it from here with the glass glared from Chef's flame but mounted over the bed was a large frame containing several large knives, all different styles. He swallowed hard and sank back into his seat. Tv Fish nervously shifted in the chair, unable to keep from bouncing his leg slightly as all kinds of thoughts began to creep into his mind.

When the blonde stepped back into view the fish nearly jumped back through the wall, half phasing through the chair. His sudden paranoia seemed to startle the cook, who appeared to be gripping the bottles and glasses rather hard. 

".. are you alright..?" Chef asked, sounding... almost concerned. 

"Y-yeah.. sorry.. I'm not used to this..." Tv Fish said, phasing back through his seat and sitting back down. Chef sat across from him, setting two nice looking glass cups down. 

"Used to..?" Chef inquired, pouring a caramel colored liquid into both cups.

"You know... hanging out..." He looked up at Chef as the blonde took his glass to take a drink. "In rooms especially.. it's usually the kitchen... garden.. basement.. sometimes Judgement Boy's room.." Chef perked up at the last part.

"Judgement Boy?" He asked, Tv Fish nodded slightly. "A friend of yours..?" Chef sounded curious.

"I... I think so.." Tv Fish muttered, taking his glass and looking at the liquid inside. He could probably say Judgement Boy was his friend... though they hadn't explicitly said it. Did friends have to? This was all so new to him..

"Hmm.." Chef hummed as he drank, sharp red eyes on the other seated across from him. Tv Fish wasn't sure if it was the anxiety or not, but the gaze almost felt predatory. 

Maybe a drink would ease his nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he drank, but he knew he had before... like many things it had to have been before he came here. Tv Fish took a sip, his antennas sparking at the taste. Chef raised a brow, watching as the smaller man swallowed hard. It burned on the way down, uncomfortably so. His ears perked at what sounded like a snicker, looking up at Chef who certainly appeared amused. 

"Perhaps I should have asked you what you wanted." The blonde said, downing the rest of his glass. Tv Fish glanced down at his glass, embarrassed. "Whiskey doesn't seem to be your drink."

"I.. guess not.. sorry.." Tv Fish sounded scared. He was scared. Even though Chef seemed to be the most lax he had ever been the poor fish was wound tight like a spring. 

"Relax.. it's not for everyone." The blonde said, reaching across the table and taking the glass from him. Tv Fish tilted his head, his ears perking when Chef simply downed his drink as well. Then again.. he and Catherine did go to the bar often. 

Catherine... Tv Fish remembered her pouting in the lounge. 'He's busy'. 'Canceling on me'. Chef must have canceled their date tonight. But.. here he was with Tv Fish in his room, having a drink. Surely that wasn't his intent. He didn't know Tv Fish would be here. Right. Coincidence. Then why cancel. His head was buzzing with new thoughts. Less paranoid thoughts, mostly questions and curiosities regarding this situation. 

"You enjoy sweets.. maybe wine would be a better fit for you." Chef said, getting up to inspect the bottles. Tv Fish looked at him, trying to ignore his thoughts. "I only have bottles in here, nothing to mix." He added, as though Tv Fish was going to be requesting a fancy mixed drink. 

"Is wine sweet..?" Tv Fish asked after having been quiet for a while. Chef looked at him, picking up a long thin bottle. 

"Some are. This one is." he poured a bit back into Tv Fish's glass for him to try. The sight of wine in this type of glass seemed to bother the cook.. but he didn't say anything. The blue haired man took a sip, perking up a bit. The flavor was still a bit abrasive compared to what he considered sweet.. but it was oddly pleasant. Not familar though. "Better?" Tv Fish nodded. "Good. " he poured a bit more into the other's glass before refilling his whiskey. 

Tv Fish stared down at his glass, watching the red liquid catch the flickering of Chef's flame. This all still felt so bizarre. It felt very different from when he and Judgement Boy hung out. It was quieter for sure... but the entire feeling of this was completely different. Perhaps because he was sitting here with Hell's Chef. Or the fact they were sitting in his room. The only person he knew for sure that came in here, aside from Gregory of course, was Catherine. From what he heard from his wanderings and time in his room is that it was always Catherine's idea, she often would disrupt Chef from his rest to spend time with her and chat. 

Then there was this. Chef had happened to see him and asked him to come in for a drink. Did Chef actually like being around him? Tv Fish glanced up at the blonde, who was taking another drink. Then his sharp red eyes were on him, making the slightest shiver run down his spine. It was then Tv Fish realized he hadn't taken another sip of his drink. He glanced away, taking a sip. It was more pleasant now.. though he tasted the vague hint of the whiskey on the rim. 

"How is your... weed?" Chef asked, bringing those bright blue eyes to focus on him.

"It's doing alright... still hasn't flowered..." Tv Fish said, his tail curling around him. Chef glanced to look at his tail briefly before looking at his face.

"It will." Chef said, reaching forward to close the bottle of whiskey. Tv Fish sipped his drink again, still tasting the hint of whiskey. Why on the rim so much? The reason suddenly hit him like a brick, electricity dancing between his antennas. His sudden sparks caught Chef's attention. "You alright?"

"Ah, yeah. I just get lost in thought sometimes.." Tv Fish said, trying to push the thought from his mind.. but it lingered just like the taste. It was from Chef's lips. He had drank a glass before downing Tv Fish's whiskey so a strong taste was left on the rim. Why did this bother him so much? It was nothing to be concerned with. Sharing a cup was nothing to get flustered over.

Chef noticed how he quieted, leaning back in his seat and looking over what some had called his obsession. He looked to his face, how those big blue eyes seemed so concerned with something. His brows were knit ever so slightly, lost in thought again. Chef looked down to his neck, it seemed to be a healthy weight now, yet still so slender. His shoulders were oddly delicate, though it suited him. The rest of him was essentially hidden under those baggy clothes, except where the worn edge of his shirt exposed his hip.. especially now with how he had settled into the couch. Chef assumed he was just about at a healthy weight for his size, maybe even the perfect weight. His hip looked full, from what he could see by the subtle curve. Sharp red eyes went back to his face, Tv Fish still lost in thought as he sipped his wine. He really had dropped his guard around the cook..

"What do you think about?" Chef asked, unable to resist the grin that tugged at thr corner of his mouth when Tv Fish jumped.

"Uh.. a lot of things.. I wandered alone for so long..." Tv Fish started, tapping his fingers against the glass. "Memories.. a lot from old guests.. some I can't place.. they could be fragments of mine.. or other's here.. but they're so full of static... I can't tell.." the blue haired man sounded sad. He looked up at the cook, looking like he wanted to say something. "Chef..?"

"Hm?" Chef finished his drink and set the glass down before sitting back and putting all of his attention on the other. 

"Do you..." Tv Fish shifted nervously, making the blonde raise a brow. ".. ever wonder why you came here?" Chef was silent, actually looking taken back by the question. No one really spoke about that, especially not those who had been here as long as Chef.

"... no." Chef said without much feeling despite how he had been blindsided by the question. Tv Fish looked up at him, ears folded back a bit. Considering that look Chef decided to follow through. "Do you?"

The smaller man sank into his chair, almost seeming like he would phase right through it and disappear. 

".. yes.." Tv Fish muttered. "I want to know what.. what was wrong in my life that made me choose this... and why I'm.. like this..." his tail swayed slightly. "Was I.. hurting... was I afraid out there too.." Tv Fish squeezed his glass. Chef furrowed his brows slightly, when Tv Fish looked at him he looked concerned still. "I'm sorry.. I guess it's just me.."

Chef considered why Tv Fish would dwell on something he and many others simply moved passed, if they even recalled it at all. He kept and played memories for guests and seemed to retain fragments from long ago. Perhaps they were all mixing together and leaving him confused. Or perhaps it was just how Tv Fish thought. Two weeks ago he didn't know Tv Fish could speak outside of his memory recordings. There was a lot he didn't know about the man in front of him.

Chef offered a bit more wine, Tv Fish politely declined so Chef could close the bottle. 

"You have more time to think I suppose." Chef said, making Tv Fish nod slightly.

"Can you remember..?" Tv Fish asked.

"I told you I don't." Chef said flatly.

"No.. not you.." Tv Fish said quietly, making Chef lean forward to listen. ".. me. Can you remember when I.. was a guest.. from what I recall you were here before me.." Chef sat back a bit, putting a hand to his chin as he thought. He tried to recall, but honestly everyone's sense of time was so skewed he couldn't even recall how long ago that could have been. 

"... no.. I don't rememeber..." Chef said, seeing how Tv Fish seemed to deflate. "I do recall when I first saw you though.." that seemed to perk him back up. "I was in the basement... when I saw your light. You were down the corridor.. moving slowly, seeming lost..." Tv Fish was now the one leaning in to listen. "You looked up at me.. we made eye contact briefly before you swam through the wall. I went to the end of the corridor and touched that wall... finding it to be the same stone it always had been.. your light gone.. no sign you had even been there. I thought it was my imagination for a while.. until I heard others mention seeing a strange fish in the basement."

Tv Fish seemed entranced by the recounting, his antennas sparking. He couldn't recall that moment, maybe now that he had heard it from Chef's view he would be able to dig it up. Then he realized he was practically leaning over the table to listen to the cook talk. He sat back, finishing his wine silently.

"I'm sorry it's not what you wanted." Chef said.

"No, no. It's alright.. I like to remember what I can about myself.. even if the only memories I have left are of this place.. they're still mine." Tv Fish said, trying to recall that day vividly. With enough work he would have it. "Thank you for telling me.." Chef nodded slightly.

They sat for a little longer quietly before Tv Fish set his glass down on the table. He looked up at Chef, a look in his eyes Chef wasn't familiar with. Tv Fish wasn't even sure what he was feeling as he gazed at the other. But he didn't feel afraid for once.

"This was nice..." Tv Fish said, smiling rather warmly at the cook. "Thank you for inviting me.." Chef felt something stir in his chest as Tv Fish smiled at him, something he couldn't place.

"Mm.." he muttered, trying to ignore whatever that was. Tv Fish got up, his tail swaying.

"Do you want me to take the cups?" Tv Fish asked, ears folding back a bit as Chef stood up and was once again very close. Though somehow it didn't bother him as much.

"No, I'll take care of it." Chef said, taking the two bottles and setting them back on his dresser. Tv Fish was by the door when he turned back around, it had been a while.

"I'll see you in the morning." Tv Fish said, sounding rather excited. 

"See you tomorrow.." Chef said, actually sounding tired for once. Tv Fish waved at him before phasing through the door to leave. Chef waved as he went, trying to wrap his head around what had happened tonight. Before he got too lost in his thought he saw Tv Fish poke his head back through the door.

"I.. wouldn't mind doing this again..." he said, making Chef perk up. "If you wanted.. uh.. g-goodnight!" Then he was gone. Chef gazed at the door for a while, as though Tv Fish would come back again. When he didn't Chef pulled off his apron and draped it over the chair, looking at the two glasses sitting on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, actual romance maybe?? After 10 chapters.   
> Lots of internal struggles for both parties


	11. Soft

Following that night it seemed like Tv Fish and Chef got along even better, the blue haired boy showing up earlier to meals to talk to the cook... who in turn talked back rather easily. Tv Fish was still receiving large portioned meals, though he was growing used to it and didn't oppose them as much. Doing the dishes together became a regular occurrence, making casual conversation and sometimes even jokes, usually from Tv Fish, who seemed to be an entirely different person around Chef now. Between breakfast and lunch they always went to the garden together, Tv Fish assisting with the weeding around the herbs now that he could tell them apart. He was also ecstatic to find that his seed finally started to grow, a thin green stalk peeking out of the dirt. 

The new routine was working out well, though something Tv Fish had not expected was Chef inviting him back to his room for another drink the next day. While it didn't go in the same direction as last time with the conversation, it was still pleasant. Lighter conversations, a few more drinks, perhaps one too many for Tv Fish who seemed to get more giggly as Chef put it. Despite being horribly flustered about it the next day, Tv Fish seemed to laugh it off. Gentle touches had also started. A hand on his back, a pat on the head, a gentle nudge. Tv Fish handled it well, easing into the contact. While it was still strange to him he found the contact pleasant, making his stomach flutter..

"Do you perhaps like him?" Judgement Boy asked only three days after the first night they shared drinks. That made color rush to Tv Fish's face, getting a response from Judgement Boy immidately. "Ooh, Tv Fish, your face is red~!"

"Stop it, I do not." Tv Fish huffed, sparks dancing between his antennas. Judgement Boy was grinning, reaching over and pinching one of Tv Fish's cheeks.

"Don't lie to me. You practically spend all of your time with him now." Judgement Boy hummed as Tv Fish swatted his hand away.

"I come see you. I play with the kids. I have no idea what you're talking about." Tv Fish insisted.

"Hmm.. and you go to breakfast early, you say you help with the dishes.. you tend to the garden, you go to lunch early...dishes.. dinner.. dishes... and you have been going to his room at night too?" Tv Fish avoided his gaze and that mocking grin. "I told you that you could get along. Surprisingly well I might add." Tv Fish looked at him, his face an adorable shade of pink now.

Judgement Boy pinched his cheek again, grinning as his flustered friend. He let him go when Tv Fish went to swat him again. 

"Now be careful not to let Catherine know." Judgement Boy warned. Tv Fish felt like someone had hit the pause button on his remote. The past two days he hadn't even thought about what the nurse would do if she saw how much time they were spending together. Though he wasn't sure she had much to worry about, considering he couldn't read exactly how Chef was feeling and he himself was having a hard time coming to terms with it.. though Judgement Boy had no issue giving his two cents.

"Alright.. I don't tell anyone except for you about all of this.. so I would hope she didn't know." Tv Fish sighed, watching Judgement Boy spin and shake his cages.

"Not to damper the mood..." Judgement Boy muttered, looking at the other. "But are you confident that Hell's Chef is being genuine?" The question made his stomach drop. Sure the idea had crossed his mind, but being asked hurt more than he expected. 

"I think so.. I've never seen him put on an act like this.." Tv Fish said, sounding almost wary. It was more than obvious he didn't like thinking about that possiblity.

"Well... neither have I." Judgement Boy said, gently nudging the fish's side. "Surely that must mean he means it. Why else let it go on for so long?" That made Tv fish smile a bit, it was reassuring someone else thought so too.

Judgement Boy smiled back, tilting his head a bit. Tv Fish tilted his head to mimic the other. The blonde was looking at him, almost like something was wrong.

"What?" Tv Fish asked, instantly frowning as Judgement Boy pinched his cheek again. ".. really?"

"Have you.. gained weight?" The blonde asked, pinching the other cheek as well. Tv Fish slapped his hands away. This was becoming a reoccurring theme today.

"Yes, that was the point, remember?" Tv Fish said. "I was underweight?"

"I know that." Judgement Boy huffed. "And I see you every day. You looked like a healthy weight a few days ago." Tv Fish tilted his head. ".. you haven't gone to see Catherine again have you?"

"No, not yet." Tv Fish said. "I have another day or so before I'm due for my check up." 

"I think you may have gained a hair too much." Judgement Boy said, poking his dumbbell against Tv Fish's belly.

"Oh stop. I have not." The blue haired boy huffed, not believing him. He hadn't noticed being too heavy.. though he had never been over weight before. His clothes still fit with his belt. Surely Judgement Boy was just joking around.

Dinner came and went, Tv Fish enjoying a heafty plate of stew that he was assured was made from beef. Tv Fish and Chef did the dishes before parting ways, the cook gently patting his head on the way out. Tv Fish wandered the hotel and basement, playing a rather late night game with Roulette Boy and Judgement Boy. Judgement Boy was oddly nervous about it, but seemed to have fun and enjoyed himself in the long run.

That night Chef had caught Tv Fish wandering upstairs again. Chef chatted with him bit, bringing him to the kitchen to get a late night snack before bed. While Tv Fish was enjoying a left over cookie from the kids' snack time, Chef suddenly perked up at the sound of the dining room door opening. The blonde looked at the other before saying quietly, "Stay here." Then he was out in the dining room. 

Tv Fish stood there, ears twitching as he waited. He couldn't help but get closer to the door, listening to two voices: Chef and Catherine. 

"So this is where you've been hiding. What on earth are you preparing now? It's the middle of the night." Catherine said, sounding pretty annoyed. Had he canceled again? 

"There's always work to be done.." Chef muttered.

"This is the third night you've canceled our date. Surely you have time for just one drink." She sounded desperate. Tv Fish almost felt bad for her. 

"... I'm busy." Chef said simply. Tv Fish heard her sigh over dramatically. 

"How about when you finish.. whatever you're doing? " she asked. Chef was quiet for a moment. 

"... maybe." He answered, not sounding remotely excited about it. 

"Or... maybe I could help you?" She inquired in that usual seductive tone. Tv Fish heard the floor boards creek as she stepped toward the kitchen door. His heart leapt to his throat, she'd kill him if she saw that's why Chef was 'busy'.

That's when he heard Catherine gasp and found himself jerking back, phasing through the island as the tip of Chef's knife stabbed through the wall near the door. His heart was in his throat, throat feeling tight as an icy fear raced through him.

"No." Chef growled. "I don't need help." He was clearly very annoyed based on his tone.

"You are so..." Catherine started, before making that strange purring noise she always made. "Strong.. mm.. alright, I'll stay out of your kitchen.. just come up to the bar when you're done, hm?" Tv Fish felt like he could see her wink before he heard her trot out.

Tv Fish swallowed hard as he watch the knife dislodge from the wall before the blonde stepped back into the kitchen. Chef saw Tv Fish on the far side of the kitchen, looking a bit pale as he trembled. 

"... sorry. " the cook said, gently setting his knife down where he usually sharpened it. He walked over to the other, taking care not to startle him any further. "I didn't mean to scare you." He gently set a hand on top of his head. Tv Fish looked up at him, bright blue eyes glowing as Chef stroked his hair. "I didn't want her to find you."

Tv Fish's ears perked. So he was keeping all of this a secret from her. Chef sighed, taking another cookie from the left over tray to give the smaller man. Without much hesitation Tv Fish took it, biting into it.

"There now.. just relax.." Chef said, feeling the other lean up into his hand. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow... Catherine is becoming.. frustratingly annoying..." He growled, his flame seeming to flicker bigger. His agitated tone made Tv Fish recede into himself as Chef lowered his hand. 

Despite feeling anxious, Tv Fish put his hands on the cook's shoulder, just slightly rubbing it. Chef looked at him, seeming confused by what he was doing. But he didn't seemed to shy away from the touch. 

"Maybe seeing her will make it better..?" Tv Fish said, sounding nervous as he continued. 

"It will make her quieter.." Chef muttered. Tv Fish was sure he felt the blonde leaning into it. "... I'll see you tomorrow.. have a good night." Chef said, stepping away from the other to take his knife. Tv Fish watched him go, ears folding back. Why did he want to follow so badly? And why did part of him.. feel jealous about Chef going to have a drink with Catherine?

The next day Tv Fish had gotten up a bit early, feeling restless after last night. He felt like he was projecting memories on himself of everything he and Chef did together. All it was doing was make his stomach flutter. It was something between terrible and enjoyable. The thought of Catherine and Chef at the bar also had kept him up longer than he was willing to admit.

He finally got up and started downstairs, with how early it was he opted to go to the lounge. He had only relaxed there a few times but they had been mostly pleasant. Perhaps he could actually watch the tv for a while. Or so he thought. 

"There you are! Now's a perfect time for a check up. " Catherine's voice came from behind him, making static crackle across his eyes. "Oh dear, did I startle you?"

Tv Fish looked at her, eyes returning to normal. He nodded as she came up to him and took him by the arm to head to the nurses office. 

"I don't believe I've ever seen you up and about this early. What brings you up from the basement?" Catherine asked. He briefly forgot how no one knew about his room. 

"Just felt like coming up.. breakfast is soon enough.." He said, ears folding back as she brought him into the office. It did make Tv Fish uneasy how easily she could move him around, far stronger than she looked.

"Shirt off." Catherine said as soon as the door was closed. Tv Fish made a face, gripping at his sleeves. "Come on, it's for your exam." He sighed and listened, tugging off his shirt. 

She was looking at him, seeming perplexed by what she saw. Tv Fish felt his face warming up with embarrassment. What was wrong? Catherine came over, lifting his head and looking him all over. She touched his back and ribs, then his sides and hips.

"Somehow.. you are just slightly over weight now." She squeezed his belly, finding it to be soft. His stomach was hanging just slightly over his pants, his belt having moved a few sizes up. "Have you been watching what you eat?" Catherine looked up at him.

Tv Fish felt his ears fold back, recounting how Chef had increased his portions to help him. Though it wasn't easy to tell Chef no.. or to stop on the portions. 

"No.." He muttered. "I eat what Chef gives me..." 

Catherine looked at him, her tail swaying. She didn't say anything. She looked him over again before letting him put his shirt back on.

"Come back again in a week and we'll see what happens. Try to lose a little bit, it would be better for you." The lizard said. Tv Fish nodded before heading out, his face flushed. Judgement Boy had been right apparently. He had put on more weight than intented.. surely he could work something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby feesh
> 
> Reason why mild weight gain is a warning


	12. Late Night

Following the visit, Tv Fish had tried prepare himself to tell Chef to cut back on his portion. Scenario after scenario in his head had ended up making him more anxious than before. Then when he got into the kitchen he wasn't sure if he could manage any words... and Chef had already made his plate. As it had been, it was at least double what the average seemed to be. 

"Here." Chef said, handing him the plate. "It's your favorite isn't it?" Tv Fish perked up, looking at the french toast on the plate that had been gently decorated with powdered sugar. It was true, out of all of the breakfasts he had eaten he did like this one the most. His ears folded back, Chef was going out of his way with these extra plates.. maybe he could tell him later.

"It is... thank you." Tv Fish said, smiling at the other. Chef gently pat his head as he started eating, then picked up his own plate to eat. 

They ate, chatted a bit and Tv Fish complimenting Chef's cooking once they were done. The blonde nodded in thanks before starting to collect the dishes from the dining room. The routine went on the way it usually did, making the weird feeling from Catherine talking about his weight dissipate. When they traveled out into the garden between meals Chef initiated a conversion, which was becoming more common. 

"Are you free later?" The question made Tv Fish's stomach flutter, especially after last night. 

"Yeah... you know I'm usually free at night.. it's when I'm wandering.." Tv Fish said, looking at his sprout that had grown considerably. It had been thriving out here under his watch, which did make him feel proud of himself.

"Mm.. you did mention that.." Chef said quietly, plucking a few herbs. "Would you.. like to come to my room again?" Tv Fish kept his head down so the cook couldn't see the blush dusting his cheeks. 

"That sounds nice.." Tv Fish mused. "Drinks?"

"If you'd like." Chef said, making Tv Fish wonder what they'd do if not drink again. "One or two could be nice."

"Alright." Tv Fish smiled at him, finally looking up. How he wished these butterflies would stop. Chef seemed happy, almost smiling as he resumed picking vegetables. The fish helped a bit, his tail swaying. Just like when he was playing with the kids it almost felt like home..

The day went on as usual, Judgememt Boy teasing him more about going to Chef's room again than his weight, which was a nice change. Dinner was delicious, as usual. Big portions still, but he didn't really mind anymore. His head was elsewhere.

Then he bumped into Chef as he finished up his routine of listening in at night, successfully startling Tv Fish as he came up the basement stairs into the hall. Chef defintely chuckled when he saw the blue haired man jump and spark.

"Did I scare you?" Chef asked in a playful tone. He was in a surprisingly good mood. The blonde grinned as Tv Fish puffed out his cheeks with embarrassment.

"Is that a question?" Tv Fish asked sarcastically. He got another chuckle in return, the cook tilting his head down the hall so the fish knew to follow. Of course he did without a word. 

Tv Fish knew by his internal clock that is was still fairly early compared to the other nights they had gone up to his room. Maybe Chef had an idea of what he wanted to do? Chef brought them back up to his room, opening the door and letting the smaller man in first before following. He also locked the door, which seemed to be a habit. Once inside Tv Fish turned to the blonde, his ears folding back a bit when the cook was right behind him.

"So.. did you want to do something?" Tv Fish asked, eyes glancing at the razor sharp blade on Chef's shoulder. Clearly he still had time to sharpen it before coming up here.

"You asked about drinks.." Chef said, looking at the knife on his shoulder after his guest did. ".. I wanted to relax." Tv Fish tilted his head.

"Isn't it more relaxing to be alone?" Tv Fish figured Chef and him were similar in that sense, more content in solitude.. quiet.

"Sometimes. But.. I wanted company." Chef walked by Tv Fish to rest his knife against the wall, starting to set up their drinks. 

Tv Fish felt his mind going fuzzy, having so many issues grasping that Chef seemed to actually enjoy spending time with him. They were so different.. some similar interests, but vastly different personalities. He took his wine glass from Chef, the cook having since switched it to better suit the drink. Chef took off his apron and set it aside. Then Chef sat down on his bed.

Tv Fish stared at him, confused as he stood in the middle of the room with his glass. Chef looked at him and gently pat the spot beside him on the bed. This was new. And it made Tv Fish feel like his entire head was consumed by static. Luckily his eyes didn't replicate the feeling as he walked over and sat down, sinking in the bed. It was a lot more comfortable than he expected.

".. Your bed feels really comfortable." Tv Fish said, almost wanting to kick himself for the stupid comment. However the cook simply nodded, sipping his own drink.

"Mm.. it is. It helps after a long day.." Chef said, tugging his scarf loose so it was hanging off his neck. Tv Fish felt himself staring, turning his gaze to his glass. When Chef said he wanted to relax, he meant it. He clearly was retiring for the night. Tv Fish sipped his wine, trying to focus on anything else. His tail was laying flat against the mattress, the bony fin lightly thumping against it as he looked around. 

"Must be nice. You work so hard.." Tv Fish was talking quietly, starting to succumb to the fluttered in his stomach; he was getting nervous.

"There's a lot to do." Chef said, sipping his drink before cracking his neck with a soft groan. Was he aching? Tv Fish had never really considered how tiring all of that must become. Hell's Chef would never ask for help, he almost always was up and about, and it seemed as though he wasn't always able to come back to rest for very long.

"You should probably rest more." Tv Fish said, taking a rather long drink after to help with his dry mouth. Chef seemed to shrug it off.

They enjoyed their drinks, making little conversation, mostly enjoying each others company until they had both finished. The glasses had been set on the nightstand until further notice, one drink seemed to be enough. The night was still young, Tv Fish shifting a bit on the edge of the bed. Now what? 

Chef suddenly laid back on the bed, groaning it what sounded like pain. He kept his head slightly raised, aware of the wick still burning. Tv Fish scooted over a bit when he turned over so his back was up, easier to avoid scorching anything.

"Did you want to go to sleep? I could leave.." Tv Fish, getting up rather quickly. Static was growing in the back of his head.

"No.. I just need to lay down." Chef said, glancing over his shoulder to see Tv Fish ready to take off. "Relax... sit.. lay back." That made a shiver run down Tv Fish's spine.

He sat back down, biting his lip a bit before slowly laying back. He sank into the comfortable bed and laid quietly.

"That's it.. better?" Chef asked, making Tv Fish realize how little room there was between them.

"Mhmm.." Tv Fish hummed, wanting to push all of these strange feelings from his mind. He laid there beside the other, feeling the warmth radiating from him. Somehow that eased his nerves a bit. "So.. you just wanted to lay?"

"Mm... unless there was something you had in mind?" Chef's inquiry made Tv Fish's antennas spark a bit. Luckily he didn't say anything about it.

"No.. this is fine..." Tv Fish said, his tail thumping against the mattress again. "Relaxing.." 

They laid for a while, making small talk about others in the hotel, plants, tomorrows meals. It was very peaceful and quiet, both of them seeming perfectly content hearing the other talk. Chef shifted a bit, almost sounding like he hissed as he moved. Tv Fish looked at him, noticing him rolling his shoulders slightly. He was hurting. It almost felt otherwordly, even for this place.

"Did you get hurt?" Tv Fish asked, perhaps a bit too bluntly as he recieved the closest thing to glare in weeks.

"No." Chef said, seeming to dial back his temper. ".. I'm sore." That made sense. He worked a lot. Lifted a lot. Swung that knife around. Even for someone like Chef in a place like this he was bound to get sore, the same way he got tired.

Tv Fish looked at him, watching him arch his back slightly. Clearly that was where he was sore. Almost unconsciously Tv Fish moved, brows slightly furrowed as he put his hand on Chef's back. He started running is fingers against his back, pressing against the fabric of his uniform. Chef was looking at him, taking on a hard to read expression. As soon as Tv Fish noticed he stopped and pulled his hand back.

"S-sorry.."

"No.. you can keep going.." Chef said softly, almost encouraging.

Tv Fish felt his heart leap to his throat. He nodded and rolled onto his side, gently placing his hand back on the other's back. He had seen this before on tv and he'd seen Angel Dog do it for a few people in the jacuzzi. She did love her spa treatments.. when she was in the mood. Though Tv Fish had never done this, unsure if he was supposed to feel anything or how hard he should rub. Chef seemed content none the less, resting his head against his arms as the smaller man rubbed his back with one hand. The blonde noticed the other had a very gentle touch, reflecting his timid personality.

"You can go a little harder.. you can't break me." Chef said, closing his eyes. Tv Fish felt nervous despite the joke, pressing his fingers into the other's back. Chef felt.. firm. Perhaps because he was so strong, but Tv Fish felt as though he could feel the tension wound deep into the muscles. He rubbed hard, letting his thumb dig in more as he moved his hand across his back. Chef made a soft noise, pleased by the feeling.

Tv Fish laid there beside Chef, gazing at him as he rubbed his back. His tail thumped lightly against the mattress again, the fluttering in his chest returning. He found himself entranced by the sight of the cook so content and calm. Had Chef always been so handsome..? Tv Fish didn't resist the thoughts this time, letting them come and go as he laid there and continued his actions.

Chef wasn't sure how much time had passed when he open his eyes, mostly due to the stillness of Tv Fish's hand. He glanced to his side to see the blue haired man was still there, laying on his side, hand still on Chef's back. Though the stillness became clear as Chef looked him over; Tv Fish had fallen asleep.

Chef sat up slightly, making the other make a small noise as his hand moved slightly. It was a similar motion to what he had been doing, weaker though. Tv Fish laid there, hand going still again as he breathed easily. Chef slid one arm out from under his head to gently stroke the man's hair back. Tv Fish remained asleep. 

The cook looked around the room, where they were on the bed, how late it had gotten. With a sigh he laid back down, letting his wick safely fall over the edge of the bed and away from the wall. He had wanted to rest after all. Chef closed his eyes after settling back down, half smiling into the mattress when Tv Fish's hand twitched against his back as the other made another soft noise. Right where he wanted him..


	13. Routines

Chef woke up first, blinking away the sleep slowly as he looked across his room at the wall. He felt warm.. warmer than usual. Then he felt his arm shift. Or rather.. something under his arm shift. He looked down into his arms to see the same blue haired man who had nodded off last night. His body reacted without much thought, sitting up on one arm quickly in surprise.

Moving made Tv Fish groan, curling up into a bit of a ball. He had managed to curl up in the cooks arms, resting with his back against Chef's chest. Despite suddenly moving Tv Fish remained asleep, nuzzling his face into the mattress. Chef settled back down a bit, laying back and looking at the sleeping figure. 

Experimentally he placed a hand on Tv Fish's side, seeing the other not respond at all. Chef moved his hand up to his shoulder; still nothing. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around Tv Fish's neck, only getting a soft groan as a response. Chef sat there for a moment before pulling his hand back and putting his arms around the other's waist. 

Almost instantly he noticed how the fish felt in his arms. He was soft. Chef hadn't been able to get a good look at him under those baggy clothes. The blonde gripped as his waist and stomach, feeling the excess weight the smaller man had put on. Excellent. He squeezed at the other, perking up when Tv Fish giggled softly in his sleep. He squirmed a bit in Chef's arms as he was squeezed, the cook checking him over.

"Almost.." Chef muttered, sharp red eyes locked onto the one still curled up against him. He rubbed Tv Fish's side, looking between his antennas at the slight spark he saw. He felt Tv Fish shifting more, perhaps he had handled him a bit too much.

Finally coming to, Tv Fish stared half lidded at the wall. His mind was in a haze, not sure what had been dream and what had been real. What he did know was that he was wrapped in a comforting warmth, threatening to pull him back into a deep sleep. He yawned, shifting a bit and feeling the weight on his side. Tv Fish blinked, seeing the wall that was definitely not his own in full now. He leaned back to get a better view, full pressing against the cook.

Sparks danced between his antennas, eyes instantly flickering to static. Chef held onto him, finding that his tail phased through the bed.. but the rest of him did not. It seemed while in contact he couldn't phased entirely through things... interesting.

"Easy now.. its just me.." Chef said softly, all but whispering into his ear. Tv Fish felt warmth spreading across his face, his heart in his throat. He couldn't recall what happened last night. "You fell alseep.." he paused for a second. ".. we fell asleep."

Tv Fish laid there, his mind still in a haze. He took in what Chef said, nodding slightly as if to also convince himself. He felt Chef pat his hip, making it hard to try and relax. Tv Fish felt his mind racing, so many questions, feelings, ideas, day dreams.. he may as well have been forcing himself to project into his own mind. Why? Why did Chef let him sleep here? Why did he put his arms around him? Why didn't he just wake him up? Did anyone else sleep here? When? Who? What happened that night? The only thing that ceased his panicked mind was the blonde gently shaking him.

"Tv Fish?" Chef sounded concerned. The blonde seemed to calm when those big, bright blue eyes looked back at him.. even with a flushed face.

"Huh?" Tv Fish felt his ears fold back, stomach in a terrible knot.

"I have to make breakfast." Chef said simply, giving the fish another pat. Time to get up. 

Tv Fish crawled out of Chef's arms, sitting on the end of the bed as he put his hands in his lap. This didn't feel real. Nothing had happened.. but spending the night was a huge deal. While he was lost in thought again, Chef got up and began rummaging through his dresser. Tv Fish perked up and looked, ears folding back as his stomach knotted again. 

"I'll see you in the kitchen!" Tv Fish exclaimed. When Chef turned to look all he was the end of Tv Fish's tail disappearing through the door. With a shrug he resumed getting changed.

Tv Fish went to his room and put on fresh clothes. Not that there was too much of a difference between them at all, but these were at least clean. Once he was dressed he scrambled out of his room. He could see the tip of Chef's knife the end of the hall, seems they had both finished getting ready. Though a huge part of him wanted to follow, he didn't. Instead he went down the closer stairs, heading right for Judgement Boy's room. He went right through the door, finding the other only having just sat up in bed. Unsurprisingly he was wearing striped pajamas, much like his usual outfit.

"... how kind of you to stop by so early this morning.." Judgement Boy yawned, looking at the other. "Everything alright?" Tv Fish nodded, now doubting himself about telling him.

"I..." Tv Fish paused, looking at him. He looked flustered, making Judgement Boy raise a brow.

"Hmm..?" Judgement Boy hummed.

"... I slept with Chef last night.." Tv Fish started, which immidately made the other jump up. 

"You what?!" Color immidately spread across Tv Fish's face, realizing his mistake.

"N-no! Not like that!" He insisted. "I slept in his room. That's it." Judgement Boy settled a bit.

"Yeesh, you gotta watch your words, buddy." Judgement Boy sighed. "So, what? On his little couch.. chairs?" 

"Uhm.. no.." Tv Fish's ears folded back as Judgement Boy looked at him. ".. in his bed.." Judgement Boy raised a brow. ".... With.. him..."

"... well, you're almost there. I see why you said it now." Judgement Boy smirked, relishing in the flustered response he got from his friend.

"St-stop it.." the blue haired man muttered.

"So you really like him, don't you?" Judgement Boy asked, watching Tv Fish recede into himself. ".. I'll take that as a yes. Do you plan on telling him?"

"Wh-what..? No! I.. can't..." his tail curled between his legs, looking rather distressed. He may have opened up a lot, but he was still that same timid fish that floated out of the basement. It seemed he didn't have that kind of courage.

"Hm.. then maybe you can wait until he does? Or at least see where this goes? He has never done anything like this before." Judgement Boy mused. Tv Fish looked at him, unsure of the situation. Never did he ever think he'd be in this predicament. Waiting and watching was definitely more his speed, and it wasn't like they didn't have the time to wait.

After breakfast Tv Fish and Chef were in the garden, Tv Fish admiring how his sprout was doing, Chef offering words of encouragement and praise. As Chef watered his herbs he suddenly spoke up. 

"How did you sleep?" He asked. 

"... good.." Tv Fish muttered. ".. and you..?"

"... better than usual.." Chef said, making the fish perk up. That was promising.

They looked at each other, Tv Fish with notable blush on his face, Chef looking softer than usual. There was something else, he almost looked.. conflicted? Tv Fish tilted his head as the cook returned to his tending. Maybe Chef was having a hard time coming to terms with his feelings? Or maybe Tv Fish was being too hopeful? Probably the latter..

Tv Fish watered his sprout when Chef was done with the watering can, trying to get his mind off of it.

".. perhaps we can do it again some time?" Chef said softly. Tv Fish's ears perked up, looking up at the blonde wide eyed. He wasn't looking back. ".. the massage was nice.."

".. I can give you another.." Tv Fish felt his heart skip a beat when Chef looked at him with those sharp red eyes. ".. you know.. maybe a nicer one.. where I dont fall asleep.."

"That sounds nice.." Chef said, picking up his gathered herbs. ".. I didn't mind.." Tv Fish could see the little smile on the cook's face. A new routine didn't sound so bad..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how well they're getting alone. Aren't they cute


	14. Check Up

The new routine couldn't have made Tv Fish happier. While he hadn't confessed anything or had Chef confessing, the two were spending even more time together. Nearly every night this past week Tv Fish had spent in Chef's room. Except one where Chef told him, very begrudgingly, that he had plans with Catherine. Tv Fish felt he had improved on his massages, and didn't nod off during them anymore. His little heart was almost ready to burst that first night Chef had fallen asleep first with his arms wrapped around his waist. 

Everything else had stayed relitively the same. Same repeated actions; meals and dishes, garden, chatting, games.. it was all so comfortable and had made Tv Fish happier than he could remember. He could probably go on like this forever. 

When another week had passed, it felt like it just flew by. Tv Fish was due for his check up, which upon remembering he recalled what Catherine had told him last week. During the course of the week he had been so head over heels the thought of telling Chef to cut his portions slipped his mind.. oh well. He'd have to hear Catherine tell him again.

Tv Fish climbed off of the bed, making the cook look at him.

"Appointment?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you at breakfast." Tv Fish said, perking up when he felt Chef pull him into a hug from behind.

"Don't let her bother you too much.. I wouldn't want her to spoil your appetite." Chef said. Always food centric, as expected of him.

"I won't." Tv Fish almost laughed when Chef squeezed his sides. It was something he started doing a couple days ago, perhaps just to get him to giggle and squirm. "I'll see you later."

Chef waved to him as he left, Tv Fish stopping by his own room to look at himself in the mirror. His belt still fit.. on the last hole. Perhaps he had put a bit too much weight on? He didn't look bad, just a little rounder. Softer. Maybe Chef liked him like that? He shrugged, fixing himself up before heading to the nurses office once again. 

Catherine was in her office, readjusting her needles. Phasing through the door and seeing her polishing one immidately made Tv Fish's stomach drop. Suddenly he felt scared, very scared. She looked at him, not seeming to be full of malice.

"There you are. Come now, let's see how you look." Catherine said, setting the massive needle down. Tv Fish removed his shirt, getting exactly what he expected. "Oh my.. you didn't lose anything.. I think you gained a bit. I told you to watch what you eat. " she said, taking on a stern voice. Tv Fish slid his shirt back on.

"I just eat what I'm given." He said simply. Catherine stared at him, sighing heavily.

"... has it never occured to you as a chef he knows about portions and appropriate diets?" Catherine asked, seeming to double check that they were alone. 

"I was skinny. I needed to gain weight." Tv Fish replied, tail swaying. Catherine didn't look impressed. 

"And for two weeks now you've been gaining weight past a healthy point for you. That isn't alarming to you?" Catherine narrowed her eyes at him, clearly trying to get him to use his head. 

"He likes to cook. And he likes when people eat his cooking." Tv Fish wasn't listening. He was too far gone. 

".. yes. I suppose he does. Do be careful.. Perhaps balance it with exercise then.." Catherine said, getting only a nod in return before he disappeared through the door. ".. he's just fattening you up.. don't say I didn't warn you.." the lizard laughed to herself, resuming her cleaning. Soon that distraction would be gone and she'd have Hell's Chef all to herself again..

Tv Fish stood with Chef in the kitchen after eating and doing the dishes, still bothered by his appointment. He was trying to figure out why she would say that to him.. jealousy? While she didn't know the extent of time they spent together, Chef still gave him a lot of one on one care with the meals alone. That was possible.. though part of him that he had been ignoring was acting up: His worry. What if she was telling the truth.. and Chef was doing this on purpose..

"Everything alright?" Chef asked, snapping him out of it. 

"Just.. thinking about what Catherine said.." Tv Fish muttered, crossing his arms. 

"I told you not to let her bother you.." Chef said, walking behind him and putting his arms around him. That made Tv Fish feel a little better. 

"She really thinks I should lose some weight.." Tv Fish said, perking up when the cook squeezed his belly and forcing a laugh out of him. 

"We finally got some meat on you, I don't think its a problem.." Chef said. "You were skinny for so long.. perhaps its a good thing to have extra weight for a bit.."

"Mm.. Maybe.." Tv Fish mumbled, blushing as Chef pulled him close.

"...what are your favorite meals I've made?" Chef asked suddenly. 

"Huh? Like.. between breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Tv Fish tilted his head.

"Funny." Chef said, looking down at the smaller man. "Of each."

"Oh. Umm... you know my favorite breakfast is french toast... lunch.." Tv Fish paused. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to make your favorites tomorrow." Chef said, making Tv Fish's ears perk. "I figure it will make you happy.." that made his stomach flutter. 

"You're too nice to me, Chef." Tv Fish said, making the cook freeze for a moment. It was something he defintely didn't hear often. "Alright.. lunch I really liked the tacos.. dinner.. hmm.. it's hard. I like so many things you make." Chef smiled at him. "Dinner.. oh! The stew!"

"Really? The stew?" Chef asked, letting the man go as he nodded. "Alright.. and dessert?"

"I just told you Catherine said I was too heavy and you're going to feed me all of my favorites tomorrow? Plus dessert?" Tv Fish was laughing, his tail swaying. 

"You already look happy." Chef said. "Dessert?"

"Those little lava cakes." Tv Fish said. The cook pat his head, watching his tail sway more.

"Alright.. I'll make sure everything is ready." Chef said, turning you go to the garden. His brows furrowed slightly as the fish followed him. Tomorrow Tv Fish would be happy and full..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical staff giving helpful advice and warnings? Never..


	15. Favorites

Chef had kept to his word, getting everything together to prepare what Tv Fish told him. The following day the blue haired man felt spoiled as the cook seemed to do everyhing for him. Favorite meals, he talked to him, pet him, praised him.. Tv Fish barely knew how to handle it all.

His plant in the garden had grown much bigger, starting to grow its bud which he was ecstatic about. Chef seemed to find his excitement endearing, letting him go about it for what Tv Fish acknowledged was far too long after. Between lunch and dinner Tv Fish was in the basement, Judgement Boy listening to how he gushed about the day so far. Judgement Boy was starting to have a hard time remembering what Tv Fish had been like three weeks go. He really did like how much he had opened up. 

"Do you think he's planning on confessing?" Judgement Boy asked and watching how Tv Fish tensed up. 

"What? No... no." Tv Fish said, but his stomach had twisted into a tight, excited knot. It was possible.

"Why else would he spoil you rotten? He has to be planning something.. but what would he need to butter you up for.." Judgement Boy looked at his friend, unable to not smile when be saw the look in Tv Fish's eyes. ".. you don't care what he's planning. All you care about is that you're the center of his attention."

"What? Stop. I'm just happy to spend time with him.." Tv Fish half insisted, but he knew Judgement Boy could read people like a book.

"Getting spoiled and pampered. The apparent center of his world." Judgement Boy loved to watch Tv Fish blush and try to shush him. "Once again, his obsession."

"Oh stop." Tv Fish said, elbowing the other. All of the comments made his stomach flutter. He really was in deep.

"Alright, alright.." Judgement Boy hummed, teetering his scales. "As long as you're happy."

"I am. I.. am..." Tv Fish seemed to actually reflect on his words. He was happy, really and truly happy. For the first time in a long time. As he smiled to himself, Judgement Boy couldn't help but smile too.

"Come on, your boyfriend should have dinner ready soon." Judgement Boy practically ran when Tv Fish lit up pink.

"St-stop it!" At least he was laughing, chasing the blonde across the basement.

The rest of the day was just as nice, eating dinner and dessert, Chef being almost sickeningly nice to him. When they parted after dessert Chef told him to meet him back at his room later, saying they'd enjoy a couple drinks tonight. The thought only made his love sickness worse, already completely wrapped around the cook's finger. It really had been a perfect day.

On his way to Chef's room he was caught by Angel Dog. Though familiar with her, he rarely interacted with her. She seemed excited and bubbly, which was usual in this form. She explained someone had requested a special spa treatment for him tomorrow not long after lunch. His ears perked up. A spa treatment? He had never had anything like that done. Angel Dog explained it was simple and refreshing, nothing to be nervous about. She insisted he would feel great after. What could it hurt? Tv Fish accepted and agreed, telling her he would see her later. He could only imagine who would do this. Perhaps Chef really was going to tell him something... based on this probably tomorrow night. He couldn't wait.

Tv Fish arrived at Chef's room, phasing through the door and finding the other pouring their drinks.

"Sorry, I got held up." He said, perking up when Chef brought him his drink and gently pat him on the head.

"It's alright. You aren't late." Chef said, gazing down at the other. He gestured for them to go sit around the coffee table, Tv Fish more than happy to settle into his seat closet to the wall. 

They chatted and laughed, Tv Fish perhaps having a little too much again. Chef watched him with his flushed face laugh and joke, reaching forward to take the empty glass. 

"Perhaps you've had enough for tonight." Chef said, half smiling at the mock whine of distress from Tv Fish.

"Noo.. I'm okay.. really.. " he was still giggling, reaching across to try and get his glass back. Chef gently pushed his hand away. 

"Now, now.. you don't need anymore." Chef said, getting up to set the glasses farther away.

"Cheeeff.." Tv Fish looked at him, pouting. "Come back.."

"I'm not leaving." Chef returned to his side, looking down at the smaller man. He had far too much this time. "I think it might be time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonigh?" Tv Fish asked with his slightly slurred voice, gazing up at him. The cook paused, smiling slightly as he pat his head.

"Yes.. yes you can." Chef said. "Come on.." he turned his back on the other to walk to the bed.

Chef stopped short when he heard Tv Fish stumble, looking back at the flushed fish.

"Don worry.. I'm comin.." Tv Fish muttered, ears folded back. Chef sighed, way too much to drink. The blonde walked over, making the blue haired man tilt his head. "Hello.. ah!" Tv Fish squirmed a bit when Chef picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

"Come on. You are drunk." Chef sounded slightly annoyed, mostly from the other's lack of motor control.

"I'm sorry..." Tv Fish said sadly, ears folding back. "Don be mad... I'm jus.. happy.." he muttered, burrying his face into the collar of Chef's shirt. Chef looked down at the other, furrowing his brows. He carried him over to the bed and set him down, gently stroking his hair back.

"At least you're hydrated.." Chef said softly, raising a brow as Tv Fish smiled widely up at him. "What is it?"

"You make me happy, Chef..." Tv Fish sounded tired now that he'd been set in bed. "I really... really like spendin time with you.." Chef continued petting the other for a bit before getting changed to lay down. The groggy and still slightly giggly Tv Fish nestled against him, smiling wider as he felt Chef put an arm around him.

"It's time for bed.." Chef said softly, pushing a loose strand of hair out of the other's face.

"Good nigh.. " Tv Fish muttered sleepily, nuzzling into the cook's chest. Chef furrowed his brows, looking very conflicted.

"... goodnight, Tv Fish.." Chef whispered, feeling the other eventually drift off in his arms. He gently stroked his hair, looking over him wish his sharp, glowing eyes. He started to think about tomorrow, what he still had to do and prepare, when to start everything.. all while absent mindedly petting the sleeping man is his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tv Fish is so happy. Sure would be a shame if something were to go wrong in the next chapter..


	16. Crush

Chef had to wake Tv Fish the next morning, looking at him as he tiredly gazed up at him. Tv Fish blinked slowly at him, tilting his head. His hair was a fluffy mess, half stretching in the cook's arms.

"Good morning, sleepy head.." Chef said, rubbing the other's back as he yawned loudly.

"Morning.." Tv Fish muttered, nuzzling back into Chef's arms. He was radiating a pleasant warmth, making it difficult to pull away. 

"I need to get up." Chef said, feeling Tv Fish squeeze himself closer. "Tv Fish.."

"Noo..." Tv Fish whined tiredly, peeking up at the other. "Please... five more minutes..." His ears folded back as Chef looked down at him. Then the cook finally sighed, stroking the fish's hair back. 

"Fine.. five more minutes.." Chef muttered. Tv Fish smiled widely, settling back down into Chef's arms. He was still so happy, his heart ready to burst with the feelings he had. Today would be a good day. 

Breakfast came and went, Tv Fish falling right back into his routine. His eggs this morning seemed more flavorful, it seemed Chef was playing with spices today. In the garden he helped Chef pick a lot of vegetables, setting them carefully in the basket.

"This is a lot of vegetables." Tv Fish said, shaking off a carrot before setting in the basket.

"Mm.. I was planning on making roasted vegetables later." Chef said, glancing at the other.

"That sounds nice.. very fresh." Tv Fish smiled, plucking an herb.

"It's going to be a.. very fresh meal." Chef muttered, looking at the fish and then the basket.

"Lunch?" Tv Fish asked.

"Dinner." Chef corrected.

"Dinner.. you didn't really mention much about dinner today. " the blue haired man looked at the cook, who seemed to focus back on the garden as soon as he looked.

"... It's a surprise." Chef said, making Tv Fish perk up. That was different.

"Ooh, exciting." Tv Fish exclaimed, moving on to check his plant. Still doing well, still growing. "I can't wait to see what you make. I'm sure it will be delicious." Chef looked at him for a bit before nodding and resuming his work.

Lunch went by without issue, Tv Fish catching Judgment Boy before he went to train.

"I have a spa treatment today."

"Trying to freshen up for Chef?" Judgement Boy wiggled his eyebrows, instantly getting an elbow to the ribs. This was always the same.. but Tv Fish didn't mind.

"No, I didn't make the appointment. Someone else did." Tv Fish said. Judgement Boy perked up. 

"Ohhh... so Chef wants to freshen you up. Wonder what his plan is.." Judgement Boy wiggled his eyebrows again, making his friend turn beet red.

"Knock it off, I'm sure he's just being nice." Tv Fish said, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Mm... maybe.. or he wants to get a little.. you know." Judgement Boy loved to see how red he could get Tv Fish.

"... whatever the reason..." Tv Fish started, looking away. "I'm just letting you know because its right before dinner and I might not get to see you after."

"Ah, so that's why you're here now. Alrighty then. I hope it's as nice as Mummy Papa makes it sound." The blonde said.

"Angel Dog made it sound really nice. She said each treatment is different and mine is supposed to be very refreshing." He smiled at the thought. He was excited to try something new.. it was amazing how far he had come.

The two spent a little bit of time together, Tv Fish basically giving Judgement Boy to the mercy of the kids as he would be busy. Luckily Judgement Boy didn't object, having been dragged to a few different games before. Tv Fish had gotten pretty close with a lot of the kids, and had gotten even better at their games. It was almost sad to not be able to play with them today.. tomorrow for sure.

Tv Fish went to the jacuzzi room, meeting up with Angel Dog, who was oh so very excited to give his treatment. He was instructed to wrap up in a towel, anything that felt too uncomfortable to do wouldn't be done, if he decided the whole thing wasn't for him then that was also alright. The reassurance was nice. He was however extremely curious about how this, felt so he didn't plan in backing out now.

He got changed into his towel when she went into the other room to prepare the treatment. Tv Fish walked in, gripping his towel nervously. He couldn't get his head under the water, he'd short out for sure. She assured him he wouldnt have to. Tv Fish also felt terribly exposed compared to what he was used to.

Upon entering the main room it was warm and steamy, the dog mixing something together in a bowl. 

"Here, sit right on the edge." She called, tail wagging. She had gotten very into this. He listened, sitting beside her. Now that he was closer he could smell a strong lemon scent. "You have a salt lemon scrub. There's a little honey in there too."

"It smells nice.." Tv Fish muttered, feeling a bit nervous sitting here in just a towel beside her. Being closer made it feel even stranger. 

"Yes it does, and so will you." Angel Dog smiled. "Close your eyes." He listened, flinching when he felt something cool get placed on his eyelids. "Just cucumber.. now let's begin."

Tv Fish leaned into her hands as she rubbed the mixture against his cheeks and the rest of his face. She slowly worked it down, his neck, shoulders, arms.. everywhere except under the towel. It felt nice, he could feel his skin responding the way she explained.. it did make him feel fresh. 

It wasn't a long treatment, he was done within 15 minutes. Tv Fish ate the cucumbers, which were more bland than he expected. 

"Now usually we rinse, but I was told to let that rest on your skin for a little. You didn't get a thick scrub so it isn't going to irritate you. If you want to get dressed and float around for a while and rinse off a little later that's fine." Angel Dog said, though she seemed a bit confused by it. Tv Fish, having never gotten anything like this, simply nodded and went to get dressed. 

He felt fresh, ears perking as he smelt strongly of the lemon. It didn't seem over powering to him.. but he had been sitting with it for a while. With time to kill, he went back to the kitchen. Passing through the garden was faster, just two doors. There was still a bit until dinner, but Tv Fish knew running around with the kids wouldn't be wise right now. He passed through the kitchen door, perking up at Chef mixing a pot on the stove. 

The cook perked up, looking at the blue haired man who had just come in. Tv Fish went over to him, tail swaying. He noticed Chef's knife was sitting on the sharpening block, the edge razor sharp. It seemed he had just sharpened it. 

"Done already?" Chef asked, perking up as he noticed the scent. 

"Yeah. I smell like lemons. Is it too strong..?" Tv Fish asked, his ears folding back.

"No.. it's nice.. perfect." Chef lifted Tv Fish's head to look at him, seeing the other smile up at him. 

"I'm glad you like it." Tv Fish said, his tail swaying. 

The oven suddenly beeped, making them both look over at it. The vegetables were sitting off on the side, so it must've been preheating.

"Dinner?" Tv Fish asked, the cook heading over to the oven. 

"Yes." Chef said, stopping in front of the oven. He rested his hand on the handle, not moving as he stared down at it. Tv Fish was almost positive he saw Chef's hand shaking.

"You alright?" Tv Fish tilted his head, standing just behind the other. His voice seemed to snap the blonde out of it.

".. yeah. I'm alright." Chef replied, sounding fine. He opened up the oven, looking down into it. He muttered something Tv Fish couldn't hear at first. "Hmm.. I think there might be something in there.. but I can't see it.."

"Huh? Something in the oven? That doesn't sound like you.." Tv Fish said, squatting down to try and peer past Chef into the oven.. but he couldn't see anything in the dark space either. 

"James has hidden things in here before.. so they burn up when I try to preheat it.." Chef muttered, Tv Fish nodded. That made sense.. James did love to cause trouble. "Do you think you could check? You would have a better chance of seeing with your glow.."

"Me? Uh.. yeah.. yeah I can check.." Tv Fish leaned toward the oven, careful as he felt heat radiation off of it. "I don't see anything.." Chef was usually so defensive about his cooking, it was very unlike him to ask for any kind of help like this.

"Maybe a bit further in the back.." Chef sounded concerned. He was always very cautious when it came to preparing his food.

Tv Fish leaned in more, his eyes glowing and illuminating the oven. To his surprise the racks were all out of it, the square bigger than he thought it was... And completely spotless. Before Tv Fish could say anything he felt Chef's hands on his back, pushing him hard toward the oven. Had he been leaning in anymore he would've hit his head hard against the hot base, but he had enough balance to push back wirh his hands and out of the hot space. 

"H- hey! What are you doing?!" Tv Fish yelped, burning his hand as he pushed back. Chef's hands gripped him hard, painfully so, as he slammed him back against the counter when he shot up. Static flickered across Tv Fish's eyes, tail lashing from side to side. He looked at the blonde and saw the saw the same cold, sharp eyes that locked onto him in the basement three weeks ago. Tv Fish struggled, getting one of the cook's hands off of him and twisting to face him entirely.

Then that hand was clamped around his neck, squeezing hard. Chef's eyes were narrow, one hand nearly crushing the blue haired man's throat, the other gripping his arm with bruising force. Instinctually Tv Fish gripped hard at the arm to his throat, trying to pull it off. Tv Fish felt his heart pounding, static and the no signal screen flickering in distress as the hand around his throat tightened. Tears began welling in his eyes, a strangled gasp escaping his throat as he tried to beg Chef to stop. 

His antennas sparked, the glow of his eyes starting to fade even as the images flickered. He was fading. He was going to die here. Tv Fish grit his teeth, tail lashing around again as he twisted with it. He used his arms and legs to push back at the other's body instead, managing to break the contact briefly. A second was all he needed. 

As soon as he felt Chef's hands leave him, he bolted. Straight through the kitchen wall to the dining room, he was in a pure panic, not stopping even though a few people were in the lobby and halls. Quite a few residents watched him dash by, each one seeming to scare him and make him bolt out of their ranges before continuing towards the basement. Several confused residents watched him, questioning what had suddenly gotten into him. 

In the kitchen Chef had gotten up and grabbed his knife, immidately pursuing the escaped fish. He threw the dining room door open to look out into lobby, making everyone there look in a panic. His flame was burning bright, knife gripped tightly as he looked both ways. Not even a faint glow. He was gone. Chef let out a frustrated growl, heaving the knife over his shoulder before going back to the kitchen. He needed to find something else to prepare. Now.

Tv Fish had gone deep into the basement, down as far as he could go before collapsing onto the floor. He was breathing hard, chest aching as his heart pounded against his ribs. Blood was pounding in his ears, drowning out the sound of his ragged breathing. His neck was killing him, his shoulder was starting to flare up. He sat there on his hands and knees, staring at the the cold, hard ground. He gasped and coughed from the exertion. Then his mind started to process what had happened. 

These last three weeks, everything he had been through with Chef... it was all fake. He was being mislead the entire time. It was all to make him drop his guard, feed him, make him a worth while meal. He'd taken the bait and fell for every step. Tv Fish stared down, the stone floor getting blurrier as tears filled his eyes. Static crackled across his mind. His heart felt ready to give out as he gripped hard ast the ground and curled up. Tears dripped to the floor before he finally screamed, a horrible racking sob following. 

Tv Fish laid there, sobbing loudly, alone in the darkness, only his faint glow giving him light. He had been so wrong, so stupid. He saw warning signs and ignored them. He was blinded by something he could never have. With a gasp he hit the ground, wheezing and coughing. He felt sick. He felt cold. His entire world felt like it was crashing down. Tv Fish stayed down there on the floor for what could've been hours, sobbing and gasping, the sheer distress making him vomit twice and nearly pass out in the darkness.

He had managed to lean himself up against a wall, panting and coughing. His head was pounding, his eyes stung and his chest was on fire. Every inch of him was cold and shaking. With what little energy he had left he forced himself up, legs nearly giving out. He stepped forward, wobbling a bit and sniffling. He didn't think he'd ever feel this way. It took him a long time to make his way back upstairs, avoiding every single person he heard. How could he trust anyone in this hotel? When he finally made it back to his room he collapsed into the bed, his chest tight as he stared up at the ceiling. His vision began to blur as he stared, biting his lip hard. He over and buried his face into his pillow, fighting back his sobs as he laid alone in his dark room. 

Things never changed here. No matter how much it seemed like they did. It would always go back to how things were. It was only a matter of time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just break his little heart.


	17. Broken

Following the incident not a lot was said or done. Hell's Chef seemed to resume his normal routines as though nothing had happened, including searching the basement. Catherine seemed to be in an overall better mood, floating around the cook even more. Judgement Boy and the kids had the most response to it, several kids asking where Tv Fish had gone, when he'd be back, if anyone had seen him. Judgement Boy had honestly been furious upon finding out, word traveling from person to person. Chef had expressed his frustrations on "losing that fish when he was so close". This of course only made Judgement Boy angrier.

Not even two days later Judgement Boy had stopped Chef during his basement search to try and cast a judgement on him.. unsurprisingly only to be faced with that knife and driven off. The cook's temper appeared to have worsened, especially compared to how he had been. Things were back to how they had been for the most part. Besides the memories that came from the past three weeks. 

And the fact that no one had seen Tv Fish. Gregory had checked his room, not finding him in it but finding it still appearing to be in use. None of the children saw him, not even Roulette Boy in the basement. Judgement Boy had tried looking everywhere, but to no avail. Tv Fish clearly didn't want to be found. 

A week had passed, no sightings of any kind. Everyone in the house tried to move on from what had occurred, the children still holding on to a hope he would come back and Judgement Boy desperately missing his friend. Their hanging out, chatting, practice, laughing.. He couldn't get past just how happy Tv Fish had become only for it to all be a set up. 

It was late, Judgement Boy in his room pacing around. His dumbbell sat near the bed, currently not needed. He was practicing, but just ideas. Currently he'd found a new focus.

"... you decide your work is more important, breaking his heart.." Judgement Boy muttered. "You give him the world, something to hold onto in a place where nothing is guaranteed. Do you mean it? Or is it all just for your own gain?" He narrowed his eyes. 

A sudden knock came from his door, just a single knock. He stared at the door, unsure who would come at this time. Or who would knock like that. Judgement Boy approached the door, opening it ready for a tired neighbor to dig into him about making such a racket at this time of night. However, standing in the door way was no neighbor. 

As his door pulled open the figure jerked back, the sound of static filling the air. Judgement Boy stared wide eyed at the other. Tv Fish stood there, shaking like a leaf, a faint bruise on his pale neck. 

"Tv Fish.." Judgment Boy muttered, taking a moment to process he was actually there. "You're back..!" He went to hug the other, only to feel his heart sink as Tv Fish jerked away without a word. He looked at the bruise. Chef had hurt him in more ways than Judgement Boy could imagine.

Tv Fish looked at the blonde, swallowing hard. He was scared, his entire body shaking like a leaf being down here. Judgement Boy looked him up and down, seeing the roundness of his face had gone. It didn't take much thought to realize Tv Fish hadn't eaten since that day.. He could survive for so long without food, as he'd shown in the past. It was just unpleasant. The fact he was willing to suffer through it because of his fear was heart breaking for Judgement Boy to see.

"Hey.." Judgement Boy said softly. "It's alright... I won't hurt you.." Tv Fish looked him up and down now. He was skeptical. Nervous. He was back to his paranoid, overly cautious self. ".. I promise. I always keep my promises.."

Tv Fish seemed to perk up a bit, approaching very cautiously. Judgement Boy could tell his friend was still in there, hopefully not buried too deep from the betrayal. He opened his arms up, waiting to see what Tv Fish did. If he moved he knew he would only risk scaring Tv Fish away depending on how far back he had regressed.

"Come on buddy, you know I'm here for you.. I always have been.." the blonde said. His heart nearly stopped when Tv Fish was suddenly wrapped around him, face buried into his neck.

".. I'm so stupid... so stupid..." Tv Fish's voice broke, which in turn broke Judgement Boy's heart. "He didn't care at all.. I should've paid attention.. I should've.." He trailed off, muffling a cry against the other. Judgement Boy pulled him into the room and closed the door. It wasn't wise to stay out in the open like this.

"You didn't know.." the blonde cooed, rubbing his friend's back. "It wasn't your fault.. He hurt you.. He mislead you.."

Tv Fish only let out a broken whimper, Judgement Boy doing his best to calm him. He rubbed his back, continuing to reassure the other he hadn't done anything wrong. The blonde brought him farther into the room so he could sit thd blue haired man down on the bed. He could feel him shaking. It was hard to accept the fact Tv Fish had probably been like this all week, but alone somewhere deep in the hotel.

This went on for a while, eventually Tv Fish quieted and stared down at the floor. His ears were folded back, eyes red and stinging.

".. I don't know why I thought... that I could be happy here..." Tv Fish muttered, wiping his eyes with his shirt.

"Hey... you can be happy.. you made friends.. you got so much more comfortable and opened up.." Judgement Boy said, sitting beside him. He gently put an arm around him, feeling the other flinch. He really had regressed so much during the last week..

"I know... I know..." Tv Fish's voice was breaking again. He looked up at Judgement Boy, eyes filled with tears. "... but... I trusted him... I.. I..." Judgment Boy hugged the other, knowing he was about to fall apart again. Tv Fish gripped at him, body tremebling hard. "... I loved him..." Admitting it now, like this, absolutely broke him.

Then came the sob, Judgement Boy's heart ached as he held the other. He couldn't do much beside comfort him and offering him water and snacks he had stashed away. After a while he offered for the fish to stay down in his room, which after a bit Tv Fish agreed to. Judgement Boy watched the other fall in and out of his breakdowns until he eventally fell asleep, curled up against the wall on the bed. Judgement Boy laid beside him, as Tv Fish had asked to stay close. After a while of making sure Tv Fish was really asleep, the other nodded off.

This was hard, and it would be hard for a while, but at least they had each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB and Tv Fish are sweet friends and I love them


	18. Live Broadcast

Being with Judgement Boy had helped stabilize Tv Fish, though he felt awful for relying so heavily on the scale to keep him together. The blonde insisted it was okay, giving him a bit of fruit a day to at least get something in his system. Tv Fish had refused to eat any meal sized portions or take anything made in the kitchen. Judgement Boy did what he could, taking care of him to the best of his ability.

Tv Fish rotated between staying in Judgement Boy's room and his own if he was feeling overwhelmed or anxious. He knew Chef would do his rounds and didn't want to risk him over hearing them talk. Tv Fish still felt pretty bad, still having on and off having breakdowns.. but they had lessened in the company of a friend.

Another week passed, Tv Fish was laying in his own bed later in the day. He was starting to nod off from exhaustion when his eyes suddenly snapped open, static flickering as his mind suddenly filled with the image of the jacuzzi room. His camera was on and running, projecting right into his head. Without anyone near by he was the only one subjected to it. There was only one person who would play with his camera.

"James..." he growled, rubbing his temples as he heard the mouse laughing as he messed around with the delicate machine.

"Testing. Testing. Its time to go explore and see what we can find!" James held the camera way too close to his face. It was a shaky video, the child running haphazardly with the camera out into the hall. Tv Fish felt borderline nauseous as the video jerked up and then wobbled forward out into the yard. 

Seeing out there made a pit form in his stomach, it had been two weeks since he had set foot out there. It still looked like the same foggy yard it had always been, overcast and almost extra gloomy as James swung the camera around while he walked.

"Alright.. this is the garden. It's pretty great. There's lots of room to run." For emphasis he spun around, making Tv Fish's head spin. He had to find away to get his camera away from James at some point. This was always such a terrible experience. "And there are lots of plants!" The camera made its way to the garden, James pointing out the flowers Cactus Gunman tended to, some medical herbs and plants Carherine had and of course Chef's plants.

Tv Fish sank back into his bed, feeling his skin crawling. James was forcing him to see what he had been avoiding. If not for the video feed completely disrupting his thoughts Tv fish was sure he would be seeing all of those so called "happy memories" with Chef out in the garden again, leading up to him plucking those vegetables. Even woth the video feed the memory creeped in to make his chest tighten, he had been helping pick the side dish to him that day.

"I don't like vegetables but Chef says I have to eat them." James zoomed in on the top of a carrot. The camera turned toward the corner on Chef's side of the garden, tilting a bit at a wilting tulip that seemed to be struggling to keep all of its petals. "Huh..? What's this?" Tv Fish felt his heart sink, tears starting to well up. His flower.. it had bloomed. And now it was withering away. He felt he related to it far too much now, lwft to wither in this dark place.

James half poked at the flower, seeing it somehow holding up and keeping most of its petals.

"I think its dying.." James set the camera down, making a lot of noise doing so, before he walked away. Tv Fish furrowed his brows; what was he up to? To his surprise James came back, very carefully watering the wilted flower. "There.. hopefully its not too late.."

Tv Fish watched, surprised that James showed the little flower any kindness. He was thankful for it though.. the poor thing didn't deserve to be neglected. It actually had a chance to survive here like the other plants. James ran around the yard a bit more, shaking the camera around and doing far too many zoom ins. Tv Fish was stuck waiting for him to stop recording to get any sleep. He was dying for some sleep at this point. Even though he knew dreams would not be waiting for him.

"And now..." James said in an extremely over dramatic voice. "The kitchen!"

Tv Fish thought his heart stopped. James was really going to put him through this now too? Unable to avoid it, he watched James peek inside with the camera. Slow pan to the left showed no one. He pushed open the door, there was no one. James walked around, zooming in on the fridge and the trash which appeared overly full, saying some side comments. Then he turned and stopped, the camera focusing on something.

"What's that?" James asked, peeking up over the counter with the camera. Sitting in the middle of the counter was a plate made up, completely untouched. It was plate of steak and potatos, cut nicely and perfectly portioned. Tv Fish furrowed his brows even with the knot in his stomach. It was pretty late.. why was there food left out? The camera shifted a bit and James snagged a piece of meat off the plate, eating it. "Don't mind if I do.." he muttered.

It shouldn't have surprised him when the kitchen door opened, the tall cook walking in with his knife slung over his shoulder. Tv Fish still jumped in his bed, feeling icy fear spreading fast through his veins. The fire from Chef's wick casting an ominous gleam along the blade, making Tv Fish sink back in his bed as the pit in his stomach grew.

Hell's Chef noticed the disturbed plate, perking up a bit before his sharp eyes locked onto James. Tv Fish could see the rage building up, the flame flickering bigger before those sharp eyes looked directly at the camera. Chef's eyes widened slightly before his brows furrowed slightly. He looked upset. Almost.. heart broken? It was a look Tv Fish had never seen before. The tall man looked away from the camera as James made a confused noise.

"... get out, James.." Chef was almost muttering. His usual strong, unshakable voice weak.

"Huh?" James sounded confused.

"I said get out!" Even when yelling he didn't have that same tone. He still sounded upset. James, being the child he was, still ran out with the camera. Tv Fish laid back in his bed, his own brows knit in confusion.

".. that was weird.." James muttered, turning the camera to look at himself in the lense before the feed cut. He was done for the night. 

Tv Fish laid there, different emotions swirling around in his chest. What was that? He sat up in bed, feeling himself getting anxious at the thought that crossed his mind. Silently he got up, stumbling a bit before really finding his footing. He bit his lip, phasing through the wall. Without a single person in the halls he made it out to the garden, feeling his legs nearly giving out as he stared at the kitchen door. Was this really a good idea? 

He peeked through the key hole, seeing no one. With a deep breath he peeked his head through, letting out a shaky sigh as the kitchen was now empty. Tv Fish slipped in, ears perked as he looked around again to be sure. He approached the counter, heart pounding in his ears. The plate was sitting there, undisturbed aside from what James had snagged. His stomach betrayed him with a growl. It had been a while since he had a real meal..

A creak from the other room sent him hiding, crouching and phasing through the cabinets. His heart was was pounding as his ears perked, listening as heavy foot steps entered the kitchen. From his hiding place Tv Fish couldn't see anything.. but he knew what Chef sounded like. He stayed low, hiding directly in the cabinets and just out of sight, his glow suppressed.

"Brat..." Chef drawled, clearly angrier now than when on camera. "Coming in here and stealing..." his voice trailed off. He stepped closer to where Tv Fish was hiding, making him sink back more. "Did he..?" Chef sounded hopeful. ".. no. No, that was James. Why would he come back down here..." Chef was talking to himself. Tv Fish heard the plate get picked up, so much for that idea.

"There's no point.. wasting so much food.." Chef muttered. He was always true to those morals, he hated wasting food. Tv Fish perked from his hiding place as he heard the plate clink back onto the counter. "But.. what if..." Chef sighed heavily, walking around the kitchen. It sounded like he adjusted a few things before the heavy foot steps traveled away, a door creaking, and then silence.

Tv Fish slowly peeked from his hiding place, perking up as it was dark in the kitchen. He was alone. His glow made it easy to find his way to the lights, clicking them on and perking at the sight of the plate sitting on the counter still. It appeared to have been slightly rearranged to make up for the stolen piece. 

Tv Fish picked it up, looking at it skeptically. James had eaten it and Chef didn't stop him after the fact.. couldn't be poisonous then. His internal clock said Chef would be doing his rounds for a bit before coming back. He had time. The blue haired man leaned against the counter, picking at the food as he tried to ignore the anxiety and heartache that was coming on. Eating in here like this.. It was just like back then. 

A tear rolled down his cheek as he ate, ears drooping. The memories hurt.. being in this situation made him understand why guests had so many issues with him. Not all happy memories stayed happy..

Tv Fish finished, staring at his completely cleaned plate as his mind tried to focus on how Chef was acting today. It was uncharacteristic, even compared to other things Tv Fish had seen. He couldn't be sure, not anymore. He needed to see more to know if maybe.. just maybe Hell's Chef actually missed him. Some part of him was hopeful, another wanting nothing more to do with the cook. But the memories and feelings hadn't died, he missed how things were. Tv Fish missed him..

Without really thinking he washed his plate and left it to dry. Tv Fish slipped out and disappeared into the basement. Judgement Boy should be up and training again. The blonde was extremely surprised to see Tv Fish up and about, especially down in the basement. He had almost dropped both the cages at the sight of his friend. 

"What are you doing up and about? You know Chef still comes down here right?" Mentioning him almost made the blue haired man flinch. While his feelings hadn't died neither had his fear. 

".. he's doing his rounds. I.. I..." Tv Fish was stumbling over his words, anxiously rubbing his arm. His anxious habits were getting worse.

"You..?" Judgement Boy inquiried, being patient with his friend. 

".. I.. think Chef might.. feel bad for what he did.." Tv Fish felt a lot of different emotions upon admitting his gut feeling, daring to let one be hope. However, the look Judgement Boy gave him made him feel guilty for thinking it.

"Hell's Chef? Feel guilty for attempting to prepare a 'meal'? Tv Fish.." Judgememt Boy did not delight in stomping out the other's spark of hope, but Chef had played him once before. "What if he's just baiting you again? Do you really want to take the risk?"

Tv Fish hung his head a bit, feeling his stomach twisting with mixed feelings.

"I.. I won't just go right up to him.. I'll wait.. listen... see if he is acting.. he can't lie if he doesn't know I'm there, right?" Tv Fish said, eyes starting to get wet. Judgement Boy bit his lip, how was he supposed to tell him no.

"Yeah.. just be careful, alright?" The scale said, patting the timid man's shoulder. Tv Fish nodded, seeming to lighten up a little. Hopefully his hunch wasn't going to lead to more heartache.

Later, Hell's Chef returned to the kitchen. He stared at the empty counter, eyes narrowing as his flame flickered bigger briefly before he saw the plate sitting on the side to dry. His shoulders went slack as he walked over, looking at the clean dish. Carefully he set his massive knife down, furrowing his brows before picking up the plate. Silently he put away the plate and silverware, processing what he saw. It had to be him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See mentioning the camera way earlier a few times was important


	19. Date Night

Tv Fish tried his best over the following days to eavesdrop and spy like he had in the past.. but found it much harder now that his head and heart were clouded with his feelings. Unable to hwlp it he had backed off several times, feeling familiar butterflies and a terrible ache in his chest. He caught a word here and there, but in order to really get anything he had to find Chef conversing with someone else. While Chef did talk to himself a lot, it didn't typically yield anything regarding how the cook was feeling. Chef didn't really speak to lot of people so it was a difficult task to follow. Gregory and Catherine were his best bets, though he and Gregory tended to gossip more than he originally would have guessed. Catherine would be a better one to follow up on. Tv Fish wasn't sure what he felt when he overheard Catherine asking Chef to grab a drink with her later one night. It seemed that was still a thing.. if not more so now than it in the past. At least her asking was still prevalent, Chef still lacked her enthusiasm. Somehow that made Tv Fish feel just a bit better.

"Chef, come on, its been weeks since we drank together!" Catherine had followed him nearly back to his room.

"I told you I'm busy.." Chef was leveled headed, he must have done this a thousand times. Catherine was persistent though. 

"Just one drink. We never talk anymore.." Catherine sounded upset, though it might have been her trying to guilt him. Tv Fish was listening safely behind a wall, residing in a resident's room. Judgement Boy Gold wasn't around to shoo him. Though Tv Fish had no idea how anyone slept in this kind of room, even just standing in it made his head start to hurt. The exchange seemed to stay the same, Catherine asking over and over, Chef unbudging. No progress was going to be found here. 

The blue haired man simply drifted through the back wall of the room, sighing as he found himself in the bar. He came here fairly often when others didn't use it, utilizing the old juke box. Tv Fish turned it on, tail swaying at the tune. Checking to be sure all was clear he rapped his knuckles against it a few times, making the old machine emit some electric waves that only he was drawn to. They made him calm, his mind almost blank as he felt them and only heard the music. He was always careful to knock gently. 

Then Tv Fish perked up, almost having missed the creak of the floor. Someone was coming. Without hesitation he went through juke box and wall, heart pounding as he listened from what he assumed was a storage space behind rooms. He could hear Catherine talking...

"A drink should perk you right up!" She sounded very excited.

"I have my doubts.." Chef's voice followed. He sounded far less excited. Tv Fish pressed his ear to the wall to listen, though the juke box was making it a bit harder. Somehow Catherine had convinced him, of course after Tv Fish had given up on them.

"The music is on? Sounds romantic.." Catherine purred. Tv Fish could hear Chef groan. It appeared this had not changed at all. 

Tv Fish sat there, listening to mostly Catherine talk about her day, what she did, who she saw, her waiting for the next guest to arrive. Thinking about it Tv Fish realized it had really been a while since a guest had shown up. Hw had been to caught up with the cook to even realize. Chef didn't talk much back to the lizard, even compared to previous nights when Tv Fish had overheard them. Usually he would talk about his own one track mind and work, but today he was quiet. Even as Catherine went on and on.

Twenty, maybe even thirty minute passed before Tv Fish actually found himself perking up to listen in again.

"You are so quiet today. Even for you." Catherine said. He could hear her tapping her nails on the counter. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"No." Chef said flatly. 

"No new cooking ideas? Recipes? At all?" Catherine asked, met with more silence. That was a strange thing for him to not respond to. ".. hmm.. oh! You're still caught up with that fish!" Tv Fish perked up more, unable to keep himself from swallowing hard as he became the topic. "Tv Fish.. He got loose.. two weeks ago now? You were so mad about it the first few days." She was laughing. Tv Fish failed to see the humor in his near death experience.

"He's gone.." Chef muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

"Oh, he's not gone, he's probably just hiding. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll catch him again." Catherine sounded oh so chipper, making Tv Fish feel his stomach drop. He was reminded of how easily he could be replaced should he get caught and killed by anyone. One of many, he wasn't unique. He tried not to dwell on it as be kept listening. 

"I..." Chef was talking so quietly and trailing off.

"You'll catch him and make that wonderful fillet you were talking about." She was giving him a pep talk. Tv Fish felt sick. How many times had this been discussed before Chef tried to kill him? Perhaps wallowing over his place in this hotel was a better option than hearing this. 

".... I... Don't want to.." Chef was still talking too quietly. Tv Fish tried to listen dispite the sick feeling in his stomach.

"What was that? You want to what?" Catherine sounded delighted to have Chef even talking.

".. I don't want to fillet him.." Chef said, more clearly. Tv Fish perked up a bit, feeling that little spark of hope.

"No? Back on the stew idea?" Catherine asked. Did Chef have a whole book of recipes centered around him? Tv Fish really didn't want to dwell on the thought.

".. no." Chef sounded mildly annoyed. "I don't want to cook him.." he paused for a moment, speaking up before Catherine could pitch what Tv Fish could only imagine was an uncooked option. ".. I... Don't want to hurt him.."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Tv Fish wasn't sure his heart was even still beating as he sat there and processed what Chef said. Catherine was in no better shape, staring at the blonde who was now avoiding her gaze.

"... you.. what..?" Her voice was a dead give away to her confusion. "You always went on and on about all the things you would do once you caught him! Chopping him up, shoving him in that pot of your's, gutting, filleting.." Catherine's words were making Tv Fish tremble, Chef really had wanted to butcher him like a fish for so long. 

"I did.." Chef said quietly, a strange tone in his voice. Almost.. guilty. "But I don't anymore.. I don't want to hurt him." Hearing it again put the blue haired man more at ease, leaning back against the wall. 

"Then what do you want with him? You've been acting strange since he got away. I figured you were trying to catch him again." She was curious, but also clearly annoyed. It must have been frustrating for her to talk to Chef, he wasn't as open with her.. not in the same way he had been with Tv Fish. "You go down to the basement for hours looking for him every night."

"... I.." Chef was quieter, forcing Tv Fish to press his ear to the wall to listen over the music. "... I miss him.."

Tv Fish felt his heart leap to his throat. He was certain this time it stopped. There was no way Chef knew he was here.. he had no reason to lie to the nurse, especially like this. They were at least friends to hang out like this at all. So he must mean it. Then with how quiet he was talking.. was he embarrassed? Hiding it? Tv Fish couldn't tell from behind the wall.

On the other side of the wall Catherine's jaw had all but dropped to the floor, staring at the tall cook who was choosing to still look away from her. She blinked at Chef, having a hard time taking in what he said. Chef sat there silently, almost regretful of his decision to tell the lizard.

"You.. what.." she muttered, taking a moment to bite her lip before forcing a composed look. "What do you mean you miss him? Just seeing him around? Surely he's just floating about, down in the basement. You're sure to see him one of these nights." Catherine was in some kind of denial. She was not handling this well at all. 

"... I miss him being around ME, Catherine." Chef said it more firmly, as if trying to get the thought through her head. The emphasis on himself seemed a bit cold, but it was obvious his patience was wearing. He could only handle so much.

"But..." Catherine was at a loss for words, tail laying limp on the floor. She cleared her throat, trying to stay cool. "Well, surely he'll... come back." She forced herself to smile, trying a new tactic. Talking about his fixations got him talking more. Chef looked at her, sharp eyes seeming to soften at the comment.

".. do you think so?" Chef sounded so different now; softer, more like how he did when he was alone with Tv Fish. Catherine looked at him, taking in the different sight, tone, the look in his eye.. part of her wanted nothing more than to get rid of that fish, overwhelmed with jealousy. But the other.. the other just wanted to see where this would go. How Chef would change. This was already drastically different. Even teeming with jealousy, Catherine was managing to remain composed enough to talk to her crush about his aparent fixation. Perhaps Tv Fish being called his obssession wasn't too far off.

"I'm sure its possible.. he came around before. You just need to find a way to attract him again." Catherine said, trying to be reassuring. She was horribly conflicted, the slightest twitch in her tail giving it away should Chef notice.

However, Chef seemed lost in thought following her comment, perhaps considering what else he could do to attract the fish. Catherine could feel her temper starting to boil, too many things going through her head. His silence wasn't helping. Why did he like Tv Fish so much? What did he have that she didn't? What did he do? Was it all the time in the kitchen eating? Was it that he was starved? Did she cause this? Why couldn't Chef have found something in her? Did he ever miss her? She was in far too deep, a hopeless romantic who put all of her focus on this abrasive cook who even after all of this time hardly looked her way.

Chef watched as she slammed her hands on the bar, her face red with frustration. He didn't even look surprised. Catherine wasn't sure if she was angry or sad anymore.

"I have work I need to do." She huffed. "Have a good night." She snatched up her needle and all but stormed out, the bar door slamming behind her. The blonde watched silently, perhaps he should have avoided the subject entirely. It had been Catherine's idea though, her choice and he had needed someone to talk to if only briefly. Now he was alone again, the bar dim and quiet aside from the juke box qyuetly playing its same songs.

Chef got up and walked over to the juke box, having wondered who had turned it on in the first place. The old tune was soft, sweet, romantic.. just as Catherine said. It was giving him mixed feelings, which at current he could only process as frustration. It was too much right now, especially after Catherine. He slammed his fist onto the top of the old juke box, not hard enough to break it but hard enough to make the music sputter and make a few sparks dance out of it. The force also let those waves emit once again, much stronger than earlier.

Tv Fish felt them immidately, perking up as he felt those almost hypnotic waves. The sensation made him feel more at ease, body moving on its own. He wobbled to his feet, eyes staticy as he unconsciously phased through the wall, nearly bumping into the cook. Chef was completely shocked to see the other, especially so close, and so unfocused. He stepped back as the fish walked, steps soft as he appeared to nearly be floating. Tv Fish seemed to be in a trance.. he drifted around the juke box, glowing and spreading the look of reflected water across the walls. 

Chef found himself unable to to say a word as the blue haired man hovered around the juke box, his eyes still full of static. After a moment the juke box quieted, the blue haired man slowing and finally stopping. His eyes cleared, blinking a few times as the pleasant sensation faded. Tv Fish could see the little table in the bar, his ears perking up. The realization came fast, making his stomach drop.

Tv Fish turned quickly, looking back at Chef who was just staring at him, seeming to be at a complete loss. Static filled his eyes, sparks dancing between his antennas as the no signal screen flickered. They were too close together. He ran fast, phasing right through the wall as Chef moved to grab him.

"Wait..!" Chef's voice followed him, actually making him stop in the hall. Tv Fish could feel his heart pounding, casting a nervous glance back at the wall, vaguely hearing Chef in the bar. He must have been talking to himself.. venting about missing the fish. Tv Fish thought about what he had overheard... he told Judgement Boy he would be careful and listen... he had at least listened. 

The blue haired man bit his lip, turning and slowly going back. He could hear Chef shuffling around the bar, probably getting ready to leave. Tv Fish slipped back through the wall half way, looking at the tall cook as he swung his knife over his shoulder. The fish trembled, sinking back through the wall a bit. His antennas sparked, the flash catching Chef's attention. 

Chef looked back, seeing the smaller man receding back into the wall. He turned around rather fast, making Tv Fish recede more.

"Wait!" Chef paused as static flickered across the other's eyes. ".. wait..." he said quieter. The cook set his knife down slowly on the bar, seeming to relax as the blue haired man peeked through the wall more. "I.. wanted to talk to you.."

Tv Fish cautiously phased through the wall, trembling as his tail curled around him. He looked up at the blonde, feeling almost overwhelmed by his mixed feelings. He could almost feel the bruising force Chef had grabbed him with two weeks ago. Tv Fish glanced at the knife before looking back at ths blonde. He nodded weakly, mouth dry as he waited for Chef to speak. He really hoped this wasn't a mistake..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying real hard to edit the last bunch of chapters. Not sure who's reading it but it'll be here for those interested lmao


	20. Taking a Chance

Tv Fish looked at Chef, and Chef looked right back. They both seemed to be anxious in their own way, the silence almost deafening. So many feelings were bubbling up in Tv Fish's chest. It was almost suffocating, his mouth dry as he stared at the other. He couldn't read Chef's face, the cook just as silent as he stared back into Tv Fish's bright blue eyes. Somehow, Tv Fish was the one who broke the overwhelming silence.

"... I.. I trusted you.." Tv Fish stuttered, his ears folded back. "You.. you did all of that... spent all.. all that time with me..." he gripped at his arms, this was harder than he thought. The cook gazed at him, brows furrowed, the unmistakable look of guilt on his face. Tv Fish felt his chest tightening, feeling the familiar sting of tears starting in his eyes. He had to fight them back, shivering as he stared at the cook.

"... I... made a mistake..." Chef said quietly. Tv Fish looked at him, waiting. "I.. thought I knew what I wanted.. I started to have my doubts.. almost stopping..." he paused. "... I should have stopped... When you ran I was angry.. but then day after day.. I found myself looking to my side for you.."

Tv Fish perked up a bit, his ears twitching. He could almost imagine it.. after spending weeks together, talking and laughing, suddenly Chef looking beside him at the sink and out in the garden only to find himself alone. Tv Fish reminded himself not to get ahead of himself, stopping his thoughts in their tracks. It could be a lie. He didn't want it to be a lie, he wanted it to be the truth more than anything. He had already been put in jeopardy once, he couldn't risk himself again so easily.

".. I missed you.. spending time with you.." Chef sounded genuinely upset. "... I'm sorry... I'm so.. sorry.." Tv Fish felt his ears fold back, his vision starting to blur as he fought back the tears. "I ruined everything... I didn't think I'd see you again.." the blonde bit his lip lightly, a slight waver in his voice. He was forcing this composure, he was in no better state than the shivering fish. "I understand if you never want to be around me again..."

"Wait..." Tv Fish stopped him, gripping his arms harder. The blue haired man was trembling, becoming more overwhelmed. ".. you hurt me... a lot..." Chef lowered his head, though his eyes were still locked on the other. "... but... I.. I missed you... so much..." Tv Fish could feel his voice breaking. He sounded like he was about to break down. "..I... want things.. to go back to how they were..." Chef's eyes widened in surprise. "But... but... it can't just go back.. I can't just... trust you again.. you still.. Still..."

".. I still tried to kill you.." Chef knew what he meant. He sighed deeply, a mix of relief and disappointment. "That makes sense... perhaps.." he looked at the smaller man with a softer expression, a small smile starting to tug at his lips. ".. we can work on it?" The cook asked hopefully. 

Tv Fish gazed up at Chef, feeling his stomach flutter despite the betrayal he was still processing. Chef seemed to really want to work things out. He managed a small nod, making the cook smile more. Which only made Tv Fish's stomach flutter more. Tv Fish was in deep, perhaps too willing to bend for the cook.

"Alright.. we can work on it.. but it will be a while.." Tv Fish said softly, almost to himself. He sighed softly at the ease he was starting to feel. They were okay.. they were going to work things out.. And maybe they would get farther. Maybe things would be better in the end. When Tv Fish looked up at Chef again the cook was closer, making him step back in a slight panic. 

"Ah, sorry.." Chef stepped back. He was clearly not used to personal space with the blue haired man anymore. Though he was willing to try, which was a start. It was obvious Chef had more adjusting to do having been on the opposite side of this incident. Hopefully he didn't push the fish too far too fast. Tv Fish then tilted his head slightly as Chef looked at him closely. Just what was he looking at? ".. you've lost weight.." the blonde muttered. 

Tv Fish narrowed his eyes, antennas sparking. He was clearly irritated and somewhat anxious. Of course he had lost weight, he had barely eaten for weeks after being over fed constantly. Chef seemed to realize the issue fast, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I can resume making you seperate meals.." Chef said, seeing the noteable pressure that put on the other. "I promise they will be normal portions. Just so you are healthy." Tv Fish looked skeptical, his antennas still sparking. "I know.. it takes time..." Chef seemed down that Tv Fish was so apprehensive, but he had done it to himself. "Will I see you tomorrow for breakfast..?" He sounded rather hopeful. 

".. yeah.." Tv Fish answered, part of him excited. The rest of him was an anxious wreck. He really hoped this was not a mistake. Chef seemed to accept that, gesturing to the bar to sit. 

Tv Fish shook his head, glancing at the table near him. Chef looked at the bar, seeing his massive knife on the counter. That definely made the fish wary. He still needed space. The blonde sat at the bar, facing the smaller man, waiting to see if he sat. Tv Fish was still anxious, but Chef had given him space. So against his better judgment he sat down and faced the other. Though now the blue haired man was at a loss for words.

Chef spoke up after a few minutes of silence, making the fish jump slightly. Tv Fish had become very skittish again after having his trust broken.

"Did you eat that plate the other day?" The blonde asked, making the other sink back into his seat. "No.. I'm not mad.. it was for you.." Tv Fish perked up a bit.

".. I saw it because of my camera.. I wanted to think so.. but.. I wasn't sure it was safe.." Tv Fish muttered, tail curling.

"... I left food out for you at every meal.." Chef said softly, lowering his head to shade more of his face. ".. since you ran off.." Tv Fish felt his stomach drop. Two weeks worth of food set aside for him.. he had noticed the garbage seemed rather full. Chef was wasting food every day with the hope the blue haired man would come back. Tv Fish could tell it drove him crazy, the flame on his head flickering. ".. but.. you did come back and eat.. so.. it was.. worth it.." Chef looked up at him, his flame calming as he smiled at the smaller man.

Tv Fish couldn't believe just how attached the cook had become to him.. or at least seemed to be. He was hopeful it wasn't another act.. but the fear was still in his heart. Chef wasting food willingly the way he had was extremely uncharacteristic of him. For Tv Fish that had to be a good sign. It meant getting him to come back was more important than wasting food, regardless of how it clearly made Chef feel.

"You..." Tv Fish paused, unsure if he should say it. He was probably eushing himself. ".. you're.. very kind.." saying it felt strange, especially as he was still recovering from Chef's attempt to serve him as dinner. He looked at the blonde, who looked equally surprised to hear it. Though even with the shadow over his face Tv Fish could see the blush.. and that made the blue haired man smile. 

They finally parted ways after a few staggered conversations, Tv Fish declining the offer for at least one drink. He just wasn't ready. Chef accepted that he was trying for too much and let it go. They were trying.. 

Tv Fish found his way back to the basement, Judgement Boy should be around. He found the scale down on the third level, training as always. The blonde perked up when he saw the blue glow. Tv Fish had still been pretty reclusive recently, so any time he saw him was a good sign the blue haired man was getting better.

"Hey, look at you, up and about. Adding me to your new routine?" Judgement Boy asked, spinning on his heel and letting one cage mock drop. "What are you up to?" Tv Fish felt guilty for just up and talking to Chef after telling Judgement Boy he would wait.. not that he had done so deliberately. The electronic waves from the juke box just did something to him, pulling him and making his mind blank for just a moment.

"I was eavesdropping.." Tv Fish said, his tail swaying. Judgement Boy raised a brow.

"Oh? And what did you learn?" Judgement Boy asked, teetering his cages.

".. Chef misses me.." Tv Fish said softly, feeling that same flutter in his chest.

"Are you sure?" Judgement Boy didn't sound even remotely convinced.

"He was talking to Catherine. She got really mad and stormed out when he said it but he sounded so.. sad." Tv Fish said, looking at the other. Judgement Boy didn't look as skeptical.

"It isn't uncommon for those two to hang out.." the blonde muttered, shifting his weight. "While its usually one sided.. I've not heard of them lying to each other.. they are at the least sort of friends.." Judgement Boy seemed to find the topic feasible. "That's a good development.. I'd say keep your distance to be safe.."

Tv Fish's ears folded back as Judgement Boy looked at him. The awkward smile that came across the fish's face said it all. Judgement Boy pinched between his brows, taking in a sharp inhale before asking. "What did you do?"

"... I talked to Chef.. " Tv Fish could see the concern and frustration on his friend's face. "But! I didn't mean to intially. He saw me and I bolted. I heard him yell 'wait' and I just..."

"Went back? What if hurt you?" Judgement Boy had his heart in the right place, but he couldn't control the other.

"He didn't. That's the thing. When I went back he put down his knife. He laid it across the bar and made sure I felt safe enough to actual be in the room.." Tv Fish went on to explain the encounter so Judgement Boy could understand it better, though he was far more skeptical from being on the outside.

".. alright.." Judgement Boy sighed, casting a worried glance at Tv Fish. "Just be careful.. rememeber he still went after you once.. and that temper of his is very unpredictable..." Tv Fish nodded. "I hope this all works out for you.. I don't want you to disappear again.."

Tv Fish perked up, looking at Judgement Boy. They had gotten very close over the past few weeks.

".. I won't disappear again.. I promise.." Tv Fish said. Hopefully this chance was worth taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to whoever is reading this.
> 
> Tv Fish is a very soft boy whos deep in love to point he's stupid and I love it


	21. Closer

Tv Fish had his meals the next day without issue, eating all of them across the counter from Hell's Chef. As Chef had promised they were normal sized portions. Eating three meals a day did make Tv Fish feel much better, even after a day. The cook had tried to invite him back out to the garden, but the same as before Tv Fish declined. He still needed his space, he still needed time. A couple days went by like this, some old habits unchanged such as washing the dishes together. It was nice..

After the first two days Tv Fish had gone to the garden on his own in the middle of the day, surprised to see his flower was now thriving. He was standing there with the watering can confused as he stared at the bright red tulip. It had been in such rough shape before, that bit of water James gave it couldn't have sustained it for so long. 

"It's doing very well." Chef had somehow gotten behind him. Tv Fish bolted forward, static ringing in his head as water spilt across the grass. The watering can laid on the ground in a small puddle as Tv Fish collected himself. When he looked back at the blonde Chef seemed amused. ".. sorry." 

"... yes. Yes it is." Tv Fish huffed, calming down and picking the watering can back up. "I was going to water it but it seems like it's alright.."

"I watered it yesterday." Chef said. Tv Fish perked up. 

"You watered it?" The blue haired man asked, the other nodded. "How long have you been taking care of it?"

"... since James showed up with your camera. The next day I came out to the garden and saw it wasn't doing well.. so I started tending to it." Chef answered, stepping around the fish with his knife. Tv Fish hadn't responded to it as badly after a few days of being around the cook again. His eyes still lingered on the sharp blade in cation. Judgement Boy did not like how fast he eased back into the cook's company, insisting it was still dangerous. But that couldn't be.. could it? Tv Fish was having a lot of internal conflict over what he was doing, not that it stopped him from continuing on like he had been. 

".. thank you.. I was afraid of it dying.." Tv Fish knelt down to look at his flower, standing tall and proud. "That was very sweet of you.." Tv Fish looked up at the blonde, seeing the faint pink on his face from the comment. Chef still handled that about the same as before.

Tv Fish couldn't hold in the laughter the bubbled out, taking Chef by surprise. He hadn't heard him laugh in what felt like forever. Chef took a chance by kneeling beside the blue haired man to tend to his garden, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief when the other didn't shy away. They were getting back to how things were...

Things went on like that, bit by bit getting back to their old routines. Tv Fish would linger more around the kitchen, they would spend time in the garden together, rarely they would hang out in the dining room after everyone had gone after dinner to sit and chat. Something new, another thing to do. Some old habits had yet to return though, even as Chef tried. Tv Fish still would not go to Chef's room after a week, he generally avoided anything too late or personal. Nearly a week had gone by, time seeming to just fly by.

One night Tv Fish was wandering the basement when he felt a sudden haze wash over him. Something was drawing him up to the hotel. His mind filled with static, phasing through the walls as he traveled up several floors, through the hotel halls and up to the bar. The juke box was sparking, filling him with the pleasant static and clearing his mind. Though once he came to he found himself looking at the same cook he had been with earlier.

Tv Fish jerked back, his ears folding back. It seemed the cook had found his beacon and was using it to his advantage.

"Easy.. I just wanted to see you.." Chef said softly. "And.. test if this really made you show up." 

"... I'd rather you not lure me up here.." Tv Fish muttered, casting a nervous glance at the juke box. He was clearly uneasy having been lead up here uncontrollably with it. While he did enjoy the feeling it gave him, he really only liked it when he chose to knock on it. Not when others hit it by accident... or now deliberately.

"Sorry.." Chef said. Tv Fish looked past him at the bar, surprised to see a few things had actually been pulled off the shelves.

"... are you mixing drinks?" Tv Fish looked at him, putting the pieces together. Chef invited him for drinks several times at the room, he always declined. Chef then knocked on the juke box to make him come here. Clearly he didn't want another no. ".. you know I can still leave right?"

"Of course. I won't make you stay." Chef said, turning and going back towards the bar. "I figured you may be curious about other drinks though. The only one we found that you liked was wine."

Tv Fish could see him baiting him to stay, to drink, chat.. and though part of him said to go..

"Alright.. I am curious. Can you really mix drinks?" Tv Fish caved, he could practically hear Judgement Boy going off about his poor decision making in his head. Tv Fish felt his stomach flutter as Chef smiled at him.

"I can mix some. Surely at least one that you'd like." Chef went behind the counter, Tv Fish following and sitting on one of the stools. The music from the juke box was quiet, giving a pleasant feeling to the dimly lit bar. Though Chef's flame made it at least a little brighter.

"So what kind of drink would I like?" Tv Fish asked, feeling something oddly familiar about this. Perhaps the ghost of a memory from long ago.. before the hotel. Ever since he started hanging around Chef he had been getting that feeling more.

"You favor sweet.." Chef muttered, looking through the bottles. A man of many talents it seemed. "Perhaps something with a fruit base.." Tv Fish watched him rummage around, his tail swaying. The cook took out some fruit, adding them to a glass. Chef poured a dark red liquid over the fruit, what Tv Fish wanted to assume was wine, and something from a bottle he didn't recognize. The blonde rummaged around a bit more, adding a splash of something else before mixing the drink.

Once Chef seemed satisfied by the mix he slid it across the counter as Tv Fish tilted his head. It was reddish in color, loaded with fruit and overall was very pretty. It looked really good actually, the drink feeling very familiar but what it was seemed to evade him.

"And this is..." Tv Fish was struggling to think of the name. 

"Sangria." Chef said. "I think you'll like it." Tv Fish picked up the glass as the blonde began preparing himself a different drink.

Tv Fish took a sip, almost immidately perking up. It was delicious! His tail swayed as he took another sip.

"Good?" Chef inquired, making the blue haired man nod.

"Yes. Very." Tv Fish smiled at him. "You were right." He took another drink, the taller man smiling at him as he finished mixing his own drink.

Chef came around to the other side of the bar to sit and drink with the smaller man. He gazed at the blue haired man, taking in the sight of him. Tv Fish was completely relaxed, cheeks lightly flushed as his tail swayed. He was smiling as he drank, finally comfortable again. Chef looked him up and down, Tv Fish wasn't so thin anymore, slender but appearing to be a healthy weight once more.

"You look good.." Chef said without really thinking. Tv Fish looked at him, cheeks getting redder. It was then that the blonde realized what he said, feeling his own face getting warm. "... weight wise.. healthy.." he was tripping over his words a bit. Seeing the cook fluster made Tv Fish giggle, which only made Chef get redder. For once it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"Thank you." Tv Fish half laughed, setting his glass down. He gazed at the still flushed cook, not used to seeing him so red from anything besides anger. It was nice to see. Being together seemed to bring out more of each other, Chef was certainly softer and gentler, Tv Fish more out going and bold.

They drank for a bit quietly, Tv Fish letting Chef recompose himself. It was a pleasant evening, even if Chef had lured him here with the juke box. Perhaps a little push was good, being so cautious had only delayed what so far had proved to be a wonderful night.

".. this is nice.." Tv Fish said, tipping his glass back to eat some of the fruit that had been soaking in his drink. "I wouldn't mind doing this again.." he looked up at the blonde who had nearly finished his drink. 

".. me too..." Chef said softly, gazing at the other. Tv Fish hadn't even noticed that Chef had seemed to be looking at him all night.

"I kind of like being in the bar.. it feels different than being in your room.." Tv Fish downed the rest of his fruit. ".. not that your room was bad.." he noticed Chef raise a brow at that, Tv Fish felt his face getting warm. ".. we'll work back up to your room.." he muttered. That would be the last step for sure.

"Mm.. so you like the bar?" Chef mused, finishing his drink. "Perhaps we can make this an occational thing then.."

"I'd like that.." Tv Fish smiled, feeling those familiar butterflies.

"It's a date then.." Chef smiled back, seeing how the fish turned red. Even though the statement had his face warm as well he didn't try to change it.

"A.. alright.." Tv Fish muttered, the butterflies almost overwhelming now.

Chef gazed at the flustered fish, smiling wider as he took in the sight. Only this time Tv Fish looked up at him and noticed the way he was looking at him. 

".. what?" Tv Fish asked softly, making Chef's face turn red. "Ah? What is it?" Chef was at a loss for words, looking away from the blue haired man.

".... you..." Chef muttered, trying to find something to say. He looked back at the other, not wanting to make him anxious by avoiding his gaze.

"Me..?" Tv Fish tilted his head, ears folding back a bit. He could be so oblivious sometimes.. though in this moment his tilted head was making it hard for the cook to find words.

".... it's nothing.." Chef managed, gently patting his head to break their gaze. Luckily Tv Fish didn't shy away from the touch. He leaned up into it, making a face under the other's hand.

"Chef..." Tv Fish pushed his arm away, pouting a bit. "What is it?"

".. you're.." Chef paused, seeming to be at war with himself about speaking his mind. ".... cute..." he muttered, feeling his face turn red as he looked away. 

Tv Fish could have sworn his heart stopped, his eyes wide. Now it was his turn to speak, but his mind was full of static. But he had to say something. Chef had not said anything like that to him before. 

"...you... really think so..?" Tv Fish asked, seeing the slight nod from the cook. "...thank you.." his tail swayed a bit. "... you're very sweet.." that made Chef look back at him. 

"... I'm not sure that's accurate..." Chef muttered. He still didn't believe him.

"You are with me.." Tv Fish said, making the blonde shift a bit in his seat. ".. I like it.." this was the closet he had ever come to confessing anything.

Chef was blushing, but he was also starting to smile. Tv Fish smiled back, tail curling around himself. The blue haired man recalled what Chef had said. 'It's a date'. This was a date. Tv Fish felt his antennas spark with the jolt of excitement, catching Chef off guard.

"Are you alright?" Chef sounded concerned, immidately thinking something had startled the other.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm alright. I was just.." Tv Fish thought about the right word to say. ".. excited? Happy? It was good thing.. really." Chef seemed to relax at that.

They chatted a bit more, giving each other more compliments, enjoying another drink, getting more relaxed as they talked and laughed. It almost felt like nothing had ever happened. 

Then the door to the bar opened, making both men jump. Tv Fish sparked, static flickering across his eyes at his inital thought of Catherine being the one who just came in.

"Oh my... I didn't know anyone would be in here so late.." Gregory must have been doing his rounds. It made sense the old rat would come up to the bar too. Even with his lazy eye he glanced between the two sitting at the bar, raising a brow at the blue haired man sitting at the far side of the bar. "Aren't you an interesting couple.. hee hee.." 

Tv Fish felt himself blush at the comment, Chef surprisingly unphased. Gregory came in, starting the neaten up the bar. He asked if they were done with their glasses before collecting them.

"I'll be back in the kitchen soon." Chef said, sounding more firm than he had before. Even amoungst friends he had a very different air about him.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be." Gregory said, glancing at Tv Fish. "I do hate to spoil the mood here..." the rat said, starting to head out. "But a new guest just checked in. Do be on your best behavior.. hee hee.." with that he left, leaving the two alone once again. A new guest... after so long. Things were always so different with guests around.

Tv Fish looked at Chef, who had already started to get up and tossed his knife over his shoulder. He glanced back at Tv Fish, an ominous glint in his eye. 

"... I'll see you tomorrow. Kitchen. Don't let the guest see you come in." Then Chef was gone too, leaving Tv Fish alone, feeling more anxious than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates. Mostly just then being soft and easing back into place. Next chapter should be fun with a guest right


	22. The Guest

Tv Fish noticed immidately the following morning how everything had changed. A lot of routines immidately changed, some residents even missing entirely upon the arrival of the guest. Neko Zombie was louder than ever, sending Gregory into a fit. The eating routine was completely different, as guests never ate amoungst the residents. Which was why Chef had told Tv Fish to come seperately. Everyone was responsible for finding their own time to eat while balancing out observations and working on the guest. It was the nature of this place. 

Tv Fish peeked around the halls, which were more desolate than ever. All for the effect for the guest. It reminded the blue haired man of how his view on the hotel had changed. It didn't seem as dingy and unsettling as it had.. but now that the halls were deserted the dread was creeping back into his mind.

He snuck around like he used to, cautious of all the creaks in the old floor. He got outside, glancing around at the hazy yard. It was foggier today, adding to the building's ominous aura. Another wayward soul about to lose its way. Tv Fish wondered what made them come here. Just what were they running from. Could it be so bad this would be the better option? 

Tv Fish phased through the wall into the kitchen, nearly jumping right back out as Chef brought down his knife into a massive bone. The cook turned sharply towards him, knife at the ready. That made Tv Fish's stomach drop, antennas sparking. Then the blonde realized it was him, lowering the knife slowly with a sigh.

".. sorry.." Chef said softly, setting the knife down to turn his attention to a pot simmering on the stove. 

"It's alright.. " Tv Fish said, sounding almost painfully tense. "You do hate people letting themselves in.." He cautiously approached the cook, peeking into the pot that was bubbling. "Soup?"

"For the guest." Chef answered. That was warning enough to know not to taste it. Tv Fish watched him sprinkle some herbs into it, something he saw growing in the garden but never seen used. He assumed it was probably toxic. "I'll get your breakfast ready in a minute.." he added something else to the pot, it looked like chopped bloody bones. That made Tv Fish shudder. It was very unnerving to now see how Chef worked while a guest was residing here after fully adjusting to how he was without one.

Once the pot was back to a simmer he took a pan aside to start preparing something for the fish. It didn't take long, though it was one of the first times Tv Fish saw Chef prepare something from scratch. He was very efficient at his job, cooking the single serving of breakfast and tending to the pot. He was very careful not to let the two mix. Chef passed the smaller man the plate, turning down the heat on the pot with a sigh. 

"Sorry it wasn't ready, I didn't want it to get cold.." Chef said, standing beside the other. Tv Fish started eating, perking up at his comment.

"Mm.. like I said.. you're sweet." Tv Fish smiled, leaning over to rest his head on the blonde's arm while he ate. Chef blushed lightly, looking down at the blue haired man still eating.

"... hmm..." he hummed, carefully moving away from Tv Fish to tend to something else. ".. just to you." That made the fish smile, continuing to eat as the other ground up more herbs for the soup.

Tv Fish primarily stuck to the basement for the rest of the day, though his curiosity of the guest was getting to him. He knew they would forget if they stayed here too long.. he could help them remember. Additionally he was always curious about the memories.. what their life was like outside of here, in reality. Though if they didn't escape this could be their new reality.. 

He sighed, recalling past guests, past memories of them. Now they were fragmented, long forgotten by those they belonged to, and his choppy recollection unable to keep them together. Sometimes faces were distorted, sometimes voices, and so many names... as though once the soul was gone so was the name.

Tv Fish retreated up to the hotel once it was late enough, tired and ready to lay down. As he stepped down the dark halls his glow illuminated the walls with rippling streaks of blue. The floor creaked softly under his feet, everything else eerily silent. No one was up at this time of night.

He approached the stairwell, ears perking at the sound of the floor creaking a little ways behind him. Tv Fish looked, seeing a figure down the hall. In the dark he couldn't recognize anything, tilting his head slightly. As they got closer he realized he didn't know them at all; the new guest. Tv Fish felt his antennas spark, a faint haze of static filling his eyes.

The glow almost instantly caught the guest's eye, making them come closer. Tv Fish stood there as they approached, starting to feel the reel of memory winding into his head. Upon the guest stepping into his glowing light he could see it was a middle aged man, looking disheveled and distressed. Tired eyes looked up at him, though once their gaze met it was over. Static flickered across his eyes, the memories playing and projecting right into the older man's head. 

A woman and two children, a teenaged boy and young girl. The teenager was aloof, constantly avoiding his dad, picking fights with his mom. The little girl was crying. 

"Daddy make them stop!" She would cry. The man tried, getting a sneer from his son before he would retreat to his room and slam the door. The wife would start to get at him for their son's poor attitude and his grades. A fight, back and forth with the blame.

Static. It cut to a school. He was a teacher, student misbehaving, teachers making side comments about his failing marriage. Grading tests, mostly mediocre scores, some passing, quite a few failing. A peer saying he needs to work the students harder, too many are doing poorly; he's severely overworked.

Static. A bar. A clock reads one am. He's had too much. A young woman asks him if he's okay. She tries to help him up, he struggles but goes with her. She calls him a taxi and offers to take the ride with him. 

Static. The taxi drops them near his home. She asks if he needs anything else, a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I can make your night better.." she says. He looks at her in his drunken haze. He grabs her by the hand.

Tv Fish suddenly sees a flash of white, a strong fist colliding with his head. His antennas spark, static flickering to the no signal screen as the connection to the man is broken. The force knocks him back onto the stairs, his back hitting the steps hard. The man is standing above him, upset, angry tears in his eyes as he looks down at the smaller man before him. Before he can swing again Tv Fish is gone, right up the stairs and through several rooms, startling several residents before he's safe in his room. A lot of guests didn't want to remember... and it was his job to make them.

Chef returned to his room about an hour later, having eavesdropped on the guest to see if they had anything to say about his food. They were in some kind of panic, muttering about apologizes and grades. It must have been a stressful life outside of here. The cook set his knife down, tugging off his apron and scarf and setting them on the dresser. As he pulled off one glove he paused, hearing a faint creak of the floor behind him.

He glanced behind him, pausing when he saw Tv Fish standing by the door with his head down.

"Tv Fish..? What are you doing here so late?" Chef asked, pulling off the other glove before walking over. Once he got closer he noticed the smaller man was trembling. "What is it?"

".. can I stay in here for bit..?" Tv Fish asked, keeping his head down.

".. yes.. of course.." Chef said, tilting his head slightly at the other. Something was wrong. "Did something happen..?"

Tv Fish picked his head up, his right eye swollen and a vivid shade of purple. He looked pretty shaken up, trembling more as he looked at the blonde. Chef instantly took him by the shoulders to look him over, seeing how his swollen eye twitched as he kept it closed.

"What happened? Who hit you?" Chef asked. He was concerned, gently touching around Tv Fish's black eye.

"... the guest... he didn't want to remember.. so he made me stop showing.." Tv Fish's ear stayed down, still shaking in Chef's grasp.

Chef tilted the other's head up, looking at the swollen bruise over his eye. He still looked concerned, but the way his flame flickered showed something else.

".. let me see.." the cook said softly, fire burning as he encouraged the other to open his eye.

It hurt a lot more to open his eye than Tv Fish expected, wincing as the swollen lid opened not even half way. His eye was similar to a screen that had been cracked, dimmer than his other eye, distorted, staticy. The injured eye was starting to water so he closed it again, his other eye reading the emotions on Chef's face. The blonde's brows were knitted together with worry, but the flame was still burning bigger.

Chef carefully wiped the tears from his hurt eye, guiding him over to the bed to sit down. Tv Fish could feel Chef's hands shaking lightly on him, another sign of anger. His face still only showed concern, gently caressing the smaller man's cheek. 

".. wait here.." Chef said quietly, gently patting the blue haired man's head before leaving the room. Tv Fish sat there, tail curling around himself. He gently touched his swollen eye, wincing at the throbbing he felt. He hoped it would heal fast. He thought about how Chef was teeming with anger as he sat him down, gently touching the bruise. Was it because he had gotten hurt? Was it because it was the guest? 

Before Tv Fish was completely lost in thought the door opened again, the tall cook returning. That was fast, almost unnervingly so.

"Here." Chef said, offering an ice pack to the other. "It'll help with the swelling.." Tv Fish took it, ears perking up a bit.

"Thank you.." Tv Fish said softly, taking it and gently touching it to his eye. He stifled a whine, ears folding back down at the cold sting.

"I know.. but it'll help.." Chef was speaking softly, comforting the other as he gently pet his head. Tv Fish was content with the gentle treatment, leaning into his touch.

Chef sat beside Tv Fish on the bed, moving his hand to gently rub his back while Tv Fish iced his eye. His touch was soft, working between the smaller man's shoulder blades.

"... I'll keep you safe." Chef said suddenly, still rubbing the other.

"Huh?" Tv Fish turned to look at him, tilting his head.

"No one will hurt you." The blonde gently placed a hand on Tv Fish's cheek. "I'll make sure he regrets it.." his voice was getting low, the flame on his head flickering bigger. He was furious, but was keeping himself in check as he sat beside the timid man. He gently caressed Tv Fish's cheek, glancing at the ice pack still held in place. "It won't happen again.."

Tv Fish wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to encourage him.. but it was the nature of this place that people got hurt, residents and guests alike. Chef and Catherine were well know for it, easily taking down the guests single handed if need be. Though this type of aggression was different; Protective. Chef wanted to keep him from getting hurt again, by anyone.

Still at a loss for what to say he simply nodded, receiving a gentle pat on his head as a response. The cook was still seething as he continuing to comfort the other. Tv Fish accept it, he was controlling his anger very well compared to what he usually saw. Tv Fish leaned against him, still holding his ice pack as he sighed softly. There was a strange comfort in knowing the cook would try to keep him safe, not too many would stand up against him.

Tv Fish felt warmth around him, Chef carefully putting an arm around him as he leaned against him. He was careful with his antennas as to not hit Chef with them. Tv Fish nuzzled into him, smiling softly at the comforting warmth from the other. It reminded him of when they would share Chef's bed, it was always more comfortable than sleeping alone. 

The smaller man closed his eyes, relaxing against Chef. This was why he came here. To relax. Unwind. Make it easier for him to sleep. Chef began rubbing his arm, making Tv Fish sigh in content as he leaned against him. Tv Fish wouldn't mind coming back to Chef's room more often.. he had almost forgotten how nice it was. His breathing got slower as Chef rubbed him and kept him close, Tv Fish lowering his hand with the ice pack and settle in closer. A quick rest couldn't hurt.

An ear piercing shriek snapped Tv Fish awake, bolting up right as his heart leapt to his throat. His eyes flickered back to normal after his inital panic, antennas sparking frantically as he whirled himself around to see what happened. He was still in Chef's room, though the cook was no where to be seen. Tv Fish tried to get a handle on the time but his internal clock was completely thrown off. 

He pushed the covers off, blinking as he realized he had been tucked in. His eye didn't feel nearly as swollen and he could see out of it pretty well. When he got the chance he would check it but right now his main concern was the scream. Then Tv Fish recalled there was a guest. Anyone could have done something to him, Catherine and her needle, Lost Doll catching another poor soul with her split head, Cactus Gunman and his antics..

As he phased out of Chef's room he recalled what the cook had said the other night. It very well could have been Chef then. Tv Fish could hear some kind of commotion downstairs, deciding to take the farther stairwell from the guest's room. Perhaps Gregory had gone to investigate what happened, not that he ever really helped them.

Tv Fish snuck down the hall near the store room and slipped out into the garden. He could still hear the vague voices, unmistakably Gregory ranting but completely incomprehensible through the wall. He waited there for a while for it to quiet, then turned his attention to the kitchen door. It felt early, Chef wasn't out in the garden, so that only left the kitchen. 

After a quick glance around he phased through the kitchen door. He was met by the sound of Chef's massive knife coming down on something. Tv Fish knew what bone sounded like, hard and dry. He could hear vague cracks, but there was a sickening squelch as the knife came back up. 

Tv Fish felt the color start to drain from his face, the knife coated in a slick sheen of blood as thick globs dripped down into whatever the cook was chopping. Hell's Chef perked up, turning and casting a cold look over at the other in the kitchen. His crimson eyes were sharp and narrow, blood decorating the front of his usually white uniform. A streak of blood was dripping down the side of his face. Tv Fish felt a pit rapidly forming in his stomach.

Then Chef realized it was him, his gaze softening and his stance relaxing. He set the knife beside the bloody mess on the counter, seeming to be completely unphased by it. Of course.. he was the one who did it.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You seemed comfortable." Chef said, blood dripping off of his cheek. He could really keep a normal conversation like this.

"... it's alright..." Tv Fish said, unable to keep himself from glancing at the mangled mess of flesh. He was sure he was seeing bits of bone, slick deep red intestines, chucks of skin.. he was starting to feel light headed.

"You seem pale.." Chef said softly, coming closer. Tv Fish felt a shiver run up his spine, he could now see just how drenched in blood the cook was.

"I-I'm alright..!" Tv Fish insisted, feeling his stomach clench as he fought back a wave a nausea.

The cook looked at him, a slight tilt to his head. He hadn't seen the other so skittish in a while.

"Hmm.. oh, right. You must be hungry." Tv Fish felt his stomach flip, forcing back a gag as the cook turned from him to pick up the knife. He didn't intend on feeding him something from the bloody pile did he?

"... t-toast is fine." Tv Fish managed, ears folded back as Chef looked at him.

".. that isn't a very good breakfast." There was a bit of annoyance in his voice. Tv Fish had never really resisted food before, so he may have been playing a dangerous game but he couldn't eat anything from that mess.

"I'm just.. not very hungry.." Tv Fish felt more uneasy as Chef narrowed his eyes. Tv Fish was starting to tremble under the other's gaze, feeling a familiar anxiety starting to spread through his mind. Chef was always harder to work with in regards to food.. Tv Fish had never been able to tell him no.

Then Chef finally seemed to put two and two together, realizing how he looked and exactly what state the kitchen was in.

"Ah.. too much blood?" Chef asked, looking at his bloody gloves. Tv Fish nodded weakly. "I didn't think you were squeamish."

"I think it's just.. more than I'm used to... I'm not really around when you..." Tv Fish gestured to the bloody mess. To his relief Chef accepted this, pulling off his gloves and starting to wash his hands before actually trying to get something together for the other.

Tv Fish sighed softly, relieved to be off the hook for not wanting much to eat. Though looking at the pile of gore made him question eating at all. It was very different than Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa, they were wrapped up. This was messy, parts split and torn open, insides strewn across the cutting board as blood poured from seemingly everywhere. Tv Fish looked away, starting to feel light headed again. He noticed the cook at the toaster. Hopefully he could keep it down.

Tv Fish had a feeling he knew the answer to the question in his head but managed to make himself anyway.

".. what.. is that anyway..?" He asked, glancing at the bloody heap. Chef looked at him, then at the mess on his cutting board.

"... the guest." Chef said simply, eyes sharp as he looked at his work. "He won't hurt you again."

Tv Fish looked at the cook, unsure what to feel about his hostile response to him getting hurt. It was terrifying to think a punch to the head resulted in such an aggressive killing.. but this was Gregory House, guests died all the time here. Hell's Chef was dangerous and aggressive, brutal with his knife. Part of Tv Fish knew it should have been a red flag, but the other found it oddly endearing. It was comforting to know when Chef aimed to protect him, he meant it. And if he did get hurt, they would see worse. Perhaps that was just a twisted mindset he had from the house. It couldn't be compared to the relationships in reality or depicted in most medias. This place was dark and hostile, a pit to catch those lost and tired, how could one expect to find a 'normal' relationship of any kind here? 

The blue haired man perked up as he was offered his toast, the blonde giving him a soft apology for scaring him. Tv Fish nibbled at the toast that Chef had buttered for him, looking at the deep red that stained his uniform. It still made his stomach twist... but in this dark place he could deal with it. He had dealt with everything else thus far, he couldn't even recall how many people he had seen that ended up dead in the long run here. 

"Your eye looks better today." Chef said, gently patting the other's head. Tv Fish smiled, his tail swaying gently. This was just how things would be, something to get used to.

Then the kitchen door swung open, making Tv Fish jump as a loud voice broke what had finally been peaceful quiet.

"Chef! We have got to do something about that temper of yours. That guest was here for just one day! After over a month of no guests. What were you thinking?!" Gregory seemed to be having a fit still, even after so long. Hell's Chef certainly looked annoyed to have the rat in his kitchen. 

"There will be more." Chef growled, returning to his knife. 

"Yes, but if they are going to be so sporadic then we need them to last for at least a little while! Mama was furious.." Gregory sounded more afraid now, seeming anxious about even mentioning her.

"I won't butcher the next one on their second day." Chef said as he pulled on his gloves and started to seperate the different parts of the guest.

"I have a feeling that isn't a solid promise.." Gregory sounded tired. They must have been at it earlier too.

Then Gregory noticed Tv Fish standing near the sink, still nibbling at his toast. With his very noteable black eye.

"Oh, Tv Fish.. I didn't even see you there." Gregory squinted a bit at him, looking him up and down. "Oh dear... What happened to your eye?" Gregory cast a slight glance at Chef, but he looked away as soon as the cook glared daggers at him.

".. the guest didn't want to see what he was running from.." Tv Fish muttered, finishing his miniscule breakfast.

"Oh my... such a troubled soul he was indeed.." Gregory said, looking between the two. He seemed to be analysing just what was going on between them. ".. perhaps you should be careful about interacting with healthy guests.."

"Maybe..." Tv Fish mumbled, glancing at the cook as he chopped clean through a rather large bone. 

"Well.. do be careful next time.." Gregory glanced at Chef. "I do hope the next guest lasts more than a day.. hee hee.." with that Gregory left, bidding Tv Fish a get well soon on his way out.

".. you got in trouble for killing the guest. You knew you would.." Tv Fish muttered, looking at Chef.

"... don't worry about it. Gregory already handled it." Chef was still working on the corpse, the sound of the meat sliding apart making Tv Fish uneasy. It was strange to recall he had been interacting with the person the mess of blood used to be. "He won't hurt you again. It'll be safe for you to wander again without him around. "

Oddly enough Tv Fish felt his heart flutter. It was Chef's way of being sweet in this place, a terrible balance of violent and protective. It was something he could get used to, just like everything else. This hotel really had changed him. 

".. thank you.." Tv Fish said softly. He couldn't resist the urge to hug the taller man from behind even as he was working on the visceral mess. Though he immidately could feel the blood soaking into his clothes. He let him go, not sure what he felt as his sleeves stuck to his skin from the blood. It wasn't like him to get bloody.

"That is a strange look for you." Chef said once he turned to look at him. Tv Fish's light shirt had patches of dark red, his ears back. "Don't worry, I'm almost done. We can clean up after."

".. I would like that.." Tv Fish said, looking at the blood on his arms. ".. do you know how to get blood out of clothes..?" Chef laughed but nodded. Somehow this was an okay turn out, making Tv Fish feel closer to the cook. Things were progressing.. and they were only going to progress further.

"You can meet me by the jacuzzi room, I just need to to wash my knife and pack everything up." Chef said. That made Tv Fish's heart leap to his throat... jacuzzi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing how messed up your perspective becomes after living in a murder purgatory hotel for a while. Someone died? Guess that's okay. Lmao
> 
> The next chapter is really just self indulgent gay fluff not gonna lie.


	23. Bath

Tv Fish was standing in the changing room, ears folded back as he waited. This was very different. Almost nerve wracking. They had never done anything like this before. He took a deep breath and undressed, wrapping a towel around his waist before going into the jacuzzi room. It was steamy and warm.. he was not sure how Chef tolerated the moisture with his flame, but so long as no water hit the wick he would probably be alright. Surely the cook wouldn't jeopardize himself like that. 

The fish set his towel along the edge of the jacuzzi, climbing in and sitting in the warm water. Tv Fish sighed, listening to the sound of the fountain. It was peaceful in here at least. He washed the sticky blood on his arms, turning the water around him pink before dissipating and gently rubbing his skin to make sure it was all off.

"You jumped right in." Chef had somehow gotten very good at sneaking up on Tv Fish, making his antennas spark. "Easy.. it's just me.." Tv Fish felt the cook's hands on his shoulders, warmth spreading across his face. 

"Sorry.. I just wanted to rinse off.." Tv Fish looked off to the side as he heard the other moving behind him. He heard the towel get set down beside him and then felt the soft ripple of water. They were both in the jacuzzi now, alone. His heart was starting to pound. Why was he getting so nervous? He had been invited here, just to get cleaned off.

Tv Fish glanced at Chef, seeing him actually out of his uniform aside from his hat was very strange. The blonde was more built than his uniform conveyed, strong arms that Tv Fish had only seen half of from his rolled up sleeves. He was a very attractive man, making the smaller man curl his tail around himself. Tv Fish was feeling very small sitting beside Chef in the warm water. Almost... self conscious.

Red swirled around the water, Chef had been nearly drenched with blood after all. Tv Fish looked down at the water, feeling the butterflies starting to act up. Chef was rinsing off, rubbing his arm with the warm water and working off the sticky blood. He looked at the blue haired man as he rinsed off, noticing how flushed Tv Fish had become. Unlike the other he wasn't avoiding getting caught, gazing up and down his slender body. 

Tv Fish had definitely gotten to his healthy weight, no bones showing and stomach filled out. He was decently lean, delicate in build compared to Chef. His shoulders weren't very broad, arms thin, chest narrow to a slightly curved waist and slender hips.. everything else was obscured by the water. Chef gazed back up at his flushed face, much like the rest of him it was soft and delicate, young and slightly feminine. Then Chef found himself looking at the black eye that marked his pretty face. 

A bit of anger started to build up, but the cause of the bruise had already been dealt with.

"Does it still hurt?" Chef asked, making the smaller man look up at him. The cook found himself gazing into those bright blue eyes.

"Huh?" Tv Fish took a moment to recall. "Oh. No. Not really.. only if I touch it.." he muttered. Tv Fish could feel his face getting warmer as the cook gazed into his eyes, his heart fluttering. There was something very longing about that look.

"That's good.. the swelling has gone down a lot.." Chef tilted his head a bit. "Your face is getting red.." a grin was forming on his face, he was trying to make him fluster. Tv Fish hated that it was working and making his face redder.

"I-its the steam.." Tv Fish lied, looking away as the cook grinned in amusement. He felt Chef's arm brush against his, his antennas sparking at the contact.

"I'm not sure if that's it.." Chef mused, continuing to wash the blood off of his arm. 

Tv Fish looked back at him, seeing the red swirls coming off of him before dissipating into the water. He gazed at him, his strong arms and build, his sharp red eyes, his handsome face.. The little bit of blood that had now dried onto his cheek. Tv Fish reached over with his damp hand to try and wipe it off.

The cook perked up, looking at him again as Tv Fish tried to wash off his face. Now it was his turn to blush. Chef's cheeks flushed a light pink as he felt Tv Fish's soft hand on his face, unable to take his eyes off the smaller man.

"You had blood on your face.." Tv Fish said softly. Chef hummed in acknowledgement, still just looking at the blue haired man. Once his face was clean Tv Fish seemed to realize Chef was still staring. ".. what?"

".. you're beautiful.." Chef spoke without thinking. His words made Tv Fish's entire face turn red, antennas sparking slightly.

".. th..thank you.." Tv Fish managed, his heart pounding as his stomach fluttered. "I.. you... you're very handsome, yourself..." if his face could get any redder it would. The smaller man curled into himself after dropping his hand and breaking eye contact. Chef also flushed notably darker, but he was smiling. Tv Fish shifted a bit closer to the other as he finished rinsing his arms, finally getting most of the blood off. Chef leaned back against the wall of the massive tub, placing his arms back on the egde and casually letting one go behind Tv Fish.

Feeling the arm around him made his heart skip a beat. Tv Fish couldn't help but lean against the blonde, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. The cook gently rubbed Tv Fish's arm, enjoying the extra warmth from the smaller man's body. He was almost surprised by how soft his skin felt. Chef leaned back against him, gently resting his head against the top of Tv Fish's as he closed his eyes.

Tv Fish hoped the other couldn't hear his pounding heart as they leaned against each other in the jacuzzi gazing down at the water and vague shapes of their legs below the surface. He shifted his legs a bit, feeling a bit exposed when he really thought about it. This room was not private at all, anyone could come in at any time and here they were. Naked and leaning against each other. The thought of someone walking in made him bite his lip, starting to feel anxious.

Then Tv Fish heard Chef make a soft noise, noticing more of his weight was on him than before. Tv Fish blinked as he felt Chef's limp arm around him. He was asleep. Tv Fish couldn't really move with Chef leaning on him like this without waking him. Surely if the cook had nodded off then he was in desperate need of some rest, it wasn't like him to fall asleep outside of his room.

So Tv Fish sat there, flushed and unsure what to do as the larger man napped. He glanced at the arm around him, actually taking the time to admire the muscle definition. Tv Fish gently slid his hand into Chef's letting their fingers lace together. His hands were much smaller, softer too. Even with the gloves Chef's hands were a bit rough, due to handling his massive knife and everything he did with them. 

Shifting his gaze Tv Fish looked at the cook's chest, somewhat broad and built. Slowly Tv Fish gazed down, muscles defined and strong all over. Chef's uniform really did hide all of it. Tv Fish couldn't help thinking it was a shame to hide such a good looking body. Then he processed his thought and turned beet red. Since when did he think like that? 

Despite the mixed feelings he had he gazed lower, the water obscuring his view past Chef's waist. That was when Tv Fish snapped his eyes away, stomach twisting into a tight knot. Just what was he thinking? Luckily all of his gazing and longing ate up time, the cook sighing deeply in his sleep as he shifted a bit. It seemed Chef had his own internal clock about sleeping. 

As Chef picked up his head, his arm tightened around the smaller man, pulling him firmly against him before stretching his back. Tv Fish felt his antennas spark, face nearly buried in Chef's neck. It took a moment for the blonde to realize where he was. Then he was looking down at the still flustered Tv Fish. 

"Sorry.. it was a... busy morning.." Chef said, loosening his grip on Tv Fish. Not that he moved, remaining nestled against the cook. Tv Fish nodded slightly in response, perking up when he felt Chef move his hand up to run his fingers through his blue hair. "You seem.. comfortable.." He hummed. 

Tv Fish nodded again, nuzzling into his neck as he leaned against him more. His tail curled around them as he sighed softly in content, warm and, as Chef said, comfortable. Usually he would back off, afraid of pushing his luck with the cook. Afraid of being to close or too obvious. Tv Fish had decided in this moment he didn't care. He was comfortable, and that was really all he cared about.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" Chef asked. Tv Fish shook his head, making a soft noise as Chef continued stroking his hair. "Alright... we probably shouldn't stay in here too much longer.. I do need to prepare lunch."

Routines would fall back into place without the guest. Especially group meals. They had to finish up. Begrudgingly Tv Fish pulled away from the cook, feeling cold instantly. He had made a face unconsciously, getting a chuckle out of the blonde before Chef gently caressed his cheek.

"I know.. I didn't want to move either.." Chef stretched his arms over his head, a few joints popping before before he got up. Tv Fish was quick to look away, not sure if it would be strange to look or not. He had already been daring enough, he didn't want to test it. 

Chef was wrapped in his towel when he glanced over, back to him. Tv Fish should have known he had a nice back too. 

"Are you getting out?" Chef asked, snapping Tv Fish out of his trance.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm coming." Tv Fish muttered taking his towel before getting up. As soon as he stood he wrapped himself up, climbing out of the jacuzzi to follow Chef back into the locker room. 

They got changed on opposite sides, mostly because Tv Fish was feeling very shy now that there was no water to hide in. Chef didn't seem to care, simply dressing without much of a second thought. The blue haired man might have glanced at him once or twice, unable to resist a peek. However by peeking he realized Chef had actually gotten himself a clean set of clothes. Meanwhile Tv Fish had his old clothes, the shirt still damp with blood. So he would need to stay shirtless until he got himself another from upstairs.

Like the fish, Chef glanced back at the other while he dressed. Slender, thinner waist, slightly curved hips. His tail only somewhat obstructed the view of his ass, but Chef did like what he could see. He turned before Tv Fish could notice him, face slightly warm. The cook was dressed and starting to tie his scarf as Tv Fish was finishing with his belt. Clearly getting ready wasn't much of a time restraint for him. 

Tv Fish picked up his still stained shirt, his ears folding back slightly. He had to get the stains out still.

"Did you want me to take care of that?" Chef asked, making Tv Fish jump. The cook muttered an apology as Tv Fish turned to look at him. He was much closer now, dressed and ready to get back to work.

"Please.." Tv Fish replied, knowing even if he was told how to do it the chances of him being successfully probably weren't very high. Even though worn and tattered, it was his favorite shirt. 

"Alright." The blonde took the shirt and looked at the other. After a moment his brows furrowed slightly. ".. did you not bring another shirt?" Tv Fish shook his head, ears still back. ".. are you okay going back to your.. room like that?" Chef paused before room, seeming to consider the fact he had never seen it before.

"I'll be alright..." Tv Fish said. Chef narrowed his gaze, seeming to not be convinced.

Chef undid his tie before starting on one of the lines of buttons. Tv Fish's ears perked up, color starting to come to his face.

"What are you doing?" Tv Fish asked, nervously shifting his gaze as the other set his scarf and apron down on the counter before taking off his shirt.

"Here." Chef offered it to the other. "Go get a fresh shirt." Tv Fish hesitantly took it, glancing back up at shirtless blonde. "I'll wait here." It seemed there wasn't much room for debate here.

Tv Fish slid into the cook's shirt, tugging it on and only really closing enough buttons to keep it closed. It was several sizes too big on him, fitting very loosely and completely hiding his hands. The design was a longer cut, but being shorter made it even longer on his legs. He almost felt like a child in this, but he was covered. Tv Fish looked back up Chef, seeing how his face seemed to have entirely changed color. The blonde cleared his throat.

"Go on.." he muttered. The cook wasn't going to say what was on his mind, but based on his reaction Tv Fish had a feeling he liked seeing him in his clothes.

Tv Fish nodded slightly, finally phasing through wall. He glanced around, seeing the coast was clear before bolting for the stairs. He was never so thankful for taking a room so close to a stairwell in his life. Without getting spotted he made it safely to his room, sighing heavily once he was inside. Tv Fish made his way to his dresser, rummaging around for another shirt. He honestly could barely recall where he had gotten most of his clothes since his arrival. Part of him assumed Gregory had some part in maintaining the residents wardrobes.. but he couldn't be sure. The old hotel was still full of mysteries and unanswered questions.

As he pulled out a different, less tattered skeletal shirt he noticed his reflection in the old mirror. Chef's shirt was huge on him, making him look smaller than he was. Though even he could admit it was kind of cute. No wonder Chef had blushed. Carefully he undid the buttons and set it aside to pull on his own. Tv Fish did his best to fold the cook's shirt before heading back out, nearly running right into James.

"Hey!" The little mouse snapped.

"S-sorry!" Tv Fish stammered, ears folding back. James looked at him like he had three heads, making Tv Fish feel uneasy.

"What are you doing?" James asked in that same tone he always did. Annoying and prying.

"I'm just going downstairs." Tv Fish said, trying to get by the nosy child without anymore questions.

"Why do you have Chef's coat?" James' question made his heart skip a beat. Not too many people had really seen them together, especially the kids. 

".. I was just borrowing it. I need to bring it back." Tv Fish explained, scooting around James who had the biggest shit eating grin. That couldn't be good.

"What did you need it for? Chef doesn't let anybody help with his cooking." James was prying. "Did you steal it?"

"What? No. I'm bringing it back right now. I was just borrowing it." Tv Fish insisted. "Please, James, I need to go."

"Are you two dating?" James asked suddenly. Tv Fish felt his cheeks flare up. "Ohh you are!"

"Wha... no. We are..." Tv Fish wasn't really sure what to say. What were they? Friends wasn't right, they were far closer.. but they hadn't explicitly said or done anything to make them a couple.. had they? They certainly had not admitted anything to each other.

"Yeah right. Go back to your boyfriend before he gets mad again." James said it in a mocking way, as he did most things, before taking off.

Tv Fish stood there, processing the interaction. He really hadn't thought much of admitting how he felt, even though the cook seemed to heavily share the feelings. Boyfriend. That did sound nice.. but he had to get himself together. Now wasn't the time. He had a shirt to return.

Tv Fish brought the shirt back, watching the cook redress before straightening himself up. He had lunch to prepare.

"I'll see you at lunch." Chef said, patting Tv Fish's head gently. Before he left he paused. ".. did you wanted to come to my room later for a few drinks..?"

Tv Fish felt his heart flutter. He decided it had been long enough.

"I'd like that..." Tv Fish smiled, waving to the other as he nodded and left. He would consider it a date, because that was what it felt like.

Later in the day, between lunch and dinner Tv Fish was discussing the days events with Judgement Boy in the basement. He had not realized how much it sounded like he was gushing, tail swaying as he spoke. Judgement Boy listened, smiling as his friend spoke. He hadn't seen Tv Fish so happy in so long.. it was nice.

"And you're having drinks later in his room?" Judgement Boy asked. Tv Fish nodded, eyes seeming to light up at the idea.

"Yeah, we finally seemed to be back to how we were.." Tv Fish sounded relieved. He was relieved, he had poured his heart into this. It was one of the only things making this hotel manageable. Before he couldn't really say what he was doing besides merely surviving.

"I think its safe to say you're closer now. I don't recall any joint baths before." Judgement Boy said, raising a brow as Tv Fish turned red. "Or lending clothes."

".. it was so I could get my shirt.." Tv Fish muttered, though he was still smiling. 

"Yes, but the bath? Naked? That's a bit much." Judgement Boy grinned as Tv Fish half glared at him. "I mean, you weren't complaining by any means."

"Stop..." Tv Fish started to drink out of his water bottle. He had started to bring them each a drink while the chatted and Judgement Boy practiced. It had been a nice change.

"So..." Judgement Boy hummed, looking at the other as he drank. "Was he well hung?" Tv Fish nearly choked, spitting his drink onto the floor as Judgement Boy crackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned what it was. i also love Judgement Boy being that friend to embarrass him half to death
> 
> And a big old heads up that the next chapter WILL change the fic rating. If you want to skip it, it is going to be heavily NSFW.


	24. Intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sexually explicit chapter I warned about. Very NSFW. If its not your thing to read stuff like this you can skip to the last chapter

Days went on like this, Tv Fish going to Chef's room for drinks, sleeping in the same room and bed again after the night with the guest had passed. They did enjoy another bath, being more talkative and playful as it had been later at night. Chef had managed to successfully get the blood stains out of Tv Fish's favorite shirt, much to the fish's excitement. Things had been great. Though neither one had said anything about their feelings or relationship with each other. Tv Fish always chickened out, while Chef seemed content with what they were doing without talking about what they were. At this point Tv Fish was almost content with that as long as it stayed like this.

The days had blurred together, no longer concerned with how long it had been. Tv Fish had brought a few things from his room over, Chef very surprised to see his little 'weed' was thriving. Now it resided in Chef's window, soaking up the sun as the several blooms that had grown flourished. A few of Tv Fish's clothes had also found their way over. Chef had not complained. 

It was night now, still reasonably early compared to how late they had stayed up in the past. Tv Fish and Chef were laying in Chef's bed, comfortably spooning as they settled for the night. Tv Fish was warm, Chef's arms around him and holding him close. The cook was nuzzled into the back of Tv Fish's head, gently stroking his side. The blue haired man felt like he could just lay like this forever. He felt safe, warm.. loved. 

Tv Fish perked up, almost purring as he he felt Chef nuzzle into his neck. The blue haired man tilted his head a bit for the other, letting him get comfortable. Then Tv Fish felt Chef's lips on his skin, gently pressing to his neck. This wasn't quite new, but it happened very rarely and usually very late at night or when they were just waking up. Tv Fish could feel his face starting to get warm as he felt it again and again, the cook still stroking his side and pressing deeper into his neck. The smaller man couldn't suppress the sound that came out of this throat at the sensation.

Chef gripped the other's hip at the sound, kissing at his neck harder before he bit into it lightly. That was new. The sound he got out of the smaller man only encouraged him, kissing the now flushed skin rather hard. The cook could feel the other starting to tremble, more pleasant noises escaping his throat. With one hand he gripped Tv Fish's hip, with the other he gripped at his chest through his shirt.

Tv Fish bit his lip, arching into the touch. Chef squeezed him through his shirt, biting lightly into his neck again. The cook pulled back on the smaller man's hip, grinding his own forward as he found Tv Fish's nipple through his shirt. The blue haired man gasped softly, a pleasant tremble running up his spine at the friction he felt. More soft gasps and moans were coaxed out of him as Chef massaged and pinched his nipple through his shirt. 

The kissing on his neck never stopped, Chef only getting rougher as he latched on and sucked hard. The blonde ground against the other's ass, groaning as he heard more of those noises from Tv Fish. The fish could feel himself beginning to get aroused, excitement pounding in his chest. Chef pulled off his neck with a pop, earning a soft whine in return from the rough treatment. A dark mark was already forming.

Chef gently kissed the back of Tv Fish's ear, noticing how the smaller man was moving his hips ever so slightly with his. Slowly the cook slid his hand from his hip to grope a the other's groin, relishing the noise Tv Fish made and how his hips rocked right into his palm.

"Can I..?" Chef breathed into his ear, making Tv Fish trembled with excitement. Tv Fish could feel how flushed he was, nodding as he felt another slow grind against him.

"Y..yes.." Tv Fish said softly, almost desperately. At this point why would he say no? He knew for sure he wanted to go farther, his body was all but begging for more.

Tv Fish bit his lip as Chef kissed his ear, the blonde slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his pants and underwear. Chef grinned as he heard Tv Fish gasp in his arms, wrapping his fingers around the other's cock. The cook stroked him slowly, trailing his kisses back to his neck and starting to tug his shirt up with his other hand. Tv Fish helped, pushing his pants a bit lower and tugging his shirt up more. 

Chef's hands were warm and slightly rough, pinching and rubbing his nipple, stroking his now half hard cock faster. The blue haired man hoped he wasn't reacting too quickly, this was all so new. Tv Fish was putty in the other's hands though, gasping out moans and arching back against him. Chef rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, biting down rather hard where Tv Fish's neck and shoulder met. That made Tv Fish yelp, but his entire body shuddered after. He had a feeling Chef was rough in bed, this supported that theory. Not that Tv Fish was complaining. The blonde continued grinding hard against the other while he pleasured him, his own cock starting to press against the blue haired man's ass.

"Feel good..?" Chef breathed into his ear again, gazing down at the other and watching him tremble under his touch.

"Y-yes.." Tv Fish gasped, his hips bucking as Chef started pumping him swiftly. 

"Good.." Chef groaned, keeping up his pace as the smaller man moaned louder.

He kept this up for a bit before stopping, rubbing the other's hip and pulling him back hard to grind against him, a very noticeable bulge pressing against Tv Fish. The smaller man felt his stomach flutter, his cock twitching at the friction. Chef finally released the fish, making him shiver from the lack of body heat pressing against him. The bed creaked as the cook moved away from Tv Fish, making the aroused man surprisingly nervous. Before he could glance over his shoulder he felt a warm arm slip back under his head, Chef's other hand tugging his pants down more.

"Just relax..." Chef whispered into his ear, Tv Fish trembling as he felt a hand groping his bare ass.

"Mmn.." Tv Fish moaned, arching his back as he felt the cook spread his cheeks. "Ah!"

Chef kissed his neck, trying to calm him as the fish's tail flopped against the bed. Despite everything Tv Fish was still the same ball of nerves.

"Easy.." Chef's voice was reassuring, taking his hand back. Tv Fish's ear twitched at a soft click. The cook was spreading lube across his fingers, making them slick before nudging Tv Fish with his leg. 

The blue haired man moved, feeling his stomach knotting as the cook spread his ass again.

"..g..gentle.." Tv Fish muttered, his face burning. Even with his throbbing cock, he was anxious. His mind was racing, trying to make a cohesive thought.

"I will be.." Chef said softly, gazing down at the other as he traced a slick finger over the tight pucker. ".. have you ever done this before?" Tv Fish shivered at the feeling, ears folding back.

"I.. I can't rememeber... I haven't any time I can recall here..." Tv Fish mumbled, face red. "..not with anyone.." he added quietly.

Chef gazed down at him, prodding his finger against his hole. He slowly pressed his index inside, watching how Tv Fish's back arched. The cook shuddered at the tight heat he felt as he pressed through the ring of muscle. Tv Fish made a noise, his tail curling slightly as he felt Chef's finger starting to rub against his walls. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but he knew the feeling would change as he adjusted.

Slowly Chef worked his finger in completely. He moved it around, pressing against his tight walls, starting to loosen them before slowly pulling it out and pushing back in. Tv Fish breathed uneasily, shuddering as the other thrust his finger in and out. The smaller man gripped at the bed, feeling his cock throb. Chef continued thrusting his finger, watching and listening to the other. 

"You're doing good.." Chef reassured. Carefully he started to push in a second finger, feeling Tv Fish's tight passage squeeze him hard. The blue haired man whined, muscles tensing at the second finger.

"Easy... try to relax.." Chef whispered, placing more tender kisses on his neck and shoulder. There were perks to his oversized shirt collar, his exposed shoulders easily accessible. Tv Fish did his best to relax, shivering as Chef pushed both fingers in deeply before pulling back out. He repeated the motion slowly, again and again until he felt the other relaxing more around the intruding digits. "That's it.." Chef moaned into his ear.

Tv Fish finally started to moan more, the uncomfortable feeling becoming more pleasant as he got used to it. He shuddered as the cook spread his fingers apart, stretching him wider. Chef continued to scissor his fingers in and out of the other, his own own cock half hard. The blonde curled his fingers, thrusting them in and out until he finally hit Tv Fish's prostate. The blue haired man let out a loud moan, sparks dancing between his antennas before he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Chef smirked at the response, repeating the action again and again. Tv Fish felt electricty run up his spine, more sparks coming off his antennas. The cook kissed and sucked on his neck more, making it hard for the smaller man to keep quiet as he continued to ram his fingers inside of him. 

Gradually Chef slowed down, pulling his fingers out of the now very aroused Tv Fish. He was flushed and panting, shivering at the feeling of being empty. Chef pulled him so he was laying on his back, finally able to see each other face to face again. Tv Fish gazed up at the cook, ears slightly back as Chef gazed right back at him, taking in the sight.

The cook sat up, leaning over Tv Fish and tugging his shirt up and over his head. Tv Fish didn't resist, helping him get his baggy shirt off before Chef tugged off his pants, leaving him complete naked before him. He was flushed, hard and trembling; an adorable sight. Then Tv Fish leaned forward, pressing his lips to the cook's neck. His hands were on his chest, feeling him though the button down shirt he was going to sleep in. It was clear he didn't have the same experience, but he wanted to touch him. He needed to touch him. 

Chef let Tv Fish kiss his neck, surprised when he felt a soft bite. Tv Fish was mimicking the action, getting a pleased groan as a response. The cook ran his fingers down his sides, gripping his hips as the other started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Tv Fish didn't try to take it off, instead just feeling Chef's strong chest underneath and sliding his hands across his warm skin. He touched him for a while, continuing to kiss and nip at his neck until the cook suddenly pushed him back on the bed.

Chef gazed down at him, Tv Fish gazing back up at him as his cock throbbed. The cook took him by his hips, pulling him back to grind his bare ass against his bulge. Chef groaned, gripping his hips tightly at the friction he desperately had been needing. Feeling the bulge made Tv Fish shudder in excitement, his tail curling slightly beside them. Neither could wait any more.

The blonde tugged his pants down enough to free his cock, taking a moment to pour some lube into his hand. Tv Fish felt his cock twitch as he watched the other stroke himself quickly, making his cock hard and slick with lube. The smaller man then noticed the size, feeling his stomach flutter in a mix of excitement and nervousness. Chef was significantly bigger than him.

Tv Fish bit his lip, his legs resting around the other's hips as he pressed the slick head against his stretched hole. Chef ground the head teasingly against him, watching how the smaller man squirmed impatiently. The sight of Tv Fish biting his lip and squirming made the blonde's cock twitch. 

"I've wanted this for so long.." Chef whispered, prodding slightly. Tv Fish perked up, not getting the chance to respond as the blonde started to push inside. 

Tv Fish's muscles tensed as Chef pushed the head of his cock inside of him, enveloping him in a tight heat. Chef gripped Tv Fish's hip tightly, watching how the other was responding before pushing in deeper. The blue haired man was tight, very tight, shaking under the blonde. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Chef's cock was much thicker than his fingers, Tv Fish not used to the way it stretched him. 

"You are so.. tight.." Chef groaned, gazing down at the other. If Tv Fish had done this is was ages ago. Trying to help Tv Fish relax, he started to stroke his weeping cock. The attention got a half moan out of the blue haired man, who was looking up at Chef with teary eyes. "It's okay.. try to relax.." the pad of his thumb ran over the flushed, senstive tip of Tv Fish's cock. 

Tv Fish shivered at the feeling, his tense muscles starting to relax. His breathing eased, arching his back a bit more as the cook pushed in deeper once he felt him relaxing. The sensation of being filled and stretched was starting to feel good.. Tv Fish needed more.

"Ahhn.." Tv Fish moaned, a hand gripping at Chef's arm. "Pl.. please.." he begged, trying to pull the cook closer with his legs. That was all the invitation Chef needed.

Chef shuddered at the begging, releasing the smaller man's cock to grip both of his hips before thrusting fully inside of Tv Fish. The blue haired man gasped out, body tensing up as his walls squeezed the cook's cock hard. His hand squeezed Chef's arm, muscles trembling. Chef's cock was filling and stretching him more than he ever had been before. 

"Fuck.." Chef groaned, resisting the urge to move as he gazed down at the other. "Are you.. okay..?"

"M-mm.. hmm..." Tv Fish was struggling to speak, trembling as he felt every inch of the other stretching his passage. A gentle touch on his face made him look up, Chef gently caressing his cheek. 

"If I'm being too rough just let me know.." Chef said softly, moving his hand back as he started to pull out.

Tv Fish couldn't help the noise Chef forced out of him with the first thrust. The blonde gripped his hips, holding him steady as he repeated the motion, starting slow. Tv Fish made soft noises mixed with pleasure and pain as Chef started to find a rhythm with his thrusts. As the pace got faster Tv Fish got louder, his cock throbbing as Chef thrust in and out of him. 

Steadily Tv Fish began to moan more, gripping at the cook's arms as he continued thrusting inside of him. Chef slid a hand down Tv Fish's leg, gripping him under his knee to push his leg up over the blonde's shoulder. The smaller man gasped softly, his free hand now gripping at the bed hard as Chef began to thrust faster, ramming his cock in hard. The pace change made Tv Fish moan louder, electricity running up his spine. 

"Ohh..! Oh f-fuck..!" Tv Fish gasped out, his back arching. His cock throbbed hard, precum starting to bead at his slit. His ears perked, listening to the noises in the room. The creaking of the bed, the squelching from the lube, the groans and grunts from the other above him. It was all only turning him on more.

Chef gazed down at the other, taking in his moans as his tight ass squeezed his cock in all the right ways. 

"Good boy.." Chef groaned, pulling the other hard into his now rough thrusts. He pounded into Tv Fish hard and fast, delighting in all of the pleasured moans and gasps he forced out of him. Chef pushed his leg up more, focing the smaller man into a slight angle as he rammed in and out of him, starting to hit his prostate dead on.

Tv Fish practically screamed in pleasure, just barely managing to cover his mouth to muffle it. Precum seeped from the head of his cock, dripping down his shaft and onto his belly as the blonde fucked him hard. The blue haired man was squirming and barely able to think as sparks danced between his antennas. His cock throbbed hard, feeling his release building up fast as the cook kept up his rough pace.

"S-slow down..!" Tv Fish gasped, a hand shakily grabbing at Chef's shoulder. He squeezed desperately, digging his nails in slightly as the familiar haze of static started to cloud his mind. 

Chef gazed down at the other, noticing the faint haze of static in his eyes. Each thrust seemed to make it worst, his thin body shuddering in pleasure. It seemed fear wasn't the only way to make him create static.

"You want this to last..?" Chef groaned, listening to the half moaned response from the man under him.

"M-mmhmmm...!" Tv Fish couldn't really make words, a trembling needy mess under the cook.

"You can barely take anymore.. how cute.." Chef practically purred, slowing down his thrusts to draw out their first time. He slid the hand on Tv Fish's hip to stroke his cock gently, relieving some of the ache and keeping him on edge as he slowly rocked his hips and savored the feeling of being deep inside the other. Tv Fish was still all but squirming under him, severely stimulated but desperate to draw it out a bit longer.

The slower pace came with more tender touches, the cook moving his hand from his cock to his waist, stroking his side as he thrust in and out steadily. Then his hand was on his chest, feeling his pounding heart as Tv Fish gazed up at him with his slightly staticy eyes. Chef wouldn't be able to keep the slow pace forever, his cock throbbing hard inside the smaller man. He bit his lip and groaned as precum seeped out, making Tv Fish's passage even more slick.

Chef felt the way Tv Fish arched and pulled at him with his leg, despite asking him to slow down it seemed he wasn't able to resist more friction either. Following the ques from Tv Fish, Chef began to thrust back in hard, gripping him by his hip to pull him in. They wouldn't be slowing down again.

Despite the rough treatment there was something passionate about the way the cook gripped him. Tv Fish was held close as Chef rammed in, hitting prostate again and making him melt in pleasure. The moans and cries of pleasure from Tv Fish only encouraged the blonde to go harder, smirking as he felt the other's walls tighten around him. He wasn't going to last.

"A-ahhn..! Chef..!" Tv Fish gasped, his grip on the cook's shoulder tightening. His cock throbbed harder with each thrust, he was going to be pushed over the edge. "I-I can't...!" 

"Cum for me.." Chef groaned, leaning down and burying his face into the smaller man's neck and letting the other wrap his arms around him. The cook was ramming into him as hard and fast as he could, his own cock throbbing hard as his own orgasm was building up.

Tv Fish felt his antennas spark, gripping hard at Chef's back now that he could hold onto him. The friction between them was intoxicating, his hips rocking erratically to meet Chef thrust for thrust. Chef bit down where his neck met his shoulder again, sucking hard to leave another mark. That was the last bit of stimulation Tv Fish needed.

The blue haired man dug his nails into Chef's back, his hips jerking helplessly as he came hard between them. His walls tightened firmly around Chef's cock, a strained cry of pleasure being forced out as he dragged his nails down. Chef swore with a growl against his neck, biting a bit hard on the tender skin as he thrust himself as deep as he could after a few erratic thrusts before he came. Tv Fish shuddered with each pulse of the other's cock, static filling his eyes and head from the stimulation. 

Tv Fish was panting hard, his bangs sticking to his head as held tightly onto the cook. They rode out their orgasms together, tightly wrapped around each other before the cook finally released the heavily bruised skin from between his teeth. Chef carefully sat up, the other's arms weakly slipping around his neck. Sharp red eyes gazed down at the exhausted man, taking in the sight.

Tv Fish was flushed and trembling, neck and shoulders decorated with hickies and bitemarks. A thin sheen of sweat covered him, antennas sparking and eyes full of static as he was still coming down from his orgasm. His belly was also streaked with cum. He was completely undone under Chef, and the blonde found the sight to be absolutely beautiful. Gently the cook cupped one of his flushed cheeks, feeling Tv Fish perk up and nuzzle into his hand.

"You did so good.." Chef said breathlessly, rocking his hips and grinning at the shiver that he sent up Tv Fish's spine and the sparks dancing between his antennas. He was overstimulating the other.

"Mmnn.." Tv Fish moaned weakly, finally starting to come back to reality. He was basking in his after glow, gazing up half lidded at the blonde. 

Chef stayed buried inside him for a while, both of them basking in the after glow and enjoying feeling connected to each other. Tv Fish felt his heart still pounding, feeling how the cook's pulse seemed to match, their breathing syncing as they laid there.

Tv Fish bit his lip as the blonde slowly started to pull out, gasping once he was left gaping. Chef took a moment to admire his work, keeping the smaller man's legs open to see how his hole dripped with cum. Eyes finally clear, Tv Fish looked at the other and immidiately blushed with embarrassment. The cook slid out from his legs, letting the smaller man flop back onto the bed. He was completely spent.

Chef laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the exhausted fish. He gently kissed his neck and shoulders, feeling the smaller man nestle against him. They were a mess.. but there was no way Tv Fish could manage to get clean right now. It was a worry for the morning.

Chef rubbed Tv Fish's back, resting his head against the top of the other's. It didn't take long for Tv Fish's grip to loosen on Chef, nuzzled deeply against him as his breathing slowed. He was asleep, the cook continuing to gently stroke his back. They could talk in the morning. With a soft smile Chef gently kissed Tv Fish's head, finally closing his eyes and pulling up the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write raunchy nsfw what can I say


	25. New Forever

Tv Fish stirred, feeling a gentle finger running down his spine. He was comfortably warm, a gentle thumping in his ear. Slowly, he opened his eyes, realizing his head was resting against Chef's chest, the thumping was the cook's heart. Chef continued to run his fingers down his back, breathing slowly as he felt the smaller man shifting in his arms.

"Hm.. you finally awake..?" Chef asked softly, looking down at the blue haired man still nestled tightly against him. A soft smile curled his lips as the groggy Tv Fish peeked up at him with his flushed face. "There you are.. " Chef pressed his lips softly to the other's head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm.." Tv Fish mumbled, gazing up at the cook. "And you..?" Another kiss.

"Very.." Chef said, gently running his fingers through the other's hair and rubbing the back of his head. "I need to get up and clean off." Tv Fish nodded, begrudgingly releasing the taller man so he could get up. The bed felt cold without him. 

The smaller man slowly woke up more as the cook took care of himself, fresh clothes and cleaning himself up before getting dressed. Tv Fish was given a damp towel to clean up with for now and his clothes were set on the bed. Though when he tried to get up Tv Fish found that his legs weren't ready. The aches from the previous night were worse than he expected, making him fall right back on the bed. He could hear the chuckle from Chef as his face turned red.

"Perhaps you should rest for a while longer." Chef said, looking down at him. Now the cook was back in uniform, dressed and ready for his day. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

Tv Fish nodded, still flushed as he rolled back into the bed after cleaning himself with the damp towel. He recieved a gentle pat on his head, watching the blonde pick up his massive knife before heading out. Left alone Tv Fish laid there, starting to think about the previous night and everything else that had happened over the past few weeks. He rubbed his belly, the feeling of the cook still deep inside of him fresh in his mind. And the fact he filled him, which Tv Fish had yet to clean up. He felt his chest flutter, wrapping himself up in Chef's blankets and around his pillow. It wasn't long before he managed to fall back asleep. 

Tv Fish was reawoken by a gentle shaking, peering out of the mess of blankets at Chef and a plate of food.

"I didn't think you'd fall back asleep.. was I that rough with you?" Chef asked, making him blush and sit up. 

"No.. I was just comfy.." Tv Fish accepted his plate, perking up as the other sat beside him. He ate, resting himself against the other and feeling that familiar warmth he had grown so fond of. 

"I never would've expected this.." Chef said after Tv Fish had finished and cuddled up beside him. 

"What?" Tv Fish asked, leaning into the gentle hand Chef placed upon his cheek. 

"You.. coming and looking for food.. all of this happening.." Chef said, gently stroking his cheek. "Me.. falling.." Tv Fish felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel his chest tighten in anticipation.

".. falling..?" Tv Fish repeated almost breathlessly. Chef's arm was around him now, gently rubbing his side. 

"Mm.." Chef hummed, gazing down at the other and seeing those big blue eyes gazing up filled with hope. He gently pressed their heads together, speaking so their lips brushed ever so slightly. ".. falling in love.. with you.."

Tv Fish was sure his heart stopped from actually hearing it, a single spark coming off of one antenna. He responded without thinking, pressing his lips into the cook's and throwing his arms around his neck. Chef was surprised by the enthusiasm, but accepted it, pulling the smaller man in and kissing him back. Then Tv Fish seemed to realize what he did, pulling away with his flushed face, nervous and stuttering. 

"S- Sorry.. I.. I.." He paused, gazing at Chef who seemed to be patiently waiting for him to find his words. "... I.. love you.." his heart felt like it could burst from finally saying it.

Chef closed the space between them with another kiss, feeling how the other couldn't help but smile into it.

"I love you too.." Chef said softly once he had pulled away, resting his head against the other's. Tv Fish felt an overwhelming relief and fluttering in his chest. Even in this place, with everything that had happened, he found love. 

Once Tv Fish had gotten used to walking again, which Chef seemed greatly amused by watching and helping, the blue haired man was dressed and drifting around the hotel again. The dim halls didn't seem so unnerving anymore, the creak of the old floor didn't fill him with dread, the overcast sky unable to damper his spirit. He hadn't felt so happy in.. He couldn't even remember. Not this happy. Probably not ever. For the first time he really wasn't concerned with what his life had been like before this place, now he really didn't care to remember. It was.. relieving.

Tv Fish found his way to the basement, killing time before lunch and hoping to find his friend to share the news. It didn't take long for him to hear that familiar tune.

"Do you know who I am~?" Judgement Boy sang rather loud. 

"Judgement Boy!" Tv Fish called before he could continue. The scale paused, seeming confused for a moment before he turned and saw the blue glow down the dark hall.

"Ohh, Tv Fish! There you are. I was wondering when you'd pop up." Judgement Boy spun on his heel, letting the cages teeter as he always did.

Tv Fish trotted up to him, still practically glowing from earlier. Judgement Boy looked up him, a smirk appearing on his face. That always meant a side comment.

"Busy night?" Judgement Boy asked, Tv Fish lit up red. Judgement boy vaguely gestured at his neck and then Tv Fish remembered how Chef had been biting it the previous night. His neck was a mess of hickies and bite marks.

Embarrassed, Tv Fish pulled his oversized shirt collar up and sank his head down to his shoulders. His response got a laugh out of his friend, who set down his dumbbells to removed his striped scarf.

"Here. This should do the trick." Judgement Boy said, Tv Fish took it and wrapped his neck up. The scarf didn't match at all, but he was not ready to be flaunting his heavily marked neck. It would at least cover it and keep some questions from being asked.

"...was it that bad..?" Tv Fish asked.

"Oh yeah. He really did a number on it. I take it he was pretty rough." Judgement Boy watched the face Tv Fish made, he wasn't amused. "Well, I'm also going based on how tired Gold looked this morning."

Gold. Tv Fish had completely forgotten Judgement Boy Gold was the neighboring room, right beside the bed. The thought of disturbing a neighbor did not cross his mind. 

"He did say his neighbors sounded like they were having a good time though." Judgement Boy watched as Tv Fish buried his face in his hands.

"...oh my god.." Tv Fish muttered, jumping as Judgement Boy put an arm around him. 

"Hey, easy. You had a great night, right? So what if you were a little loud?" Judgement Boy assured him.

"Yeah..." Tv Fish mumbled, still feeling embarrassed. "I guess I don't need to tell you about that then.."

"No, I know about that. Unless there's something you wanted to say about it." Judgement Boy wiggled his brows and laughed as Tv Fish pushed him away. "I'm joking, please. Tell me whatever you'd like. You know I'm here to listen."

Tv Fish felt a flutter in his stomach, recalling the kisses and words he and Chef had finally exchanged. It was real. It happened.

"... I told him." Tv Fish said, tail curling around himself. Judgement Boy tilted his head slightly before he realized. "And he said it back.."

"Well, well, look at that. A new couple in Gregory House. And quite a unique one at that." Judgement Boy playfully nudged him. "Congradulations, now he's actually your boyfriend." Tv Fish flushed lightly at that, feeling warm and fuzzy. That was a different feeling in this place. Definitely one he could get used to. "You better keep him under control, he definitely is the possessive type. I really don't want to get chopped up for spending time with you." The blonde was teasing, but fully adjusting to Chef and his habits was going to be a task in itself. It wasn't like they didn't have time.

Tv Fish and Judgement Boy chatted more, laughing and joking with each other even as Roulette Boy stumbled across them and dragged them into a quick game before lunch. Judgement Boy insisted Tv Fish keep his scarf for now to hide his neck, to at least keep him from getting questioned by others throughout the day. They parted ways for lunch, Tv Fish heading up to the kitchen. 

Chef perked up when he saw the smaller man slip through the door. He smiled as Tv Fish came beside him to see what was for lunch.

"Judgement Boy's scarf?" Chef inquired, tugging on the brightly colored fabric.

"You didn't tell me what my neck looked like this morning." Tv Fish said, tugging the scarf back on.

"I thought you looked fine." Chef said, kissing his head.

"Yes, well.. I'm not trying to be so bold. It was a bit.. much.." Tv Fish muttered, feeling his stomach flutter at the kiss. The blue haired man leaned up to kiss Chef's cheek, surprised things were so easy now. It made him question why saying anything was so hard in the first place. 

"I'll try to keep that in mind.." Chef said, but the glint in his eye said otherwise. 

They ate side by side, Tv Fish leaning against the cook. As per usual they did the dishes together, enjoying pleasant conversations and recounting the previous night. Teasing and flirting ensued, the blonde seeming to love how the other flustered.

"You are so cute.." Chef said, drying his hands before sliding his gloves back on. "I didn't really expect to find something like this here.." Tv Fish perked up, tilting his head. "Love, a relationship.. I can't say I was looking for it.. and I certainly didn't expect to find it with you.. but I don't think I've been happier."

Tv Fish felt his stomach flutter at the other being so honest with his feelings. He had expected Chef to be more closed off with his emotions, but clearly together he was different.

"I wasn't expecting it either... I honestly didn't think things like this could even happen here.." Tv Fish said softly, nuzzling into Chef's shoulder. "It was always so dark and dreary here, I was always on edge and afraid... but somehow you are a light in that darkness.. not just in a literal sense.." Tv Fish heard Chef laugh.

"I could say the same about you. A light, a change, something to look forward to and make time here a little more pleasant." Chef put an arm around him, smiling as the other nuzzled up into his neck.

"Time here? We're here forever, aren't we? I can't even keep track of the days." Tv Fish said, ears folding back as his head was pat.

"I think forever sounds nice." Chef said, making Tv Fish's ears perk. Together forever, even in this place they would still have each other..

".. me too. I think I could spend eternity here as long as you're with me." Tv Fish said. 

Trapped for eternity with the person he loved. That was the kind of thing people dreamed of.. and somehow Gregory House had given him that. Perhaps it wasn't so bad being trapped here after all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand thats it. <3
> 
> A massive thank you to anyone who reads this!! I hope you enjoyed the read.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh. I have no excuse. This is my first posted fanfic. Its a crack ship in an obscure fandom and I will go down with it.
> 
> This will turn rated E all the way at the end. Like.. second to last chapter


End file.
